Shokugeki no Saiba: Food Wars!
by The Multiversal Writer
Summary: In this world, Soma Yukihira doesn't exist. Saiba Yukihira, a half-human half-demi-human from the Special Region and son of Joichiro Saiba. He is a promising young chef that wishes to create foods that rival the foods of the new continent. Can he bridge the gap between the foods of both worlds?
1. Saiba Yukihira

**Chapter 1: Saiba Yukihira**

This is a different story. In this story, Joichiro Saiba did marry Tamako Yukihira and was about to have a son name Soma. However, during Tamako's pregnancy, she died from a speeding truck which resulted in both of their deaths. Joichiro suffered from a deep depression for almost a year until he comes across a friend of his, Tenshu Yamagata (From Restaurant to Another World. Not sure about what his real name is but the best I can come up with.) who was about to run a restaurant in the Special Region. A top secret location run by the JSDF. So Joichiro decided to break out of his depression by giving cooking in another world a shot. Afterwards, he fell in love with a fox demi-human name, Yukiko. Later, the two got married and have a son, Saiba Yukihira. And this is his story.

* * *

BIO: Saiba Yukihira is a 14-year-old boy with messy reddish-brown hair that wears a uniform similar to Soma's Yukihira uniform but the logo says Yuki-Neko (Snow Cat) with a white, beckoning cat with a snowflake one it. He also has blue eyes. Yet he has fox ears and tails like his mom but it is the same color as his hair. His casual clothes include a white t-shirt with writing saying, "Yuki-Yuki" with a heart on top of one "I" and a spade on the other with some cargo pants similar to the JSDF and white sneakers. Not to mention that he is a bishonen, a pretty boy.

* * *

**DE-LI-CIOUS  
****DELICIOUS**

In the kitchen in the back of the restaurant, in a house behind it close to sunset, Saiba Yukihira is taste testing a cake with white buttercream and has seven layers with each layer having a different color.

"I got it." Saiba says to himself. He starts to smile, "I got it! YES! I have found a way to make something delicious like Rainbow Fruit with Vanilove Fruit! I can't wait to show this to mom!"

"HEY! SAIBA!" Tenshu voice shouts from next door. "IT'S TIME!"

Saiba looks out the window and shouts back, "COMING!" and puts on his apron and white headband.

* * *

The restaurant is called, Yuki-Neko. It is a mix of a Japanese eatery and a western-style restaurant with a symbol of a beckoning white cat with a blue snowflake on its forehead and yellow eyes. The place is full of customers that are comprised of JSDF soldiers that want a little piece of home or a good time, some dwarves that want to try out other world alcohol, a few humans and elves and other humanoids, and even has characters from Restaurant to Another World that are customers as well that, for some reason, the broom closet is the portal to other parts of the new world. Aletta and Kuro also work here as well. Right now, Alphones Flugel (Curry Rice), Altorius (Pork Loin-Cutlet) and Tatsugorou (Teriyaki) are the only ones visiting.

Some of the customers, along with Tenshu, are watching Saiba and Joichiro having a food battle with Aletta as the judge. For today's battle: fried rice. Both of them do a few flips before putting them on plates. They present their dishes to Aletta.

"Please enjoy." Joichiro says.

"I hope you enjoy." Saiba says as he removes his headband.

Aletta takes a bite out of both fried rice dishes until one of them puts a smile on her face, "HMMM!", with one of her buttons come undone. She decides which one she likes the most. "It's this one." she pointed to the dish to her left. "Joichiro is the winner."

The crowd cheers for Joichiro's victory. Saiba then start to look pale and freaking out.

"Alright!" one of the soldiers cheered, "Old Joi wins this round."

"Wait a minute." one of the soldiers realized something, "Doesn't that mean Saiba has to eat some twisted and disgusting dish Joichiro makes?"

The crowd stop cheering in realization on what is gonna happen as their expressions went from excitement to horror.

Tatsugorou and Altorius quickly finish their food and say, "We'll be going!" and place money on the table.

"Understand." Tenshu says.

Joichiro has a sinister smile on his face, "Looks like I won this battle."

Saiba has the look of dread on his face as he slowly rotated his head towards his father.

"So you know what that means?" Joichiro has some sort of squid tentacle on chopsticks covered in peanut butter as he shoves it into Saiba's mouth.

* * *

Inside Saiba's mind, he runs desperately through a tunnel made of peanut butter until he was caught by a squid drenched in peanut butter.

"PLEASE NO!" Saiba screams.

Then the squid violates him with his clothes melting. So there's a tentacle on teenage boy hentai for you perverted ladies out there.

'_The umami of the squid mix with peanut butter is so disgusting! My taste buds feel like they are being defiled the longer it sticks in my mouth. Even worse, my whole body! IT'S DISGUSTING!_'

**DIS-GUS-TING  
****DISGUSTING**

* * *

Back in reality, Saiba is on the floor completely white with foam coming out if his mouth and his ghost coming out of his body.

Tenshu asks Joichiro, "Don't you think you have enough fun? I mean, I know that it is meant to encourage him to be better, but I think you actually enjoy this."

"After 450 draws, 18 loses and my 19th win, he has been improving. Yet if he is serious about bridging the gap between the food we serve and the ingredients from the new continent, he has to work harder than that." Joichiro says with his arms crossed.

"I'm not sure if your a hard father or a sadist. At least Saiba doesn't take after you with the weird food department. But you are aware it is his turn to serve beef stew to Red this week, right?"

Joichiro goes completely white with his jaw dropped. '_I forgot about that._' "But you do know that

* * *

Later on, in the evening, Saiba did recover and makes beef stew for the Red Queen, a red dragon goddess of fire. She is there as she patiently waits on her food at the table close to the kitchen. Some of the JSDF soldiers look at her like horn-dogs over how sexy Red looks.

"Aw man." one of the soldiers say to his fellows, "I really wanna be with that woman."

"Hell yeah." one of them agrees, "I wouldn't mind letting her set me aflame in more ways than one."

"Me too." another one agrees.

But one of them isn't paying attention as he says, "Hey, did you hear that the government is planning on revealing the Special Region to the public?" But no one answers.

All the others that know who Red truly is keep their distance.

"It's ready!" Saiba says as he brings a bowl of beef stew to Red. "Here you go madam, one beef stew." He places the bowl on the table in front of her.

Red takes moment to enjoy the smell of the beef stew she loves dearly. "Oh beef stew, your aroma tempts me to no end. For you are a magnificent jewel that I should always savor." Red takes one bite and is in ecstasy.

* * *

In Red's mind, her clothes are being blown off by a giant flame then being drenched in the broth with the vegetables acting like fish as she drowns herself in the stew. While sinking lower, she sees a treasure chest full of delicious chopped up pieces of beef at the bottom of the stewy sea she is in.

* * *

In reality, Red has already finished her stew as she blushes and puts the spoon down.

She wipes her mouth with a napkin as she says, "That was wonderful. As usual, your beef stew surpass all of my expectations. More so than the Master and your father."

Saiba is sweating under his headband as he nervously smiles, "Your welcome."

She puts the napkin down and looks at Saiba, "By the way, have you thought about my offer?"

'_CRAP!_' Saiba panics, '_I was hoping she would forget!_' He have his eyes turn away, "No, not really."

Red giggles a little as she place her hands on Saiba's cheeks and gets closer to his face. "Oh come on now. I would love you to be my treasure forever and ever. To be with me and make more of your delicious beef stew. I even promise to give you all that I can give. Even my body in this form."

'_CrapcrapcrapCRAP_**_CRAP!_**' Saiba becomes more terrified as Red caress his cheeks with her thumbs. Saiba wants to run but is afraid that he might get roasted alive if he rejects her.

"Such lovely hair. These youthful cheeks. Those beautiful eyes. And those youthful and untouched lips." Red leans in closer to give Saiba a kiss... That is until- BASH!

A public plastic trash can was thrown through the window that cause Red to let go and fall down to the floor.

Tenshu has his head down, "Ah geez, not again."

Aletta panic and hides while dragging Kuro.

"**REEED QUEEEEEN!**" the sound of an angry woman is heard through the hole. A woman that has messy, short brown hair similar to Saiba's along with fox ears and tail while wearing a dirty white gi (and a double D rack) with a black belt on her waist, angry red eyes, and holding a sack while admitting a red aura full of anger. "**HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO LEAVE MY SON ALONE?!**"

Red gets up with the trash can stuck on her left horn sideways. She looks at the woman unphased, "Why hello, Yukiko."

Yukiko, Saiba's mother and Joichiro's second wife, stomps her way towards the hole. "**I DON"T CARE IF YOU ARE A DRAGON, A GOD OR WHATEVER! HE IS FAR TOO YOUNG FOR GIRLS AND I TOLD YOU THAT YOU CANNOT HAVE HIM!**"

Red removes the trash can from her horn as she calmly says with a smile, "But I cannot let such a delightful jewel be outside of my grasp. You know how I am when it comes to hoarding treasures."

Yukiko grabs Red's right horn and yanks her close to her face, "**THEN WHY DON'T YOU FIND SOME DRAGON FOR A MATE RATHER THAN MY SON!**" Yukiko is a very protective mother despite what she does for a living. An extremely overly protective mother.

The customers try to sneak away to avoid the confrontation until she caught them.

She yells, "**YOU LOT! IF YOU ARE LEAVING, PAY YOUR BILLS!**"

The soldiers stand in attention along with civilians as they say, "YES, MA'AM!"

Joichiro shows up as he says, "Hey, what's with all the racket?" Then he sees his wife, "Uh oh."

"**AND YOU!**" Yukiko yells at Joichiro as he shudders, "**I HEARD THAT YOU GAVE SOMETHING AWFUL TO OUR SON WHEN HE LOST! JUST BECAUSE I WAS AWAY, DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN USE HIM FOR YOUR EXPERIMENTS!**" Then she takes a one-eighty with her red aura disappearing as she says, "So how have you been, honey?" She went from threatening grizzly mama bear to sweetheart housewife. Plus her eye color is red.

Joichiro, still shocked, responds, "Fine. Just fine."

"Hi, m-mom." Saiba greets his mother nervously.

Yukiko drops Red as she smiles at her son. "SAIBA!" she says cheerfully. She jumps through the window as she drops her sack on Red and hugs her son tightly, "How have you been, my adorable little pup?! I miss you!" She wags her tail rabidly to show her happiness.

Some of the people started to snicker at the embarrassing moment.

One of them whispers, "For a fearsome gourmet hunter, she can be an embarrassing mom."

That's right, Yukiko is a gourmet hunter just like Toriko from, well, Toriko. The new continent is home to ingredients and animals from the same show and are very difficult to get. Not to mention that it has become difficult to colonize because of the creatures, weather, and some other extremes. So, they made portals for hunters to travel back and forth.

Yukiko squeezes her son very tightly as she yells at the people, "**WHAT ARE YOU LOT LAUGHING AT?!**"

"NOTHING MA'AM!"

"Can't...breathe..." Saiba tries to breath but his mother's hug is squeezing all the air out of it and breaking his bones.

"Oh my goodness!" she lets go of her son. "Are you alright?"

Red gets up and walks away, "I'll take the rest of my stew to go."

* * *

After that awkwardness, Yukiko shows some of the ingredients she got after the restaurant closes. Yukiko shows everyone that she got while away such as Lemalmonds, Opalobsters, Orangios, Sweetermelon Potatoes, Garlips, a bag of ET Rice and Melon Eggs.

"Looks like a smaller haul than usual." Joichiro stated.

"Did you have some trouble hunting?" Tenshu asks.

Yukiko looks upset as she cross her arms, "I did get more, but the damn guild took most of the ingredients as some sort of tax fee."

"Is that legal?" Aletta asks.

"Probably because they want the best ingredients for themselves." Kuro says without telepathy.

Saiba takes a good look at one of the Orangios with his right hand and the Melon Egg in the other as he says, "I think I can make something with all these."

Joichiro smugs, "Oh really? Then how about this: If you can make something delicious out of all these ingredients, I'll stop giving you some of my specialties whenever you lose to me."

Saiba's eyes are set on fire along with his body as he screams out intensely, "I WILL NOT FAIL!" He is very determine in order to avoid eating his father's disgusting food.

Saiba immediately went to work as he preps his ingredients. First, he cooks the ET Rice in a rice cooker mixed with grounded Lemalmonds to give the rice a nice nutty and citrus flavor. Then he combines Orangios with Golden Wheat Flour and grounded Garlips to act as a breading for the Opalobster. But first, he pounds the Opalobster to make it more tender before breading it. Next, he preps the Sweetermelon Potatoes by washing them and then peeling them before mashing them up. Everyone watches as Saiba cooks all those ingredients.

"What do you think he is making?" Yukiko asks.

"I'm guessing that he is going to make a lobster fried rice." Tenshu says after analyzing what Saiba is doing.

"You know, I also had the same hunch." Joichiro agrees. "But why add mashed potatoes?"

Saiba finishes by putting the rice in the bowls first while mixed with the mashed potatoes. Then he adds the scrambled Melon Eggs before putting the fried Opalobster at the top and adding the garnish.

"Finished!" Saiba presents the bowels to everyone and shows a specially made dish.

The yellowish mashed potatoes go well with the golden glisten of the ET Rice with the scrambled Melon Eggs yummy yolk. The Opalobster glistens with the Golden Wheat breading combine with the glistening of the powdered Orangios. The aroma of the lobster combine with different fruits, garlic, and the eggs give off a very sweet and savory smell that is tantalizing to the nose.

Aletta starts to drool, "That smells so good."

Everyone takes their bowels with forks and say, "Thank you for the food." CHOMP!

After one bite of the Opalobster combine with the scrambled Melon Eggs, ET Rice and other ingredients; their taste buds are taken into overdrive with the sweetness, sourness, saltiness, and savory tastes that are running wild.

* * *

In their minds (except Kuro), they are all standing in a middle of an empty field when the sun rising followed by a huge golden explosion in front of it that blew their clothes away while being bombarded by all the ingredients followed by all the wonderful smells that the ingredients explode into colored gases and different colored fireworks.

"Now that's an intense flavor!" Joichiro shouts. Then his eyes and mouth started to shine brightly.

Everyone else does the same and they are later swept up by a colorful tornado that glows in an assortment of colors like that of opal with sparkles as they can't resist such a powerful force. Then they exploded into an explosive rainbow.

* * *

Back in reality, some of the ladies have weaken knees.

"That was amazing." Aletta says with a blush and light coming out of her mouth. "I'm so glad to be alive right now."

Kuro is already finished with hers as she hands her bowel to Saiba, "Another."

Saiba just look at Kuro with a large sweat drop at the back of his head, "You should really need to learn to slow down and enjoy your food."

"This is pretty good." Tenshu says as he continues eating. "I was suspecting fried rice with the ingredients but you decided to take a katsudon approach."

Yukiko starts crying with her mouth full, "My son is a cooking genius! I am so proud!"

Saiba says to his mother, "Please don't talk and cry with your mouth full."

Joichiro smiles a bit, "To be honest, I was expecting fried rice at first. I'll give you points for creativity on this approach. The different layers of taste and trying to combine them like a kid would do. Back west, kids sometimes combine things to test how they taste like mac & cheese with mashed potatoes and hot dogs. Same with rice, mashed potatoes and cut up chicken with BBQ sauce. Interesting, but delicious nonetheless."

Saiba starts to smile.

"However."

His smile fades.

"Next time, make something that you might enjoy like strawberry jam with anchovies."

"Joichiro!" Yukiko smacks him on the head.

Joichiro laughs, "Just kidding. Although, it is close. You may need to make some adjustments but you pass. So I won't have to give you anymore of my specialties. However, you're forbidden to serve this to our customers."

Saiba squats down, "Oh thank god." He is relieved to hear that and won't have anymore awful foods anymore...for a while. But he remembers something. He gets back up, "Hang on, I gotta get something in the fridge at the house."

* * *

Saiba presents a cake that he made earlier to everyone. "Behold! Rainbownila Cake!"

"Now that's interesting." Joichiro says while looking at the cake.

Tenshu says, "So you tried to make something that has tastes akin to Rainbow Fruit and Vanilove Fruit."

"Rainbow Fruit?" Aletta asks.

Kuro answers, "It is a special fruit that has a sweet aroma that attracts animals closer towards it until they get eaten by the Troll Kongs that take advantage. So it is very difficult to obtain."

Knock, knock, knock. Three knocks are heard from the door before they have a taste. Everyone look at the door.

"Who could that be in this hour?" Tenshu asks.

"Maybe someone has forgotten something." Aletta makes a guess.

"I'll get it!" Saiba runs up to the door.

Yukiko says, "If it is a woman that wants to ask you out, turn her away." Some of the others laugh at her.

Saiba opens the door, "Yes?"

When he opens the door, he sees a person with slick black hair with a streak of white hair swept into the back. He is pale-skinned with black eyes and a notably grim looking face with a wide smile. His outfit is predominantly black, consisting of a trench coat, vest, undershirt, leather gloves, slacks, and shoes. His tie is silver in color with grey stripes going diagonally.

Saiba gets nervous, "M-may I help you." He is completely scared of the stranger standing before him.

"Please forgive me for this late hour." the man sounds polite at least. "But I'm looking for Joichiro. Is he home?"

Saiba looks at his father, "Dad! The grim reaper is here to see you!"

"You're kidding, right!?" Joichiro responds jokingly, "I feel fine!"

Saiba looks back at the strange man in black and gets freaked out when he sees an excitable evil smile on the man's face. Saiba is frozen in place with the look of dread on his face. Far worse than women trying to take him away or his father giving him some of his disgusting experiments to taste. He can't stop shivering from fear as if there is an actual grim reaper about ready to take his soul. The look in the man's eyes look as if he has longed for something and finally found it. Saiba couldn't move as he looks into those villainous eyes like a deer caught in the headlights awaiting for its doom.

"Well!?" Joichiro shouts, "What are you waiting for!? Let the guy in!" Then he says a joke, "We can't delay Death any further!"

Saiba just opens the door while looking frighten while the mysterious man started to look normal with a more pleasant and normal looking smile as he enters.

The man says to Joichiro, "It has been a while, Joichiro-senpai."

"Azami?" Joichiro says in surprise, "Is that really you? Man it's been a while."

"So it has."

Joichiro introduces Azami to everyone along with introducing his son and wife. They talked about their time in Totsuki Academy and the fun they had with everyone listening. However, Azami never told anyone about his banishment yet did tell them about the Special Region being announce to the public. But then...

"Hey, Azami. Why don't you try out my son's cake?"

"Hmm?" Azami looks at the cake and notices that there are seven different layers in seven different colors with vanilla frosting. "Your son made that?"

"Yes he did!" Yukiko sounds proud. "My son made that cake all by himself!"

"I see. I'll try a slice." Azami takes a slice out of the cake and has a fork up. "Do the layers have different flavors?"

"Yeah." Saiba sounds a lot calmer now as he responds.

"Then I'll try the red one first." Azami takes a piece of the red layer and takes a bite. '_I'm tasting cherries being stirred-up in blood orange and raspberry juice with the spice of red cayenne peppers._' Then he takes a bite out of the orange layer. '_I'm getting the taste of oranges mix with mangoes, sweet potatoes with a bizarre taste of carrot cake._' Then he tries the yellow. '_It is sour lemony taste with a sweetness of bananas combined with chestnut and pineapples._' Then the green. '_Sour green apples drowning in kiwi juice with artichokes and a hint of avocados._' Then the blue layer. '_Blueberry soda combined with acai and elderberries with a hint of pistachios. A little less, but has a bit of a mellow flavor to it._' Then the purple layer. '_Plums, grapes, passion fruit combined with almonds, walnuts, and hazelnuts. There is even a hint of ube mixed in._' Then he tries the brown layer. '_It taste like rootbeer and cola combined with limes, oranges, ginger ale, cherries, and green tea. It has some sort of fizziness to this one. But I wonder._' He looks at his cake. '_What happens if you combine them all with the vanilla?_' Azami combines all the aspects of the cake together and taste it. What happens is an explosion of flavors.

* * *

In Azami's mind, he is in a dark space while looking at a massive white sphere that explodes. What happened was the Big Bang that created galaxies, stars, and planets of flavors that explode, create, and explode again and again as he spins out of control as he witness the start of a new universe before him.

"What is this!?" he says while in the middle of the creation of this new universe. "All these flavors combine should've made it unappetizing! But this! This has opened a new dimension in flavors! I can feel my body! My mind! My soul! Everything being stretched out and reconstituted into a new form!"

* * *

Back in reality, Azami lost his composure as he is shocked by the taste of the cake. He breathes heavily after such an experience.

Yukiko takes a slice and tries it out. Once she takes a bite, she realizes something. "Tell me." she says to her son, "Are you trying to make a dessert that would replace the Rainbow Fruit?"

"I was." Saiba says admitting what he was trying to do. "You see, I was trying to bridge the gap between the food of this part of the world and the new continent while combining flavors and ingredients that are common between this world and father's world. Hopefully, I hope I could create dishes that would rival the fancy foods over at the new continent in order to cut down the amount of lives lost over there." He looks down, "Because...I don't want to lose you, mom. I really want you to stay home and for you to stay safe so you and dad can spend more time with each other. And maybe some more time with me and everyone else."

Yukiko starts crying, "Oh, Saiba!" Then she starts squeezing him tightly with her bear hug as tears stream all over the place, "You're such a good boy! I love you so much!" Then she cartoonishly stretch her arm out and grabs Joichiro to join in on the hug. "Isn't our son wonderful!?"

Joichiro is being squeezed tightly, "Can't...breathe..."

Yukiko realizes what she's doing as she sees them both turning blue and lets go, "Sorry! You know how I am with my emotions."

Azami looks at the cake and thinks to himself with a serious look on his face. '_A child made something that would've been inedible actually made something that rivals Joichiro-senpai's? On his own? He makes food that would also rivals some of the ingredients in some other continent that is considered dangerous. This boy maybe Joichiro's son, but he makes something so...so..._' Then Azami gives off a sinister grin, '_Yes. He is exactly what I need to bring forth the new era._' He stands up and approaches Saiba as he places his hands on Saiba's shoulders. "Saiba? How would you feel about attending Totsuki Academy to further perfecting your craft?"

Saiba give a few rapid blinks as he goes, "Huh?"

"You serious?" Joichiro asks.

Yukiko just go, "**HUUUUUUUH!?**"

"Oh boy." Tenshu knows what happens at Totsuki and is a little scared for Saiba.

"Listen, boy." Azami says with a serious look on his face, "If you are serious about bridging the gap between the regular food and the new foods at the continent, you should learn some new techniques, methods of cooking, and how to combine all those methods that would rival the special foods that your mother gathers. You maybe a little rough around the edges, but you have talent."

Yukiko yanks Saiba away and hold him tight. She aggressively yells, "**HELL NO! HONEY TOLD ME ABOUT THAT SCHOOL AND HOW IT WORKS! PLUS ALL THOSE GIRLS WILL TIE HIM UP AND DO INAPPROPRIATE THINGS TO HIM IF THEY SEE HIS FOX TRAITS! NOT TO MENTION THE SCHOOL IS HELL ON EARTH FOR CHEFS! I WILL NOT ALLOW MY SON TO ENROLL IN THAT PLACE! NEVER EVER!**"

Aletta gets scared, "I didn't realize that cooking is that scary."

Tenshu says to Aletta, "Only at the most prestigious schools. Not to mention that Totsuki has a graduation rate of less than ten percent."

Kuro just eats her third slice of cake. Aletta looks like she is about to pass out after hearing how intimidating the school is.

Saiba breaks free from his mother's hug which is a surprise for her.

"S-Saiba?"

Saiba looks at his mother straight at her eyes, "I'm going."

Yukiko and Aletta give a surprise, "**WHAT?!**"

"I'm going to enroll at Totsuki Academy! I'm going to make dishes that rival the foods of the new continent! Once I do that, I won't have to lose you or anyone else! Ever!"

"But you'll be scarred for life at that school!" Yukiko does have a good point. Those that failed at the school are scarred for life.

"Even so!" Saiba continues to stand resolute, "I want to learn! Then use the knowledge I have accumulated to finally bridge the gap!"

Joichiro places his hand on Yukiko's shoulder, "Our boy is growing up."

Yukiko is about to cry again. She looks at her son and sees the fiery determination in his eyes and he isn't going to back down. Yukiko gives Saiba a more gentle hug. She realizes that there is nothing she can do to stop him from growing up.

Joichiro then says, "As for me, I have to get back to my world. I would like to see what has changed since the last time I went out."

"HUH!?"

Azami smiles and leaves. While outside, he thinks to himself with an evil smile, '_Yes. I will need a pawn like him for the new age I will bring to the culinary world. And I will reign as king._'

* * *

The next morning, both Joichiro and Saiba are all dressed up, packed, and ready to leave as they stand in front of the restaurant with Yukiko and Tenshu ready to say goodbye. Yet Saiba look more human as he looks at his necklace that seem to have some sharp teeth and black and white feathers on it along with a strange blue stone at the center.

Yukiko says, "That necklace will help disguise you as a human as long as you wear it."

Saiba looks at his mother, "I understand, mother. And...thank you."

Yukiko gives him a hug, "Just be careful when you're in that world." Then she lets go before looking at Joichiro. "And you, be a bit more careful. Just make sure you don't die by making something disgusting."

"Got it." Joichiro says with some disinterest.

An JSDF jeep drives up from down the street and stops. "All aboard!" says the driver with the windows down.

Both Joichiro and Saiba enter the vehicle with their luggage to head off towards Japan, Earth. Saiba has never ridden in a motorized vehicle before and it will be the first time.

"I'll be back soon!" Joichiro says to everyone.

As the jeep is about to take off, Saiba stick his head and left hand out to say, "Bye, mom! Bye, Tenshu! I'll be back when I get the chance! Say goodbye for everyone for me!"

"Goodbye!" Tenshu waves goodbye.

Yukiko stands in the middle of the road as she says, "Please take good care of yourself!" The jeep drives further away as Yukiko keeps talking. "Watch out for crazy women! Especially the high school girls! Don't forget to clean your underwear! And watch out for dogs! And make sure you follow the rules and laws of that world! AND MAKE SURE NOT TO USE ANY MAGIC! I MEAN IT! YOU CAN'T USE MAGIC IN THAT WORLD!" Then the jeep disappear from sight.

"A bit overly protective, aren't you?" Tenshu asks.

Yukiko trembles a bit before looking at Tenshu. "**WAAA-AAH!**" Yukiko cries with tears streaming all over before slamming her head Tenshu's right shoulder...which hurts...a lot. "**MY BABY IS GONE! WAA-HAA-HAAH!**"

* * *

In the jeep, Saiba is feeling nauseous as they headed towards the tunnel up ahead. What Saiba is experiencing is motion sickness.

"You alright, son?" Joichiro asks. "I know that you're not used to cars, but you may have to." Then he smiles, "I know, how about some sardines with boysenberry jam and honey."

Saiba rolls down the window and vomits.

"HEY!" the driver says angrily. "Joichiro! You shouldn't tease the boy like that!"

Joichiro laughs, "Oh come on! I couldn't help it!"

'_My dad is the worst._' Saiba just sits and waits until the ride is over.

They made it to a checkpoint on the other side of the tunnel. The scenery has change from fantasy/modern mix suburbia to Japanese mountain sides. After getting cleared, the jeep keeps moving.

"There it is!" Joichiro says.

Saiba looks out the windows. His eyes widen and stops being sick for a moment.

"Mt. Fuji! Japan's most famous mountain. And if you look to the left..."

Saiba looks to the left.

"Tokyo! The capital of Japan."

Saiba has never seen a modern city before. He sees skyscrapers that go as high as the sky, even at a distance. He is amazed and in total awe for the sight that he sees before him. But when the jeep hits a pothole, Saiba starts throwing up...on his father.

"BLECH!"

"Ah! Jeez! Do you have to throw-up on me!"

The driver just laughs, "That's what you get!"

* * *

Saiba gets off close to the school. He walks down a street as he admires the cherry blossoms that are in bloom. Saiba enjoys the walk until he hears someone screaming.

"**NOOOOO!**"

Saiba looks ahead and sees a few teenage boys in despair and anguish.

One screams, "**I'M A TOTAL FAILURE!**"

Then he sees an older gentlemen begging to men in black suits and sunglasses, "Please! Don't expel my son! I'm pay you whatever you want! Please don't do this!"

Saiba then turn his attention towards the gate of Totsuki Academy. He keeps on looking up with his eyes widening and jaw dropping as he notices how big the academy is. He thinks to himself, '_WHAT THE FUCK HAVE I GOTTEN MYSELF INTO!? I WAS NOT EXPECTING THIS!_' Saiba slaps himself to snap out of it. '_Right. Made it this far. No use in backing out now._' Saiba walks forward with a determine look on his face and press on.

* * *

**AN: Okay, just to give you guys the heads-up. Now I am working on 4 stories. Well, five because I got more and more story ideas that just won't stop. So I'm gonna upload two chapters to two stories at random every two weeks. Things are gonna be chaotic considering my work schedule.**


	2. The God Tongue

**Chapter 2: The God Tongue**

In some other part of Totsuki Academy, Erina Nakiri, the girl with the 'God Tongue' and the granddaughter of the director of the academy, taste test some sort of soup. The soup is somewhat transparent and white with some green garnish in a black bowl that is on a red tray with some red chopsticks in front of the soup.

"And this is the last item." says a male student.

"Hmm." Erika gives a subtle sound before tasting it. She takes the bowl with both hands and taste the broth.

* * *

In Erika's mind, she is at some sort of hot springs resort out fresco and enjoys the hot water with a towel on her head. She seems to enjoying herself...until she noticed a silverback gorilla is there with her. They stare at each other for a few moments before Erika stands up and freaks out.

* * *

Back in reality, she slams the bowl with all of its contents on the head of the person that made it and shouts, "DISGUSTING!"

The poor student falls onto his back while in pain from the hot temperature of the soup. Around them, in some Japanese-style courtyard, there are plenty of male students in their chef outfits that are stained from the soup dunked on them and bowls on their heads.

Erika look at them all with great displeasure and her arms crossed, "Now seriously? I can't believe that you all made it this far by putting out such nauseating slop." She speaks in a harsh and snooty tone, "Especially that oyster porridge. Uck. It was...like taking a bath with a sweaty western lowland gorilla!"

"Uh?" the failed chefs went. They don't get what she is describing.

"That's uh...obscure." one of the students say silently.

"Her sense of taste is quite different from ordinary people." another one commented silently.

"Start over." Erika orders, "It looks like you took a shortcut or two with the mise en place." (Mise en place is French for "putting in place" which she refers to the organization of the ingredients a cook will need for the menu items to be prepared.)

The look at the fallen student's face looks like he did do some shortcuts.

"Listen: I know your group is tying to expand it's business, so you are looking to make things more efficient and everything." She gives them all a cold, intimidating stare. "But even so, it does you no good to violate and pollute a person's tongue like this!"

All the failed chefs bow to her and apologize in unison, "WE ARE SO VERY SORRY, MISS ERINA!"

* * *

Outside of Totsuki's Academy's main gate, Saiba is standing outside and is in shock with his jaw dropped with the inside of his head screaming, '_WHAT THE FUCK HAVE I GOTTEN MYSELF INTO!? I WAS NOT EXPECTING THIS!_' Saiba slaps himself to snap out of it. '_Right. Made it this far. No use backing out now._' Saiba walks forward with a determine look on his face and press on.

As he heads in, he notices that he sticks out like a sore thumb. '_This place is like a meeting place for nobles or something. These guys have bodyguards and personal attendants. I know dad told me that it is the most prestige school in this country, but damn._'

* * *

On the airplane, Joichiro is in his seat as the plane takes off. He smirks, '_The thought of my boy graduating from that school is comical. But I'm sure he'll be fine._' But then his smirk disappears, '_Yet maybe I should've told him that the secret to good cooking is finding the right woman. A woman that would make him into a better man. Better at cooking. Better at everything._' He smiles again, '_But I'm sure he'll figure it out sooner or later. He's a bright kid and very creative. Plus with his looks, he might end-up with a girlfriend in a week or less._'

* * *

Over at a Japanese-style building, Erina Nakiri is walking with her secretary and dear friend, Hisako Arato. She stops as she says, "Well, what do I have next?"

Hisako hands Erina a clipboard and bows respectfully, "This, ma'am."

Erina turns around to take the clipboard. She reads it, "Judging the transfer exams?" She gives a bored and silent sigh as she gives back the clipboard. "I didn't know joining the council would mean doing this kind of menial labor. I guess I'll head over there after I get changed."

* * *

Somewhere else, Saiba is taken in by all the sights until he bumped into a bench. "OW!"

On the bench seems to be some rich boy in blue sweeter with a buttoned shirt underneath with a red bowtie and grey slacks enjoying tea. He sees Saiba hopping up and down on one foot as Saiba rubs his left leg.

"Ow-ow-ow!"

"Are you okay?" the boy asks with a smile and his eyes closed.

"Sorry. I got distracted."

"Not to worry. You're trying to transfer here as well are you? Please have a seat."

Saiba sits on the bench, "Thank you." He rubs the pain on his left leg until it feels better.

The boy next to Saiba says, "Totsuki's middle school division is announcing their advancement exam results today. Plus, students from other middle schools like us are here for the transfer exam. I'm Yoshiaki Nikaido. My family runs a prominent French restaurant."

"Wow. That's a bit of a coincidence." Saiba is impressed, "My family runs a restaurant too. But share it with a business partner."

"Yeah, well, it may not be a coincidence." Yoshiaki then turn his attention towards the transfer students with Saiba looking in the same direction. "That boy over there, he's the heir to a nationwide restaurant chain. The other is the son of a major wholesaler that distributes fish throughout Kanto. Most everyone here works in food. All on the path to become restaurateurs."

"Oh." Saiba looks around.

Yoshiaki looks at Saiba, "What about you? What's the name of your restaurant?"

Saiba looks back at Yoshiaki, "Oh, mine? It's called, Yuki-Neko."

"Yuki-Neko? Gourmet I presume?"

"It's a small restaurant back in the Special Region."

Yoshiaki opens his eyes wide open when he heard that, "Wait, you're from the Special Region?!" He is shocked to hear something like that.

Saiba just smiles and nod, "Yeah! Although it may not be fancy, but we do get some very nice guests once a week. Like an imperial princess, a half-elf duchess, a gladiator champion, some well renowned heroes, a fairy queen and her fairies, two royal siblings from a desert kingdom and even dragon gods." What Saiba didn't realize that he is bragging about his restaurant. That is because he is still naive about where he is or still trying to get use to modern society.

Yoshiaki's jaw dropped and spills tea on his lap and too shocked to notice. His right eye twitches after hearing that.

"What's wrong?" Saiba tilted his head a little.

"'What's wrong' you ask?" Yoshiaki looses his composure, "EVERYTHING! YOU GET TO WAIT NOBILITY AND GODS WHILE ALSO HAVING ACCESS TO FOODS THAT DON'T EXIST HERE IN THIS WORLD! I ONLY JUST HEARD ABOUT THE SPECIAL REGION FROM THE NEWS AND YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT YOU'RE FROM THERE!?"

Saiba is still confuse as he just say, "Yeah. Born and raised."

Some of the other transfer students overheard the conversation.

One say, "That guy is from the Special Region?"

Another say, "That means that guy has access to ingredients that we can't."

Another student say, "I bet the school enrolled him here because of his talents with those dishes."

"Or maybe just to piss us off!" another say with anger and jealousy in his voice.

"Oh and by the way." Saiba says to Yoshiaki, "I heard a student is gonna be the judge for the exam. Is that true?"

"Wait, a student being the judge?" Yoshiaki thinks about it for a few moments until his face shows abstract terror when he realizes who the judge is gonna be for the exam. "You mean...Erina Nakiri!?" he says in horror.

"**WHAT?!**" the transfer students say in surprise.

They murmur with one of them saying, "The God Tongue is gonna be the judge for our exam?!" in surprise.

Another says in horror, "We don't stand a chance!"

"RUN!" one of the female transfer students screamed.

So all the transfer students, including Yoshiaki, runaway in terror along with their bodyguards and servants. Because they know that if Erina Nakiri says your food is no good, it will be known throughout the culinary world. Although Saiba doesn't know that.

"Another Nakiri?" Saiba says his thoughts out loud. Then he remembers how terrifying Akami was and shivers. "Just hope she isn't as terrifying as that other one." But he shakes it off and stays focus. '_No! I'm not backing out! I must move forward! No matter what!_'

* * *

He steps inside the building and is in a great hall the place looks fancy that even impress him. Saiba looks at the room with a naive and amazed look on his face. If his tail is out right now, it would be wagging with amazement...that is until he comes across Erina Nakiri with Hisako Arato in their school uniforms.

Saiba stops and says in a formal and polite tone, "Hello, nice to meet you." He gives a respectful Japanese bow, "My name is Saiba Yukihira." he then straighten his back, "So it is true about a student being a judge for the exam."

"Are you kidding?" Erina says with the look of disapproval. "You're the only one?"

Saiba rubs the back of his head with his right hand, "Afraid so. When I told them about a rumor that a student will be the judge, they ran out screaming for some reason. Somebody called, Erina Nakiri, was it?"

"That is right." Erina then introduces herself (and full of herself), "I am Erina Nakiri, the God Tongue and a member of Totsuki's Council of Ten."

Saiba tilted his head a little in confusion, "Yeah, the 'God Tongue' thing, I don't get it." Then he takes a good look at her and thinks, '_So she's a Nakiri? She doesn't look all that scary like that one guy. I thought she would look like a female grim reaper._'

Erina gets pissed-off, "What? You mean you never heard of me?!"

"No clue." he shrugs, "Sorry, but I'm not exactly from this world." Saiba explains his ignorance.

"What do you mean by that?!" Erina is getting very upset.

Hisako looks at her clipboard and flip a few pages to find Saiba's file. She reads it and is shocked. She shows it to Erina, "I have his file."

Erina looks over and sees Saiba's file. Her eyes widen when she reads where he is from. She looks at him, "You're from the Special Region?!"

Saiba does a few nods.

"That would explain it." Erina calms down a bit. "I'll let it pass for now. But to be honest, I was expecting something less human. You know, like an elf or dwarf or something."

Saiba clears his throat as he goes, "*cough* Right. *cough*" He's hiding the fact that he isn't human and gets a little nervous.

"Although..." Erina takes a good look at Saiba, "Are you sure you're a boy?"

"HEY!" Saiba yells out of embarrassment.

"What-ever." Erina gives the clipboard back to Hisako and orders, "Bring the cooking station here."

"Yes, ma'am." Hisako takes the clipboard and wheel out a cart full of different ingredients ranging from corn, lettuce, potatoes, tomatoes, carrots, green peppers, eggs, green pumpkins, onions, cabbage, a wheel of cheese with a slice removed and other such ingredients.

Saiba look at all the ingredients. '_Those ingredients look...normal. This is gonna be a lot easier than I thought._'

Erina smiles as she approaches the cooking station full of ingredients. Among them all, she chose an egg and shows it to Saiba. "You're main ingredient will be eggs. Make me three proper dished. If your plates impress me, you may transfer. Failure will result in you being banned from the academy."

"That's a little harsh." Saiba speaks his mind and is being nervous.

"It's part of Totsuki." Erina gives a prideful smug, "Failures have no place in this school. If you fail, then you can return to whatever backwards peasant house you are from. Yet there is one more thing to add." She looks at Hisako, "Bring it out."

"Yes, ma'am!" Hisako went back to where she got the cooking station and brings out a large egg the size of a football (rugby in England). She hands it to Erina.

Erina takes the egg and shows it, "In one of your dishes, you have to use this!"

"A roc egg." Saiba pointed out what it is. A roc is a giant size bird of prey that can carry large elephants that have Middle-Eastern origins.

"Of course you know what it is."

* * *

Saiba places his knife case, that seems a little longer and larger than normal, opens it up to reveal a bunch of shiny kitchen knives of all types. They glisten as if they have been sharpen and polished with such great care to the point that you can see reflections. He wraps his headband on his head, get his apron on and started cooking. First, he examines the eggs to see which ones are good enough through scent, sound, and through the light. He places the good ones in one bowl and those he judges not good in another. Saiba preps everything at a fast speed yet with great precision and care for each of the ingredients such as the eggs being stirred up and something cooking in a large pot where he placed all of his diced up ingredients.

Erina looks at what he is cooking. '_What the hell is he cooking? I can't see the finished product at all._' Erina looks at Saiba, "Saiba Yukihira, what in god's name are you making?"

"An appetizer." he responds as he continues to cook without looking at her or taking his eyes off of what he is cooking. "Now please be quiet." he says in a monotone, emotionless tone, "I'm almost done."

Erina thinks, '_Saiba Yukihira. Just what food card trick do you intend to make?_"

"Almost there...and done!" Saiba presented three small bowls of what looks like scrambled eggs in little pieces next to three bowls of rice. "Please enjoy."

Both Erina and Hisako are not impressed.

'_Yep._' Erina thought, '_As I thought. He has nothing to offer._'

"Hold on." Saiba says with his right hand raise. "Before you judge, you might wanna take a closer look."

Hisako and Erina give it a closer examination. They both notice something glistening under the scrambled egg bites.

'_Something is underneath the egg._' Erina realizes.

Saiba pours the contents of the furikake onto the rice as some fluffy eggs get bounced along with some strange, golden cube gelatin that slowly melts onto the rice and spreads among the rice and eggs.

Erina thinks to herself while witnessing the transformation, '_The heat of the rice is melting it. And as it melts, it coats more and more of the rice._' But then she smells something. '_What is this aroma?_ _Is that chicken?_' Erina smells the aroma of the furikake and starts to feel something...strange. '_The delicant scent of slow simmered chicken is gradually building?_' She realizes, '_I get it! This is transforming furikake rice! It is completely different than it started._' She gulps a little, '_I got to find out what it taste like._' She says to Saiba in her usual attitude, "I will grant you this: I will go ahead and take a bite. One."

But Hisako says, "But why are there three?"

Saiba explains, "One's for Erina, one's for you..." He point his finger out the door, "And one for the old man that is eavesdropping."

"Old man?" Erina asks.

Then they hear a hearty laugh at the door. "So, you knew I was there the whole time." the voice definitely sounded like an old man. The old man walks in and is Erina's grandfather, Senzaemon Nakiri!

"Grandfather?!" Erina says in surprise. "Oh my god, what are you doing here?!"

He smiles as he stroke his beard, "I'm only checking on your progress in the exam."

Saiba adds the garnish, "It's ready!"

Erina, Hisako and Senzaemon sat down and look at the bowls. Erina takes the first bite of the egg and is already on cloud nine.

She enjoys the taste until she realizes, '_Wait a minute! I forgot to judge the flavor!_'

Hisako tries a bite and felt something on her tongue while blushing. As for Senzaemon, he shows his muscular chest and laughs.

"AAAHH!" Saiba freaks out. "Did I do something wrong?!"

Senzaemon smiles, "There is nothing wrong, boy!"

Hisako keeps on eating in a daze with the blissful look on her face. Almost like someone that is hypnotized.

Erina explains, "Whenever my grandfather eats something delicious, he strips."

Saiba thinks with a giant sweat drop, '_Seriously?!_'

"This is nikogori, isn't it?" Senzaemon asks.

"That is correct." Saiba says with a smile. "I simmered chicken wings, bonito stock, ginger, onion, sake, mirin, sugar, light soy sauce, salt and broth all in one pot. Breaking the ingredients down and later put them in the fridge to cool until it turned into a gelatin-like substance. Thus, transforming furikake rice."

Erina takes another bite and is experiencing ecstasy. '_Oh god. I can't believe that something this good is made by someone from another world. It...it feels like I'm getting lifted by some buttery wings._'

* * *

In Erina's mind, she is in some place with a golden colored sky while flying on wings made of eggs. She flies across the sky with an ocean made of nikogori with the sun being a giant yolk. She flies on down to scoop up some of the nikogiri and drinks it which cause her to be in pure bliss.

'_Oh yes. This is delicious. I feel like... I feel like..._'

* * *

Erina, in reality, started to feel weak in the knees and unable to say anything with her head looking down. Saiba is starting to get nervous on whether or not he made it too good. Hisako snaps out of it and realizes her bowl is empty.

Senzaemon already finishes his. He looks at Erina, "Your judgment? But be honest."

Erina's jaw is a little shaky, "It's...delicious. The best I ever had."

Hisako is surprised to hear that, '_She actually admitted it!? She actually admitted that it was delicious!?__ Erina, the God Tongue, admitted something like this is good!_' She looks at her bowl, '_But then again. It was good._'

Saiba sighed in relief. "Okay. I'll get to work on the next dish."

Saiba gets to work on the next dish as he uses heavy cream, eggs, and a few other ingredients. He mixes the egg whites and flour together before making a cream made of heavy cream, egg yolks, salt and black pepper with an electric hand mixer.

'_Is he making a souffle omelette?_' Erina wonders what is Saiba making. '_Seems to be a bit weaker than the transforming furikake rice. So what kind of trick is Saiba up to?_' Erina seems to be anticipating on what Saiba is cooking. However, she started to remember Joichiro Saiba and the picture she has. '_...Joichiro Saiba..._'

"Almost done." Saiba says as he waits for the timer and finishes chopping fresh parsley. The timer went off and he flips all three omelettes into the plates. The omelettes are all bouncy and fluffy as they made it on the plates. Then he adds the sauce and parsley. "And done." He presents the dishes to the three. "Order up!"

"Hmm." Senzaemon takes a spoon and taps it a little. The omelette wiggle a little by the slightest movement in the air. Much like jello but more sensitive. "I see. A mini souffle omelette. It vibrates to the slightest motion before being touched."

"This is almost as simple as the furikake rice yet that had more to it." Hisako stated.

Erina stares at it before trying to get in. '_A bit more simple indeed. But it's done perfectly well. If it is almost as perfect as the appetizer, then it should be good...right?_'

The three take a spoonful and take a bite.

Erina thinks after tasting, '_The omelette is so fluffy and it melts in your mouth!_'

Hisako thinks, '_This omelette taste like_ _magic!_' She is on cloud nine again.

* * *

In their minds, Erina and Hisako are little kids that are treating the omelette like a trampolining. They enjoy having fun jumping up and down like they don't have a care in the world. Senzaemon joins in on the action and jumps up and down with them.

Then the three slide down the sauce side of the omelette and go, "WEEEEEE!" until they ended up covered in tomato sauce. Despite that, they laugh and smile. Enjoying the time of their lives.

* * *

The three snapped out of it and realize that their plates are empty. Not to mention that Senzaemon is topless again.

Erina is surprised that her omelette is already gone. "But when did... How... I didn't realize that..."

Hisako says while looking at the plate, "We were in a daze that we didn't realize we ate it all."

Senzaemon looks down and realizes his muscles are exposed again. "The omelette was delicious that I didn't realize that my chest is exposed."

Saiba starts to get timid with half his face behind a tray and asks, "Was it okay?"

Erina thinks about it for a moment, '_I can't believe I ate the whole thing without realizing it._' Then gives a glance at Saiba, '_Saiba Yukihira, who are you? Who trained you? There is no way a fourteen-year-old would make something like this with no training at all. These dishes are far superior for any amateur from any restaurant._' But she put that in the back of her head for now. "It was good."

Saiba smiles and lowers the tray.

"However."

Saiba smile faded.

"There is one last dish you still need to make." Erina points at the roc egg, "Using that!"

Saiba goes to work immediately, "I'll see what I can do. And I know exactly what to make. I'm gonna make custard pudding as a dessert."

Erina waits in anticipation, '_Custard pudding made from an egg of a mythical creature?_' Her mouth starts to drool a little yet wipe it off. She smiles, '_I can't wait._'

'_Custard pudding made from a roc egg?_' Hisako seems to be just as eager as Erina, '_I wonder what it would taste like._'

"However." Saiba says to everyone to get their attention. "It maybe a little late, but I will make a very special pudding that has some spices in it."

"What?" Erina says in surprise.

After Saiba mixes the ingredients, he added black pepper, cinnamon and cloves to the pudding. "This is Winter Season Custard Pudding. We usually eat these around autumn or winter time and it always kept us warm." Then he makes the caramel that is mixed with red chili peppers.

Sometime later, Saiba finishes.

"And done!" Saiba removes his headband, "I hope you enjoy."

What they see before them are three custard puddings that look like they have little speckles in it with a red caramel sauce on the top along with red chili peppers on top.

* * *

**AN: For those that don't know, the pudding is from the ending of the first season; Spice. If you watch through the end, you can see it.**

* * *

"Okay." Erina is unsure about it. "So like, we have a cold egg dessert with hot ingredients thrown in."

"Hmm." Hisako is a bit curious.

"I see." Senzamon says in intrigue, "A dessert made of an egg of a mythical creature from another world made into some sort of spicy pudding." '_Yet this boy. Can he be..._'

Erina takes a spoon and take a little off the top. She slowly moves it into her mouth and taste it.

* * *

In her mind, Erina is in a middle of a whirlpool made of the pudding and caramel sauce moving at fast speed while she is screaming.

She screams out, "THE COLDNESS OF THE PUDDING MIX WITH THE HEAT OF THE SPICES IS SWIRLING OUT OF CONTROL ON MY TONGUE! MY BODY CANNOT HANDLE THIS! IT'S TOO FAST! AND YET, WHY DOES IT FEEL SOOOO GOOOOOOD!" she later drowns in it with her eyes rolled up and tongue sticking out.

* * *

In reality, Erina scarfs down the pudding and leave nothing left. Before Hisako has a piece, Erina swipes it and chows it down which scares Hisako. She did the same with his grandfather's. Saiba is a little freaked out.

"More..." Erina says as if she has found a craving that she longs for. "I want more..." She looks at Saiba with an ahe ago face, "GIVE ME MORE!" Her eyes are rolled up, have her tongue completely hanging out and gives a creepy smile. "MORE! NOW!"

Saiba screams before Erina comes at him like some sort of Japanese demon. She slip her left hand and falls on top of Saiba. Kissing him. When she realizes she is kissing him with her tongue inside his mouth. In her mind...

* * *

Erina is in a typhoon where she is drowning in Saiba's saliva and the waves keep on hitting her.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" she screams out. "I'M DROWNING! BUT FOR SOME REASON, I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT IT! I..." She is later submerged into the ocean.

That is until a merman version of Saiba comes to her rescue. Saiba gives her mouth to mouth and they suddenly appear in a realm full of hearts as she blushes. Once done, they both stare at each other with Erina having an overwhelming sensation.

* * *

Erina stops and get off of Saiba. After that, she twists and unable to control her body as her legs look like they are all wet. Saiba scoot backwards and is nearly traumatized. Then suddenly, Erina grabs one of Saiba's ankles.

"You're mine." she says in a crazy, obsessive tone of voice. "I want you." She leaps onto him and starts licking his right cheek.

"EEEEWW!" Saiba shouts by how disgusting it feels to be licked. "THAT'S GROSS!"

Erina then forced him to face her as she says "Give me more of your spit!" Then she is knocked out by her grandfather by a chop.

"Miss Erina!" Hisako runs up and try to get the unconscious God Tongue onto her shoulders.

"I do apologize." Senzaemon apologizes to Saiba while bowing to him. "I have no idea what has come over my granddaughter. I have never seen her act that way before nor has she taken an interests in anyone else's cooking." He offers him his hand to help him up, "Due to my granddaughter's...state of mind, you pass. You can now transfer to Totsuki Academy."

Saiba takes the hand and gets pulled up to his feet. "Thank you. But can I ask one thing?" He point at Erina, "Keep your granddaughter away from me!" Saiba feels violated and refuse to go anywhere near Erina Nakiri every again.

* * *

Saiba exits out of the building around sundown. He pulls out his smartphone and tries to figure out how to use it. "How do I use it again? Is it contacts then find 'Dad' on the list? Oh hey, it worked." Saiba place the phone close to his ear and can hear ringing.

After a few moments, the phone answers. "_Hello?_"

"Hey, dad! It's me!" Saiba walks away from the building. "Guess who made it in?"

"_What?! You got in!?_" Joichiro is surprised to hear that.

"I sure did." Saiba smiles with the look of relief.

"_Way to go! I was expecting you to fail but I'm proud you made it in._"

"Where in this world are you now?"

"_I'm in a country called India, located on the continent across the Sea of Japan. Right now I'm heading to a monastery that a friend and I are heading towards so I will loose contact real soon. Oh, did anything happened?_"

Saiba told Joichiro everything that has happened to him.

Joichiro laughs over the phone, "_Looks like you found yourself a woman in a new world already!_"

"Don't laugh!" Saiba is infuriated, "That Woman is a complete nutjob! She kept on licking me! Gross!"

Joichiro laughs some more, "_Ah man! Wish I could've seen it! But that doesn't sound like the Erina Nakiri I knew._"

"Wait, what?" Saiba is shocked to hear that. However, their phone disconnected. Saiba looks at his phone, "What did he mean by that? Also, how come these things aren't that good with those magical communication devices back home? Those use the air itself with no break-ups."

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone! I know that I uploaded it early, but I got lucky to get chapters for three stories done. Hope you enjoy!**


	3. The French Chef That Smiled That Day

**Chapter 3: The French Chef That Smiled on That Day  
**

Three years ago, Megumi Tadokoro, a student of Totsuki, is saying goodbye to all her friends and family at the train station on a snowy day.

The train stopped at the station as Megumi says, "Well the train is right on time." She looks at the group gathered there. "I guess I'll be going."

Her grandfather says to her, "Megumi, I can't believe your leaving your mother and I." He extremely proud yet sad for her. "It sees only now that you just turned thirteen." The man wipes one of his eyes and about to cry.

"Grandpa." Megumi just smiles, "You don't need to worry about me."

One of Megumi friends say with some pep in her voice, "Sure enough! You're food is like the best we ever had around here!" She praises Megumi's cooking and her cooking techniques are going to a fancy school.

Another friend raises her right arm, "I just know you'll make it in the big city!"

"Yeah."

Megumi's mother approaches, "I hope you'll be able to get settled." She pulls out a charm from her pocket and gives it to Megumi, "Take this. It'll bring you good luck at school, darlin'."

Megumi takes the charm and looks like she's sad about leaving. "Thank you."

Everyone cheers for Megumi as she leaves for Totsuki Academy. She sits in the back of one of the cars as she looks out the window.

'_Thanks everyone._' She looks at her charm with a smile while holding it tenderly in her hands. '_I just know that I'll become a great chef someday._' The charm reads 'Academic Achievement Charm'. '_Then I'll come back home._'

Unfortunately, when she got there, she keeps on getting bad grades one after another. Some are D's and some are E's (which are an equivalent of D-'s). Some others include F's. Yet to make matters worse, she received a final warning that if she gets another F or E, she will be expelled. Megumi freaks out when she got that letter. If she gets expelled, she will let everyone in her home town down.

* * *

Now, it is the start of her high school year...but that won't last long. As everyone enters into a large field where the entrance ceremony is being held along with fallen cherry blossom petals, she just stands there worrying that she will be sent home.

'_Megumi Tadokoro. At the very beginning of my first year of high school, is on the edge of a cliff._' Megumi imagines herself standing on a single plot of ground that is surrounded by nothing but cliffs. She does snap out of it and heads in with the other students where she meet two of her dormmates and friends, Yuki Yoshino & Ryoko Sakaki.

On the stage, Urara Kawashima, the student announcer and self-proclaimed pop idol of Totsuki, makes the announcement. "_We now present our academic insignia and our new freshman representative, Erina Nakiri._"

"Thank you." Erina thanks Urara as she steps towards the podium. She smiles and bows to the woman in a black business suit that gives her a pin with the wind blowing her hair that makes all the guys want her.

One of the male students admires her, "Ah, Miss Erina. She's smokin' as always."

Another male student says, "She's beautiful and top of her class. She's the perfect woman!"

One male student hugs himself, "If I could just go out with her just once, I died happy."

One of his fellow classmates warn him, "Are you crazy? She would kill you or would throw you out the freakin' school."

Another warns him, "Yeah. She's the granddaughter of the don who is the mafia boss of the food world."

The student they warn just says, "Yeah, but still."

Urara speaks, "_And now we'll have our ceremonial address, the academy's director..."_

Everyone of the students start to get scared when the director take the stage as he gives off a fiery aura that would make them cry home to their mothers and a vicious stare.

"_Master Senzaemon Nakiri!_"

The male students look like they are about ready to piss themselves as they compare him to the devil. The Devil of Cooking.

The director speaks, "_I welcome you. You have reached the high school division. Congratulations._"

Everyone stares at him and pay close attention to his speech as if they are listening to a strong warrior speaking over his subjects. Yet some are more scarred of him than most.

"_For three years, you have learn the basics of food preparation while attending our middle school division. You have further your knowledge of ingredients of this world. You have taken numerous drills for which you had to prepare dishes. You have heard a wide variety of lectures such as cooking theory, nutrition, public health, cultivation and managing a restaurant business. Now as you stand at the precipice of the rest of your cooking lives. You'll be facing challenges. Not just of technique and knowledge, but the resolve to see you can live as a professional chef. And that means ninety-nine percent of you can sacrifice yourselves to the cooking gods to unveil those that move on._"

Many are scarred that they may not make it that far. The tension is so thick that you can cut it with a knife. Yet there is one male student that is on the chubby side that is trying to hold in his laughter. This is Isami Aldini.

He says to the blonde-haired student next to him, "He said 'sacrifice'. That sounds like it's gonna be hardcore."

This is Takumi Aldini, who smugs as he just says, "Uh-huh. Sure hope so."

"_Last year, we started with 812 high school division freshmen, and the number that was allowed to proceed on was just 76. The mediocre and the inept were cast aside without mercy. Out of a thousand freshmen, only 100 will remain to advance. And you will be able to count on one hand, those who reach graduation. The odds are not in your favor. But you..._*points his finger at the students*_ You can make it_ _happen!_"

Now the students are more determine to rise up and take on this challenge.

"_Study hard, cook hard. And now I would like to make a special announcement. Totsuki has acquired ingredients from the Special Region. A new world full of strange ingredients that are impossible to find on this world. These new ingredients will test all your skills and knowledge that you have obtained her at school. Those of you who manage to use the ingredients that professionals can't get their hands on, will be known as the ultimate chef! Best of luck to you._"

A lot of the students mutter to each other about this completely new challenge that has been thrown at them. If they can cook some of the ingredients from the Special Region, they will achieve a greater accomplishment than any professional in the world.

Erina sits on a chair in the tent and being all smug. '_The source of Totsuki's brand strength is that it educates a select few chosen through fierce competition. If you can make it to graduation, you'll obtain a lifetime of stardom in the cooking world. But be that as it may, I feel sorry for everyone that is in the same class as I_ am." She's being a braggart again."_Because form the moment you were born, you were fated to battle for second place. Only one will reach the summit of the academy and the one that reigns supreme in the culinary world. Me, Erina Nakiri._"

Yet she looks down and her smug faded as she remembers something and isn't paying attention to the announcement of the transfer student. She remembers Saiba Yukihira and how good his cooking was and remembers the kiss. Erina started to drool a little when she remembers him.

'_Saiba Yukihira._' Erina wipes the drool from her mouth with her left hand. '_Oh, what I wouldn't give for the taste of your sweet lips and the warmth of your tongue. You are the only one that can satisfy this new craving that I desire. And that craving is: Love. Yes, other than Joichiro Saiba, you were the only chef that can cook better than me. I have fallen for you. I want you. Please god, give me a chance to taste that boy one more time._'

Urara argues with someone, "_Just make the speech._"

A familiar voice says nervously, "_But no one told me that I have to make any speeches._"

When Erina heard that voice, she looked at the podium and sees Saiba Yukihira himself, who is being nervous about making a speech. Erina's face turns beet red and drools a lot more along with her legs getting a little wet. Erina starts grinning like a mad woman as she licks her lips.

'**_THANK YOU GOD!_**'

Saiba looks extremely nervous as he just stands there with everyone looking at him. Saiba speaks the best he could, "_Hello. My name is Saiba Yukihira and I transfer here from the Special Region and also a human guy._"

"Say what?!" one of the female students shouted.

"That guy is from the Special Region?!" a male student cried out.

One of the female students says, "He is kinda cute."

Another male students says, "For someone from the Special Region, he seems normal except for his girly looks."

"I was expecting an elf or an orc. But no luck." another male students says.

"Ah man!" one of the female students went. "I was hoping for a furry!"

"There's something wrong with you." another female student says to the last one.

Saiba takes a deep breath to calm down and tries to make a speech from the top of his head. "_To be honest, I wasn't expecting to make any speeches. From what I heard, the reason why a lot of people have been expelled is because they lack restaurant experience needed to survive and lack the proper imagination needed to create special dishes that can satisfy customers. To be brief, those with restaurant experience in the food industry before coming to this academy, we'll take the top spots at this school. The rest are gonna have to do something else if they failed. If you manage to make delicious dishes with the ingredients from my world, then congratulations. You have a chance. Maybe to be number one._"

Takumi started to smirk while his brother tries to hold in his laughter.

"Did you hear that, brother?" the chubby brother finds it funny, "Guess we'll be the top students here."

"Agreed."

"_That is all and good luck with this challenge. One more thing: I'm gonna cook dishes that rival the ingredients from the new continent of my homeworld. Wish me luck._" Saiba bows and exits the stage.

Most of the students' spirits have been riled up as they accept the gauntlet that was thrown at them. Many are fired up and want to make it to Totsuki's Council of Ten by using everything that they got.

As Saiba heads towards the tent, he sees Erina Nakiri there covered in drool and looks desperate that she wants to devour Saiba. Saiba gets freaked out as Erina gets closer with her tongue hanging out and eyes rolled over along with a psychotic smile that is desperate for fulfilling her craving.

Here is Saiba's thoughts: '**_CRAAAAAAAP! SHE'S HERE! CRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAP!_**'

But before long, Senzaemon appeared behind her and gives her a chop that only temporarily knocks her out.

"Thanks for the save!" Saiba is grateful to the director as he bows.

"Not to worry." the director holds on to his unconscious granddaughter. "You might want to head towards your class."

Saiba stands in attention, "Yes, sir!" and run towards his first class.

Senzaemon looks at Saiba running towards his class and thinks, '_Just hope you are ready for what's in store for you, Saiba Yukihira. If my granddaughter or any of her subordinates defeat you, you will be hers because of the agreement Erina and I made._'

Back in the field, the students head towards class as Yuki and Ryoko talk.

"Can you believe that guy?" Yuki speaks to Ryoko in an upset manner, "I mean, just because he's from the Special Region, doesn't mean he has to act all high and mighty. What is he, fantasy nobility?"

"But he does have some good pointers though." Ryoko points out that Saiba might be right, "Yet he is cute. Speaking of the Special Region ingredients, did you get that rabbit?"

"I haven't check yet." Yuki turns her head, "What do you think of the new guy, Megu-" Megumi isn't there. "Megumi?"

Megumi is still at the field and standing there, being depressed about getting expelled. '_What am I gonna do?_' Megumi wonders what is she gonna do about the situation she is in. '_I'm definitely next on the chopping block. Even though I made it to high school, I'm still on the verge of getting expelled._' But Megumi shakes it off and tries to boost her confidence. '_No, I shouldn't give up! Everyone back home is counting on me. Right! I need to get good grades and avoid that transfer student._' But Megumi has a thought, '_But yet, he is from the Special Region and is an expert on the ingredients and dishes from the other world. Maybe I should ask him. Yet I might stand out more so maybe I should avoid him for now._'

* * *

As everyone is getting into pairs, everyone glares at Saiba after he threw the gauntlet at their faces at the opening ceremony. Megumi freaks out when she is partnered up with Saiba and all stares are glaring at the both of them. Frankly, this is the worst situation for her.

Saiba notices Megumi and extends his hand, "Hello. My name is Saiba Yukihira. What's your name?" He gives her a friendly smile.

Megumi is completely nervous as she tries to shake Saiba's hand. "Um, my name is Megumi. Megumi Tadokoro." As she shakes his hand, she takes a good look at him. '_Being up this close, he does look like a girl...a little. Not to mention he looks cute. Was he a noble before coming here?_' For that moment, Megumi felt calm and her nervousness disappears.

* * *

The two are in Cooking Room Practice #3 as they are wearing their chef outfits and have their stations full of pots, pans and normal ingredients. Everyone continues to glare at Saiba as he just look at the ingredients.

"This is a bit awkward." Saiba says to himself, "I don't think I had someone to teach me how to cook since I was a child. Plus, the ingredients are completely...normal. Maybe I might have a chance of making something that rival the ingredients from the new continent. Maybe something even better."

Everyone murmur to themselves after hearing Saiba's thoughts out loud about how he is going to cook food that rival ingredients from the Special Region.

One of the male students say, "He's gonna make something better than the Special Region cuisines?"

His partner smirks, "Yeah right. Everyone knows that there is no way to beat Special Region foods."

Another male student at a another station says, "I wonder if those special ingredients are harder to get than normal foods."

"Probably." his partner says. "I checked the price of those ingredients and they are super expensive. I try to buy one of those Snap Mushrooms, but one cost 350 yen each."

"For real?"

Megumi is squating on the floor as she does this strange thing with her hands because she's nervous. She keeps on air drawing X's on her hand and eats them.

Saiba looks down, "Megumi, right? Are you feeling alright? Because you're acting pretty strange."

Megumi stops and looks at Saiba, "Um, well uh...I thought that it would help me not be so nervous."

"Nervous? Why?"

Megumi looks down and looks a little sad, "Well, because, if I end up with one more failing grade, then I'm gonna be expelled."

Saiba extends his hand to Megumi to help her up. "Come on." he says with a confident grin, "I'll do what I can to help you."

Megumi looks at Saiba and feels at ease. For the moment as she looks right at him and feels warm and calm like her nervousness disappear as she extends her own hand to his, like before. She got back up.

"There, you see?" Saiba lets go of Megumi's hand, "Feeling a little better."

Megumi looks at her left hand as she felt all of her negative feelings disappear. She no longer notices the glances that people are giving them. "Y-yeah. I think so."

Then the teacher enters. "Pay attention!" This teacher is a French chef, Chef Chapelle, who speaks in a French accent and looks stern and serious.

Everyone face forward at the teacher.

"Good morning." Chapelle says to the class, "Time to learn, my young apprenti."

The students say, "Good morning, Master Chef." Although, Saiba has no idea what Chapelle said in the last part of his sentence since he doesn't understand French.

Saiba asks Megumi, "Who's he?"

This is the part where Megumi gets nervous again as she tells Saiba the teacher's name. "That is Chef Laurent Chapelle."

Chapelle continues to speak, "The moment you step foot in the kitchen, your responsible for producing extraordinary food. Regardless of your gastronomic experience, know your pedigree in life. My class rules are very strict! Any dish that is not an A, it will be viewed as an E. And that my friends is a failure."

Megumi gets frightened as she tilts to her left side and is scared of getting another failing grade. '_Are you kidding me?! I cannot believe my bad luck! It's my first class with Chapelle!_'

"Sorry, but why is he being intimidating?" Saiba asks Megumi.

Megumi quickly turns around to explain while scared yet keeping her voice down, "He's famous the world over for being incredibly strict even for Totsuki's! Last year, he failed his entire class of fifty students and eighteen of them flunked out just because of his lectures! He's been given the nickname, The Chef That Never Smiles." Megumi looks like she is about to panic with everything that is going on.

"Seriously?" Saiba tilted his head a little.

"Apprenti!" Chapelle says to the students, "Today's menu item is, Boeuf Bourguignon."

Saiba tries to pronounce it, "Boeuf Bour- Boeuf Bourgui- What?"

"It is the stable of the traditional French cuisine. I put the recipe on the white board for you to follow. You have two hours to prepare it and to present your dishes once they are complete. Now then, let's begin! Everyone, commencer à cuisiner!"

Saiba has a bunch of question marks over his head as he asks, "What does that mean? What kind of language was that?"

Megumi tries to calm down. '_Guess I have to try. Just need to calm down. Come on, take it step by step. Saiba seems so confident._' Megumi tries to look at Saiba, '_He knows how to cook it, right?_'

But when looking at him, Saiba has a puzzled look on his face as he tries to understand what the menu item is.

Megumi tries to act calm as she asks, "Saiba, have you ever made this dish before? I mean, I know your used to the foods of the Special Region, but you do know how to cook it right?""

Saiba continues to look at the board all puzzled as he answers, "Nope. I never even heard of this dish."

Megumi turns around and starts to panic.

"But I do have the gist of it. It's basically stewed beef with vegetables with sauce on it. I get it."

Megumi looks at Saiba and stops panicking.

"Yeah. I think I understand. I'll start chopping the vegetables and mushrooms."

Megumi then feels a little better when Saiba said he got this. "Right." she nods and with a bit more confidence, "I'll saute the them and the meat."

They immediately get to work as Saiba chops up the vegetables with one of the kitchen knives. He chopped them up at blinding speed that everyone was surprised. Then Megumi sautes the mushrooms and vegetables before putting them in a pot and simmer them in low heat. Saiba walks off to see the ingredients in the cabinets as Megumi countdown the simmering process.

She stares intensively at the pot as she continues to countdown. '_40 minutes. Take the meat out in 39 minutes._' She's loosing her cool, '_Take the meat out in 38 minutes!_'

But she was interrupted when Saiba shouts from the other side of the room, "Megumi!" He points at the cabinets, "You should check this out!" He looks at the cabinets, "There must be over a thousand seasonings in here!"

Megumi looks over and gives a depressive sigh, "I feel like an idiot for freaking out." Then she realizes, "Oh! Guess I need to get the plating, don't I?" She walks away from the pot as two students from the next station over have a bit of a plan.

This plan includes failing Saiba to get an advantage. The reason being is because of jealousy. Jealous of Saiba for having access to foods that no one else has access to. They also think that Saiba may have come from a noble family because of his looks and those connections grant him easy access to the special ingredients. They're really doing this out of spite.

After touring through the kitchen, Saiba headed back to his station and noticed steam coming out of the pot. He notice that the lid was slightly opened. He asks Megumi, "Hey, Megumi? Did you open the lid?"

Megumi turns around and notices, "No, I didn't." She comes over to find out why, "I mean, it still has to simmer for twenty more minutes, right?"

Yet when Saiba gets a whiff, he noticed something is wrong. He opens the lid and find out that there is a pile of salt on the meat.

"What the heck is that in there?!" Megumi asks.

Saiba glares down at the mess, "It's salt."

Chapelle glances at Megumi and Saiba to overhear what is going on.

Megumi gasps and starts to panic, "Oh my god! Wh-what do we do?! We can't use this meat anymore! It'll take over an hour. The meat needs-"

Saiba stops Megumi by having his hand in front of her. He is giving a very serious look, "I'll get what we need to prepare again. We may have thirty minutes left, but I have an idea."

Saiba puts on his headband and gets the back-up ingredients. He even bring out his knife case and use his best knives to chop up all the ingredients as Megumi helps out. Before cooking the meat, he kneads the beef in a mixture of honey from the cabinet and a drop of lemon juice from the fridge. He prepares everything with blinding speed that the two students that put the salt in the pot noticed that he is moving faster than before. But they don't mind since they believe that there is no way he can finish on time. Chapelle continues to judge each dish and grades them.

One of the students that sabotage says, "Shouldn't be too long before another team's finished."

The other one looks at a pot, "All we have left is the sauce."

Saiba and Megumi approach with their dish with Saiba saying, "Chef Chapelle, we're ready for tasting."

"Huh?" one of the saboteurs went. Then both of them were surprised when Saiba presents the dish.

"Order up!" Saiba says.

"How in the-?" one of the saboteurs say.

Chapelle looks at the dish and seems to be like every other at first glance. However, when he presses his fork on it, he notice how tender it is as juices started leaking out. "Hmm?" he went in surprise. "It's perfectly tender. I dare even say fork tender even."

'_HOW IS THIS HAPPENING?!_' the thoughts of saboteur one.

'_THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! THERE IS NO WAY IT HAD TIME TO SIMMER!_' The both of them are completely surprised to see how tender the beef is.

Chapelle looks at Megumi and Saiba, "It looked like the two of you had an accident earlier. How were you able to finish on time?"

"It was easy." Saiba pulls out his apron pockets a jar of honey and a small plastic bottle of lemon juice. "We just incorporated some honey and lemon juice. I rubbed it on the meat before putting it into the pot and added some seasoning as well."

Chapelle looks at Saiba, "Did you?" Then he looks at the dish, "Honey contains proteases, enzymes that breaks down the proteins at a faster rate. Lemons are an acidic that is mostly used in marination like vinegar and wine. Yet lemons also infuse the flavors of the meat and the ingredients. You used them on the tough roast in a short amount of time." Chapelle then cuts the meat.

Megumi asks, "But Saiba, how in the world did you know to make that happen?"

"It was simple, really." Saiba replies. "When I was a kid, I gotten real sick and my throat felt like it was on fire. So my dad made me some dishes that had honey and lemon in them just like the cough drops I used. When I took a bite out of the lemon beef marinated in honey and swallowed it, the pain in my throat was quickly relieved. Afterwards, he told me why the meat was tender even though it was the toughest cuts ever. Plus I learned all kinds of tenderizers such as pineapple juice and orange juice. Yet if I used too much, it would toughen the meat."

"I see." Chapelle says to Saiba, "So you used what you learned from your father. Lemons mixed with honey and warm water has always be used for medicinal purposes as a substitute for salt water and honey."

Megumi is amazed before Saiba gives Megumi a fork full.

"Here, try some yourself." Saiba gives Megumi the fork that has some of the meat on it.

Both Chapelle and Megumi try a bite.

* * *

In their minds, Megumi is in a lush forests full of lemons, bees, and honey dripping from the lemons. The bees look like regular honey bees but bigger. Many of the bees pour honey onto Megumi as she enjoys it. Screaming in pleasure.

"I'm gonna melt!" Then one of the bees spray lemon juice on her butt. She looked at the bee that did it, "You naughty, little bee!" and seems to be enjoying the (and I quote) 'golden shower'. Then she ends up getting swept away from the flood of honey and lemon juices as the bees continue to pour honey and spray lemon juice from their stingers. "Sooo syurpyyy!"

Then Chapelle popped his head out from the flooding mixture as he smiles, "C'est merveilleux!"

* * *

Back in reality, Megumi took a satisfied breath and her face all flushed.

The students look at Chapelle and he is smiling from ear to ear. "PROFESSOR CHAPELLE!" the students are shocked to see the always serious teacher smiling, "HE'S SMILING!"

Chapelle put his fork down, "Chefs Saiba and Megumi, you get an A!"

Megumi smiles as she is glad she got a passing grade. Thanks to that, she no longer has to worry about being expelled.

"However..." Chapelle says which cause some concern for Megumi. "It is a shame that I cannot give you two a higher grade than an A. That dish was perfection."

Megumi then smiles again with some glimmer in her eyes for getting a dish above and A.

Saiba took off his headband, "You're welcome!"

The students were in shock as one says, "So that transfer student's food is uh-

"Better than ours was. What the-?"

The two saboteurs were shocked to hear that. Too shock to notice that their food is burning!

One of them removed the lid and goes, "Oh no! Our sauce is burnt!"

His partner in crime panics, "What?! Oh no!" The salt in his hand nearly slipped out, juggles to get a grasp on it, but it fell into the pot and spilled everywhere.

The panicked yet presented it to Chapelle. His answer after tasting, "You have failed."

The two are on all fours with their heads down in shame.

Saiba grins, '_Karma's a bitch, isn't it?_'

* * *

In cooking room #2, the two brothers get an A.

Isami giggles at their grade while talking to his brother, "That was a cinch, wasn't it my brother?"

Takumi cleans his mezzaluna, "Of course, just like always." '_If only we were in the same class. I want to test my mettle against that transfer student from another world._' Takumi sees Saiba as a challenge that he must overcome.

* * *

Back in Chapelle's class, Saiba puts the honey and lemon juice away as Megumi approach him.

"Saiba?"

Saiba smiles at her, "Good work, Megumi."

"Um..." Megumi is being bashful towards him. "No. Thank you for all of your hard work. It's all thanks to you that I...that I..."

Saiba place both hands on her shoulders which cause her to tense up. "It's okay." Saiba gives her a warm smile. "You looked like you needed help. So I..." he lets go and starts to get bashful himself, "I wanted to help. Oh!" Saiba pulls out some tubberware that has what looks like chocolate chip cookies. Yet when you smell them, they smell like gingerbread cookies. "By the way, I made these not too long ago. I usually make them around winter time, but I thought I might share them for anyone that I make friends with in this new world. And for you Megumi, you are my first friend. Take one."

Megumi gives a delightful smile as she looks at the cookies. "Thank you!" Megumi takes one and notice something about them. '_It's soft like bread with three kinds of chocolate chips, yet smells like ginger._' Then she takes a bite.

* * *

In her mind, she is on a sleigh ride driven by three pairs of reindeer made of chocolate. The first being milk chocolate, the second being dark, the the third being white. Megumi appears to be a little kid dressed in a Santa costume as she sits on the lap of Santa Caluse on a sleigh made of cookie dough with the sound of jingle bells. She looks over and sees a world covered in powdered sugar like it is made of snow with gingerbread people having fun in this little sugary, winter wonderland. She smiles and waves at them and they wave back at her.

* * *

Back in reality, Megumi has a cute and adorable smile on her face full of delight. '_It taste like Christmas._'

* * *

Somewhere else, Erina has just finished class as she walks down the halls with many female students adoring her with subtle squeals. Erina continues to walk with her 'elegant' and 'dignified' look to her.

One of them says, "Oh my god, is she trying a new dish agian?"

Another says, "I would love to taste it. I don't care what it is."

The Hisako comes running at Erina, "Miss Erina! Please, Miss Erina!" She stops but Erina keeps on walking.

"What are you going on about?" Erina asks.

"Chef Chapelle's class has posted the highest grade of the day so far."

Erina stops, "It was Saiba Yukihira, wasn't it?"

That surprised Hisako that Erina knew who it was. "Y-yes, ma'am. But how did you know?"

"Call it woman's intuition." Erina turns her head that kinda freaks out Hisako and the other female students. Erina is drooling like crazy with a zealous look in her eyes. "Oh and by the way," she speaks normally despite the way she looks, "I have something you might wanna hear." She approaches Hisako and whispers something in her ear.

Hisako's face has turned bright red with steam coming out of her head and nose bleeding when Erina says something in her ear.

* * *

In Hisako's thoughts, she imagines herself and Erina in bed, naked with the blankets covering them...with Saiba handcuffed to the bed and a gag in his mouth. The two of them get closer to Saiba as a vase full of flowers has three rose petals dropped onto the floor.

* * *

Back in reality, Hisako is standing there, bow legged, face still red with blood dripping from her nose, mouth gaping open and fingers twitching as Erina continues to walk away.

The female students are wondering what just happened.

"What happened?" one of them asks.

Another then asks, "What did Miss Erina say?"

"Is it her new dish? I'm so jealous!"

Erina continues to walk as she tries to wipe the drool from her grin. '_Saiba Yukihira. One day, I'm gonna make you mine!_' and cue the evil laugh.

* * *

**AN: C****an you guys help me with something? I've been trying to remember a game I saw on YouTube. I can't remember the name, but I do remember some of the stuff in it. It starts out as you entering some sort of chamber where you get to meet this armored skeletal dude, but is really chill and says that you and him are the same while explaining that your memories form building blocks. It started out with you entering a nice and peaceful forest where you meet a nice woman, a pillow fort until later it gets darker with some Noir-style stuff but gets to become horrible with an electric chair at the end of that one after going up a spiraling staircase and then you come across a battlefield that has these statues comprised of armed men, demons and tanks. You have a choice of ending reincarnation or be reincarnated. If you decide to reincarnate, you fall down into some sort of funnel until you see a bright light and lose your memories. If you decide not to, you become the skeletal guy, clap your hands and everything goes dark. It is a bit like a walking simulator but I'm not sure if it is also part platformer or puzzle solver. That's the best I can remember. Does anyone know the name of that game?**

**Further note, instead of two weeks, all chapters of any of my stories will be uploaded randomly because of my crazy work schedule.**


	4. Welcome to Polar Star

**Chapter 4: Welcome to Polar Star Dorm**

The sun is setting as Saiba is pulling his travel case with his knife box on it along with a backpack and a bag full of ingredients along a lonesome road. He is tired from walking all the way to where he is going to be staying for all his school years while sucking on a lollipop.

"Damn." he says thoughts out loud. "Where the hell is this Polar Star Dorm?" He continues to complain as he keeps on walking, "This little yellow apple sucker isn't gonna last long. I'm hungry and tired and I wanna take a bath. The hunting trips with my gramps were long but at least there is something to eat along the trips." Yet when he mentioned his grandpa, his left hand clenches tightly on his bag as if mentioning his grandpa fills him with hatred or something.

As he continues to march forward, he notices that there are a lot of fancy looking buildings from all types of cultures.

"Wow." Saiba says as he admires the buildings. "I know the school is fancy, but there are a lot of nice looking dormitories. I feel like I'm walking through the noble district or something." He looks up at the sky, "Maybe my dorm must be fancy too." Excited and fully motivated, he faces forward and smiles, "Yeah!" He picks up the pace, "I can't wait!"

* * *

Yet when he gets there, there are crows all around and cawing as they all flock at this one particular building. It looks like a three story building with a few cracks here and there and a bunch of ivy on it along with a balcony. The place gives a foreboding and haunted feel to it as the crows fly away. Saiba's lollipop falls to the ground as his jaw drops and left eye twitch because of the state of the dorm.

"What the hell?" Saiba says out loud. "I feel like I just stepped into a horror story here." He gulps, "Guess I have no choice unless I want to sleep out in the cold." So he proceeds to enter despite the lights are out. "Hello?" his voice echoes through the grand hall, "Anyone here?!"

As he enters the building, he notices the place looks deserted and dark with only lights from the corridors of the second floor. Almost like it really is haunted. Saiba isn't really afraid of ghosts but more worried about zombies, walking skeletons and a psycho murderer. He can take care of ghosts easily with magic, but that's a different story. Yet then he notices something coming from the second floor balcony.

"_Is that mist? No, smoke. Is there a fire!?_'

Then a stampede of animals come through that are comprised of ducks, a deer, rabbits, a boar and other such wild game. Following that, a loud rumbling can be heard from upstairs.

Yuki is chasing all her animals, "Usako, Kamosuke, Shikanoshin! Don't leave me!"

Saiba seems them run by as he tries to process on what did he just saw.

But there is an elderly woman's voice coming from some metal pipes that are used for some means of communication. She sounds very angry, "_Hey, room 116! You let animals in the dorm again! If I find anymore wild game, I will skin you alive!_"

Yuki says while running, "Sorry, Miss Fumio!"

"_And room 208! You turned the empty room into a smoker again! How would you feel if I turned you into smoke chips the next time you do it again!?_"

Shun, in his makeshift smoke room, just gives a monotone apology, "Yeah, yeah. Sorry."

"_And room 205! If you make another mess in your room again, I'll toss you out!_"

Zenji, in his room, apologizes, "I know, I know! It's just that these two idiots-"

Daigo and Shoji are fighting in Zenji's room which causes all the ruckus.

Shoji argues, "You wanna fight!?"

Daigo argues back, "You bet!"

Back downstairs, Saiba is giving a WTF look as his mind goes, '_So much for haunted mansion. This place is more like a mad house._'

Fumio appears, "You must be Saiba Yukihira, the transfer student who want to live in the dorm?"

Saiba turns around and notice that Fumio has a purple aura and a superior look glaring down at him.

"I'm the caretaker, Fumio Daimido. But you may call me Mother Superior or Lady Fumio."

Saiba give a confuse look while he tilted his head, '_Is this what the people of this world call a freak show?_'

"So, what sort of ingredients will you be using? It is for our famous challenge for anyone who wants to live here as per tradition! You must make one meal if you want to stay. Only those whose cooking passes muster will be allowed to reside at the dorm. I will be the judge to see if your food can satisfy my palette."

Saiba just asks, "Where's the kitchen?"

Fumio raises her left eyebrow, "But what are you planning on making?"

"You'll see."

Fumio leads Saiba to the kitchen as she flips the lights on and he notices how clean it is.

"Wow. This place looks cleaner than what I saw outside."

Fumio says to Saiba, "Listen here. I despise hot-headed youngsters who act like know it all. Do you know how many students cook for me and pass? So what will you be making? It better not be some slop that you can just throw together."

Saiba looks around to see what it there. '_Let's see. We got onions, eggs, flour. Some canned mackerel._' "I got an idea." Saiba smiles as he put his headband on, "Just give me a moment, would you please?"

"Huh?"

Saiba immediately gets cooking as he pulls out one of his steel knives and starts chopping onions, squeezing some liquids from the mackerel, and a bunch of other stuff. He uses the leftovers and a special ingredient he has in his bag.

Fumio is impressed, "There isn't a scrap of pork or beef in the kitchen."

Fumio is later presented a meat patty with some sauce on it with a small bowl of soup and some rice.

"What is this?" she asks as she looks at the patty. "How'd you make a meat-filled hamburg steak? There is barely anything."

Saiba smirks, "I simply used canned mackerel."

"Canned mackerel?!"

Saiba explains, "I used eggs, onions and bread crumbs then added the drained canned mackerel while also seasoned it with salt and pepper. Cook it up and you get a fluffy mackerel burger. For the sauce, I used the drained mackerel juice that I mixed with panzo and potato starch. This is the Yukihira-style Use of Leftovers: Mackerel Burger!"

Fumio is a little hesitant, "A hamburg steak made of canned mackerel? Clearly this wouldn't be good. It would be too fishy..." She takes a bite of the burger that sets her taste buds to overdrive as if she has been struck by lightning. '_DE! LI! CIOUS!_' She seems very happy with some drool, '_If he would've told me that there was actual meat inside, I would have believed it. Yes. The flavor is light yet has a fluffy texture to it._' Fumio sets her sights on the soup, '_But what about this soup?_' She drinks it a little and is surprised how flavorful it is. "What is this?" '_I thought it was just ordinary egg soup yet there is so much flavor to it! It's almost as if it was made with a high quality soup stock! Not only there is mackerel in this yet I taste something. Something that is akin to tuna yet something else. What is_ _that?_' Fumio looks at Saiba, "Tell me boy, what did you use in this soup? There is more than mackerel in this soup."

Saiba chuckles a little, "Glad you ask." Saiba pulls out a jar from his bag and it has a label that shows a picture of a tuna fish with squid tentacles where the tail should be. "I used a fish stock made of Squid Tuna. It is a special fish/cephalopod hybrid from my world."

"WHAT?!" she says in surprise, "You used a Special Region ingredient?! I heard you were from the Special Region, but I couldn't believe it. So you used _that_ as an ingredient?!"

"Yep." Saiba says. "The dried squid is pure umami and dried tuna makes for good stock. Combine them both and you get an amazing soup stock. It taste better after you add some hot water and salt. With it, you get an amazing soup stock with a depth of flavor to it."

Fumio takes another drink from her soup with a big grin on her face. '_This kid is astounding! I can't believe he made something this good just by using leftovers._' Then takes a bite and is in pure delight, '_It's so soothing._'

* * *

In her mind, the fish and the tentacles of the Squid Tuna together to form something that looks like a mermaid.

'_The taste of the mackerel with the umami of the Squid Tuna matches so well together. It is such a pleasant feeling that it reminds me of my youth._'

We flashback to many years ago when Fumio was a teenager who is sitting next to a boy at a beach close to the sea. Both of them are just sitting there and being bashful.

The boy notices that Fumio isn't exactly wearing much. "Hey, uh, Fumio?" the boy asks while being shy, "Are you cold?"

Fumio, "Kou-chan?"

"Um, yes!" Kou is being nervous.

Fumio looks at him and starts to act seductively, "Come on now. I would like it if you would...warm me up."

The two teens get closer together as they are about to kiss.

* * *

Back in reality, Fumio tries to kiss Saiba while remembering her youth as Saiba tries to get Fumio away and panics.

"Give me some sugar." Fumio says as she makes a kissy face towards Saiba.

Saiba is freaked out and tries to break free as he screams.

* * *

In the bathroom of the dorm, Megumi takes a nice and relaxing bath with her rubber ducky. She hums in delight as she relaxes.

"I got to admit," she says to herself, "that Saiba isn't that bad as I thought. Plus that cookie he gave me was wonderful." She taps the head of her duck, "Isn't that right, Mr. Duck?"

* * *

Back in the kitchen, Saiba is free from Fumio's grasp as he is on the floor on his knees as he pants.

Fumio clears her throat and is back to normal, "Anyway young man, you have pass."

Saiba stands back up, "What a relief."

She hands him the key to his room, "Here is the key to your room."

Saiba takes the key, "Thank you." Saiba leaves and heads over to take a bath.

Fumio looks at Saiba's back and starts to remember someone vaguely familiar as she sees an image of another young man she knew long ago. Her eyes widen when she noticed that familiar sight as Saiba heads out.

'_That boy._' she thinks to herself as she tries to piece things together, '_Is he by any chance... No._' She smiles and brush it off, '_He couldn't be. Could_ _he?_'

* * *

Saiba heads straight towards the bathroom with his towel as he says, "Time for my bath!"

Yet when he opens the door, he sees Megumi in the bath. Megumi looks at Saiba's naked body and his necklace still around his neck along with his four pack. Saiba sees Megumi naked in the bath and sees her upper bits. Both of their faces turn bright red and scream.

Back downstairs, Fumio says while finishing her meal, "Goodness. I should've told him about the bath schedule."

* * *

Saiba lays on his bed after taking his bath despite what just happened. Yet he has tears on his face because of some of the stuff that happened.

He remembers what his mom said with a serious tone, '_Now remember son, you should never show your boy bits to a girl until after marriage. And you should only kiss a girl if she is worthy of your love and has my approval. If you can, then you get to marry her. Understand?_'

'_Sorry, mom._' he still has a sad look on his face, '_But no one is gonna marry me now._'

While sulking, a piece of the ceiling gets moved to reveal Satoshi Isshiki. "Hello there, young Saiba! I've been trying to contact you, but-"

Saiba screams with his eyes bugging out because of a surprise visitor coming through his ceiling, "WHO ARE YOU!?"

Isshiki chuckles, "Sorry about that. My name is Satoshi Isshiki, and I'm a second year. Would you like to join your welcoming party?"

"Huh?"

* * *

Everyone is at Zenji's room where the party is.

Yuki is sitting on Zenji's bed, "Such a nice room."

Zenji is upset as he yells out, "Dammit! Why do you guys always have to party at my room!?"

"Oh come on." says Ryoko, "You're the only one with a big room where all of us can fit together. Besides, its nice and clean."

"THAT'S BECAUSE I JUST CLEANED IT!?"

Shoji notices as he says, "Oh yeah."

Daigo follows it up, "There was a lot of crap everywhere."

Zenji yells at them, "BECAUSE YOU GUYS WERE MESSING AROUND!"

Saiba suggests, "Maybe we should have the party downstairs."

Zenji starts shedding tears, "Thank you!" He is happy that Saiba suggests such a thing.

Megumi is sitting and being a little gloomy as she remembers something that her mother said.

'_Now Megumi, you should never show off your goodies until you get married._'

'_I'm sorry, mom._' Megumi apologizes to her mother in her thoughts. '_But no one is gonna make me their bride now._'

Saiba says to Megumi, "Hey, uh, Megumi?"

Megumi snaps out of her gloom and looks at Saiba, who has his face turn away.

"Would you please forget about what happened? Because I may never get married one day."

Megumi just stare at Saiba before smiling, "Yeah."

Yuki is all up on Saiba's face as she asks, "So! What's a noble from the Special Region doing at our school?"

Ryoko, Isshiki, Daigo, Zenji and Shoji are invading his personal space as they are interested to know more about the transfer student. Shun is just sitting on a chair.

Saiba rubs the back of his head with his right hand, "Well actually... I was born and raised at a local restaurant at a JSDF base. So I'm actually a commoner."

"**WHAT?!**" they all say in surprise.

"You're just a middle-class pretty boy?!" Yuki shouts.

Ryoko says, "We all thought you might be some nobleman's son that transfer here to represent your world."

Daigo says, "But your just like us, bro!"

"Yeah, dude!" Shoji agrees with Daigo.

"I see." Isshiki says. Yet he shakes it off, "But nevermind that. It's still party time!" Isshiki immediately strips and is naked in his pink apron. He starts jiggling his butt while saying, "Bing! Boing!"

Saiba screams out, "WHAT THE HELL!?" as he sees Isshiki wearing nothing but an apron.

Daigo says, "Ah, yeah! It was a matter of time before he gets bared!"

Yuki laughs along with some of the others.

Saiba taps Megumi's shoulder, "Hey, Megumi? Is this normal?" He seems a bit disturbed by what he sees.

Megumi looks away with a straight face, "You'll get use to it."

Fumio says through the metal pipe, '_Hey you kids! Dinner is ready! Come on down when you want it!_'

Daigo says while walking out with Shoji, "You're the best, grandma!"

Shoji says, "Smells good!"

Saiba just smiles and chuckles, '_This is gonna take some time to get used to. A lot more nuttier than the people back home._' Then he asks, "By the way, I've been wondering something. I remember something called the Totsuki's Council of Ten. Do you know how I can join?"

"You know about that?" Megumi asks.

Everyone is a little shock to hear that Saiba knows the Council of Ten. Even Shun was caught off guard as he looks at Saiba.

Saiba looks at Isshiki, "Do you? I mean, despite your...quirks, you seem like a member."

Isshiki puts on a serious face with a smile, "I'm surprised that you know. I am on the 7th seat of the Ten. But how do you know?"

Saiba says with a smile, "I didn't. But thank you for telling me."

Isshiki got played.

Yuki points and laughs, "You got played, Isshiki!" and laughs some more.

Isshiki laughs and claps his hands, "Well done! You managed to get me on that."

Zenji asks, "But why do you want to join the Council of Ten."

Saiba smiles as he explains, "Well, my father was the number two seat on the Ten. I hope to get the number one spot and surpass him."

A few moments of silence filled the air with Daigo and Shoji at the door with a few plates of food. After a few moments, they all shout out "**WHAT?!**"

Yuki shouts out in surprise, "YOU'RE FATHER WAS A MEMBER OF THE TEN!?"

Zenji freaks out, "HE WAS A TOTSUKI STUDENT?!"

Megmui is also freaking out with spirals for eyes, "He was...I mean your father was...uh?

Daigo shouts, "THAT'S SUPER SICK, DUDE!"

Shoji shouts, "RADICAL!"

* * *

Back downstairs, Fumio heard everything as she looks up at the direction where the room is while in her own room.

'_I thought that boy looked familiar._' she smiles, '_Just hope he doesn't get consumed by the storm like his father did._'

* * *

Back in Zenji's room, Saiba demonstrates his knowledge about the Totsuki's Council of Ten.

"From what my dad told me, the Council of Ten is an illustrious group of students in Totsuki comprised of the ten best students in the entire academy each year. This organization is responsible for handling the academy's internal evaluations, including judging the achievements based on the student presentations in the academy grounds as well as helping organize events. In other words, they have power next to that of the director."

Everyone is still in shock from learning that Saiba's father was a member of the ten.

"Oh!" Saiba remembers something, "Hang on, I gotta get something from my bag!" He exits the room as everyone is just left stunned.

"What the hell, man?" Shoji says on what just happened. "I mean, what the hell?"

Daigo goes, "I know, right?"

"I'm back!" Saiba enters the room as he holds a plastic tubberware. He opens it and presents a treat, "Ta-da! Some friendship cookies!"

Yuki smells something in the air. "I smell ginger."

Ryoko sniffs, "Yeah, I smell it too."

"Well, these are my special gingerbread cookies that I made back home during the winter holidays."

Megumi's face is full of delight when she sees a familiar treat. "I had them! They're really delicious."

Everyone takes one and take a bite.

* * *

In their minds, they got to experience what Megumi experienced when they eat them. They are on Santa's cookie dough sleigh driven by white, milk, and dark chocolate reindeer. They're all little kids in Santa costumes see a world covered in powdered sugar like it is made of snow with gingerbread people having fun in this little sugary, winter wonderland.

Everyone (except Shun) say, "It taste like Christmas!"

* * *

Shun takes a drink of his tea and seems to be relaxed.

"THIS IS THE BEST COOKIE EVER!" Daigo shouts.

"GOT THAT RIGHT, BRO!" Shoji agrees with Daigo.

"Yes." Isshiki says as he looks at his bitten cookie. "Despite being soft, it is well balanced and full of flavor."

Ryoko tells what is in it, "There is cinnamon, ginger, cloves, nutmeg, and...something in there."

"Allspice!" Megumi pointed out. "The allspice is used to help with digestion."

Yuki smiles, "Not to mention the three kinds of chocolate!" Yet when she takes another bite, she notices something else. "Wait, there's something else. It has an earthy peppery taste with some citrus. What is that?"

"That would be caraway." Saiba explains. "I added powdered caraway to it to give it an extra spice. That, and a few more health benefits against heartburn and spasms in the stomach and intestines and other digestive problems."

Isshiki then says, "But you also substitute sugar with honey."

"Black honey to be exact."

"I see. Usually, light colored honey has a mild sugary taste yet black honey has a stronger flavor with more vitamins, minerals and antioxidants. Not only that this is a pleasant treat, there are some health benefits to it. But how did you make it fluffy?"

"I used powder sugar as another substitute combined with milk."

"So that's how. Powdered sugar is less dense and much lighter than granulated sugar. Plus a touch of milk can make it soft and doughy."

Yuki starts crying with her cookie half-eaten, "This is the best!"

So the party is back in full swing and everyone is having a good time and forgotten about what Saiba said about the Ten. Yet some would like to have Saiba try out some of their own dishes.

"Hey, Saiba!?" Daigo gives him a plate that has vegetable fritters. "Try my dish!"

Saiba takes a bite and finds it good. "This is really good. The veggies are fried well with the boiled chicken strips. It gives it more flavor to the vegetables."

"I know right!" Daigo seems proud of himself.

Shun gets up, "Guess its my turn." Shun went to get something from his little smoke room and brought back a plate with cheese and three types of jerky. "Here. Smoked cheese with three types of jerky."

Saiba tastes them and seems to be happy. "This is really good. The amount of smoke used is perfect along with the salt. You do know your stuff."

Shun smiles a little.

Zenji notices, "Did you just smiled, Shun?"

Shun looks away, "It's just your imagination."

Ryoko then brings out a brown bottle, "Here, try this."

Saiba looks at the bottle and notices a handwritten label on it. "What is that?" Saiba is a bit unsure.

"It's rice juice." Ryoko poured a cup and gives it to Saiba.

Saiba takes the cup. "Huh?" He looks at the cup in his hands and it had an odd smell to it. "Smells a little like popcorn. Well, bottoms up." Saiba drinks the entire the cup. After drinking, his head falls right onto the floor face first.

This surprise everyone as Saiba has passed out onto the floor.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	5. Drunken Fox Chef & Golden Ice Queen

**Chapter 5: Drunken Fox Chef & Golden Ice Queen  
**

Saiba looks like he is passed out after drinking Ryoko's rice juice. Everyone is shocked to see him with his face on the floor.

Yuki shouts at Ryoko, "WHAT THE HELL WAS IN THAT RICE JUICE!?"

Ryoko explains as she shows the bottle, "It's the same rice juice that I've been making all the time! I didn't change anything!"

Megumi looks at the seemingly unconscious Saiba, "I hope he's alright!"

Daigo and Shoji try to help Saiba up.

Shoji tries to shake him a little, "Wake up, man!"

Daigo also shakes Saiba as well, "Don't die on us!"

Saiba has his head up but slowly lift his head. Everyone sees him as Saiba's face looks flustered and halfway awake. All the dormmates look at him as Saiba cracks and smiles and giggles like a drunkard.

Saiba says to everyone as he raise his cup, "Whaz in fish snoop? Imps amoozing." Saiba's words are all slandered as if he is drunk.

Everything is quite for a few moments before Yuki, Ryoko, Daigo and Shoji smile before they laugh. Zenji also laughs with them. Although Megumi still looks worried. Shun is just sitting there with an expressionless look on him. Isshiki sighs in relief after that.

"Whaz so pony? I poke know whap you gis are looghing at but I pan smell ya whap!" Saiba continues to talk as almost everyone laughs at the way he talks. "I can doo-doo tha uno work froz Mary Poopins! Supercalorifragulusciousexpelliarmus!"

The four continue to laugh with Isshiki chuckling at Saiba's slandering. Megumi tries to hide her smile with both her hands.

Saiba looks confused as he looks at everyone. "Whap the puke iz zo fruitty? I spread it! Supercurryfartatomicexplosivearmpit!"

Most of them laughed a little harder.

Saiba tries again, "I camp pay imp three pies faz! Supercursivefruttietuttieexpansiveass! Supercaviarfuckerlukyexpensivedumbass! Supercongaflamingolucyexperimental!"

They laugh harder for each mistake he has made for Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. Megumi tries to hold back as much of her laughter as she can with tears streaming from her eyes.

Isshiki applause, "That was hilarious! I haven't had a laugh like that in a long time."

Saiba sits quietly as he looks at Isshiki for a few seconds. Then he points his finger at Isshiki while looking at Megumi and asks, "Megumi? Who's the naked lady in the apron?"

Everyone laughs again yet Shun has his head turned away with his right hand covering his mouth.

Saiba leans on Megumi's right shoulder and looks like he is crying. "Memoomi!" he cries and still sounds drunk on her shoulder, "I peely life yo. Yo urn life a bury bale prinkin."

Isshiki tries to translate, "I think he says; you're like a fairy tale princess. Is that it?"

Saiba has one thumb up of his left hand on Megumi's left shoulder.

"Wow." Yuki is amazed at Isshiki, "Can't believe you got that right."

Saiba looks at Megumi, "Imp poo. Yo arm a fairy pale pumpkin. You ham a gremtle sool, a harp poi af goo, sue kin ant currydog."

Isshiki translate, "It's true. You are a fairy tale princess. You have a gentle soul, a heart of gold, so kind at everyone. But I think he meant to say; so kind to everyone. Or is it so kind and everything."

Megumi blushes out of embarrassment.

Five of the Polar Star residents go "Ooo." and clap a little out of Isshiki's amazing translation ability to understand drunkards.

"I wiz yo wooden tuken me firt kim insteed of thap horker, Eriba Nakiru."

Ryoko looks at Isshiki, "Who's Eriba Nakiru?"

Isshiki translate, "I think he said that Erina Nakiri stole his first kiss."

"WHAT?!" Yuki yelped. "Erina Nakiri, _the_ Erina Nakiri, stole his first kiss?!"

Daigo and Soji are surprised, "The God Tongue did what?!"

Zenji's jaw dropped along with Ryoko's in total shock to hear that a member of the Council of Ten, the granddaughter of the Devil of Food, kissed a transfer student.

Yuki is still in shock as she asks, "WHEN THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

Saiba answers, "Exum."

"The entrance exam." Isshiki remembers something, "Oh yeah. I think I remember an incident at the entrance exam for transfer students that Erina lost control of herself so her grandfather knocked her out."

Ryoko has a large sweat drop on the back of her head, "Seriously?"

Isshiki gives Ryoko his usual smile, "Oh yes. Although only a few know about it."

Zenji push his glasses, "Guessing that Saiba here must've impress the God Tongue enough for a kiss. But what exactly caused it?"

As Isshiki explains, Saiba says to Megumi, "Yoy now wham, Megoosy? I thizz I profor yorn licks inbed of burr's. Zome near!"

"Wait, what?!" Megumi is being pushed into giving Saiba a kiss and they did it.

When Isshiki was halfway done, everyone is shocked again but seeing Saiba and Megumi kissing.

Shun stands up from his chair as he says, "I should go." and leaves.

Saiba and Megumi keep on kissing as Megumi's face turns bright red with swirls for eyes and steam coming out of her ears. When Saiba was done, she pass out.

"Thap's goo enot." Saiba says as he then turn his attention to Yuki. "Oh Yuke.~"

Yuki is a little nervous on what's gonna happen to her. Saiba just lunge at Yuki and snuggles her as Yuki screamed.

Saiba keeps on snuggling as he says, "Yee smole line wilde anihoes ov tee foren un I revvy loov thak smule."

Isshiki translate, "You smell like wild animals of the forest and he loves that smell."

Yuki is blushing really hard as she says to Saiba, "What, um, sure. Wild game is my cooking forte."

"Yo smee snow goo, I fink I mug a..." Saiba then starts nibbling on Yuki's neck as his face looks like a little hamster as he nibbles her...while Yuki feels ticklish and laughs uncontrollably.

"Stop it~!" Yuki says while Saiba keeps on nibbling her neck to shoulders, "It tickles! Stop~!" Then she passes out.

Then Saiba sets his gaze at Ryoko, who is now terrified on what is gonna happen. Saiba lunges at Ryoko which knocks her down and he snuggles on her boobs.

Ryoko tries to pry him off, "Get off me!"

Saiba speaks normally while still in his drunken state, "Ryoko, I like you! You are like an older sister I really want. You look like the type that cares about others and cheer them up when they are down."

Ryoko stops trying to get him off when she heard that while blushing even more.

Saiba looks at Ryoko, eye to eye, "Plus you are a nice person. Not as sweet as Megumi, but close. I really wish I can have someone like you as my older sister."

Ryoko is at a lost for words, "Oh, well, um, I...uh..."

"Poot." Saiba passes out on Ryoko's boobs.

Daigo and Shoji look at the situation.

"Shoji?"

"Yeah, Daigo?"

"That dude is one hell of a lady killer when he drinks fermented drinks."

"You got that right, bro."

Ryoko looks up at the ceiling as she says, "No more rice juice for him."

* * *

In the director's office, Senzaemon Nakiri received a declaration of a Food War.

* * *

It is four-o'clock in the morning as Saiba wakes up, feeling like hell.

"Oh fuck me." Saiba rubs his face and feeling groggy. "What the hell happened last night?" Saiba breaths into his hand and smells his breath. "Ew!"

So he heads to the bathroom and brush his teeth. While brushing, he starts to remember the party. He stops for five seconds before continuing brushing. Then he remembers eating some food the others made. He thinks about it for a moment but shrugs it off. The more he brushes, the more he remembers. He slowly stops as he remembers kissing Megumi, nibbling on Yuki and snuggling on Ryoko's breast. He stops as his eyes are widen in realization on what he did.

"Oh...shit."

* * *

Everyone in Polar Star wakes up as they make their way to the cafeteria. Megumi still looks embarrassed about what happened last night. Ryoko face is still a little red from that embarrassing moment.

"Man, I'm starving." Yuki says to everyone.

"I bet breakfast will be awesome!" Daigo says with his usual happy attitude.

"You said it, bro!" Shoji agrees.

"Just hope Saiba isn't there." Ryoko says, "After what happened last night."

Zenji says to Ryoko, "You did gave him some of your rice juice. Just make sure not to give him anymore."

Isshiki also tries to defend Saiba, "Plus he wasn't himself after that. Since he is from another world, he may not be used to some of the ingredients of this world."

Ryoko sighs, "You're probably right."

As they get close to the mess hall, they noticed the smell of something delicious in the air.

Megumi does a few sniffs before asking, "Is that mackerel?"

Everyone head in and see Saiba with bowls of some sort of onigiri with mackerel sticking out of the rice. Next to the bowls is a tea kettle with steam coming out of it. Saiba has a guilty look on his face as he stands and face his dormmates.

"Everyone." he says before bowing, "I'm sorry. I am so sorry about everything that happened last night."

"I forgive you." Megumi says despite she is still blushing. Then acts nervously, "Um, well, I um...I do and I."

Yuki looks away while still pissed and her arms crossed, "I will forgive you." She opens her eyes a little to look at breakfast, "Besides, you made breakfast for us."

Ryoko rubs the back of her head, "It was my fault for giving you that drink. Didn't realized you were a light weight."

"Actually, I didn't know either." Saiba says. "But let's eat." He pours the tea in the bowls of mackerel onigiri.

"What is this?" Isshiki asks while holding the bowl.

"That is Revamped Mackerel Onigiri Chazuke."

Ryoko asks, "But what is the tea?"

"Salted seaweed tea. A bit bold, but its lightly salted flavor should finish the meal perfectly."

Yuki groans, "Let's just eat already! I'm hungry!"

"Got that right." Shun agrees.

"Hmm." Isshiki looks at the contents of his bowl. '_It looks like simple, normal ochazuke. A type of dish that you can get from any ordinary cheap family eatery. Unless..._'

Yuki smiles with chopsticks in hand, "Don't mind if I do. Eat it everyone!"

Ryoko and Shun say in unison, "This looks good."

Everyone tries it and...

* * *

In their minds, they are in a forest with snow melting, the sound of birds singing, a flowing stream with jumping mackerel, and flowers bloom including cherry blossoms. They all moan blissfully as they are being absorbed into a bright light and cherry blossom petals scattered about (and one covering up a certain section of someone's body).

While doing so, Isshiki says, "Blooma!" while all his clothes are being blown away.

* * *

Now back to reality.

Isshiki says with a grin on his face, "Delicious."

Yuki states, "The mackerel is perfectly juicy. But the skin is still nice and crispy. The flavor pops out with every bite."

"Dude, this is totally awesome!" Daigo admits that it is delicious and chows down.

"Right back at ya, bro!" Shoji agrees and chows down along with him.

Megumi is too busy eating her breakfast and not paying attention to everything around her with a blissful smile on her face. Shun just sits, eat and enjoy.

Ryoko says, "This texture wouldn't be possible by simply broiling it. How did he do this?"

"Poêlée." Isshiki answers. Everyone pays attention to Isshiki, "This mackerel was cooked using the poêlée method."

Yuki goes, "Po-!"

Ryoko goes, "-êl-!

And Saiba finishes, "-ée-!"

Yuki points her finger at Saiba with an angry look on her face, "Why are you surprised too!?"

"Because I never heard of it."

"Huh!?"

Zenji explains, "Poêlée is a French technique used to cook protein. It is a style of saute. Olive oil is poured on top of the protein, also called basting. Giving it a consistent browning."

Isshiki asks Saiba, "Mind telling us, young Saiba, where did you learn your French cooking techniques?"

Saiba explains, "I learned a lot from my dad and Mr. Tenshu. Although my dad did learn from this school, so that shouldn't be a surprise. Plus my dad did do some traveling from time to time."

"I see." Isshiki says as he looks back at his bowl. '_So this is the style of cooking done by the former number two, the man called Carnage. Who could've imagine onigiri done in a French fashion. He is neither bound by genre or nationality. This cooking is so free._'

Saiba says, "Oh and Isshiki?"

"Yes, young Saiba?"

"There is something that my father never told me, but I like to know."

"And what would that be?"

"How do I become a member of the Ten? Do I have to battle someone for there position? Like you?"

* * *

Over at the arena, Erina is doing a Food War against the president of the Chanko Stew Research Society, Kiyoshi Godabayashi. The crowd cheers and the three judges wait in anticipation.

Kiyoshi does some sumo preps as he says, "Dosukoi!" as he slams his feet onto the ground. Then two of his friends put a blue robe on him. He says to Erina, "We, of the Chanko Stew Society, have a long and noble history stretching back to the academy's very founding. And yet Erina Nakiri, you wish to demolish it. In order to build what exactly?"

Erina answers in monotone fashion, "A cooking annex for my personal use. My kitchen has gotten a wee bit crowded for my taste."

Kiyoshi gets upset, "How dare you!? That grand historic building had a long passion for eating! Fostered by the students of Totsuki academy! Its not for you to toss aside! How can you even call yourself a chef!?"

Members of the Chako Stew Society cheer for Kiyoshi and are furious about their club being disbanded and their building getting demolished.

Erina does a monotone sigh before doing her own smack talk, "Trying to imitate recipes of senior students while also squandering your budget? Is that your idea of passion? These past few years, you have contributed little of value. A society that merely praises its past accomplishments." He gives him a cold stare, "That isn't needed here at Totsuki."

Kiyoshi refuses to back down, "You are always quick to flaunt your authority. Someone needs to put you in your place. If I beat you, you will step down from the Council!" He does a sumo pose, "I challenge you! Let's go, Erina Nakiri."

Erina puts on her chef hat, "And if I win, construction continues as planned." She smiles as she rolls up her sleeves, "Ready, Godabayashi? Let the battle begin."

* * *

Let's head back to the Polar Star Dorm where Isshiki explains how things are done.

"Here at the academy, there is a system for resolving disputes among all the students. And it involves following a few specific rules. You may challenge me for the number seven seat if you wish, but the guidelines state that you must offer something of corresponding value."

"Guess getting myself kicked out isn't good enough."

"You are correct."

Fumio sitting next to Saiba says, "That's right. That's how much weight the Council of Ten carries. After all, they are the highest decision making body of campus second to that of the director."

"I do know about that. And please refrain from talking about Polar Star's golden age."

Fumio looks upset as she says, "You're no fun at all." Then drinks her bowl. "But I do say this; this is a wonderful dish."

"But I think I got it." Saiba understands. "So I'm gonna have to find another way to make it to the top. Probably through some test or something then possibly challenge one of the members of the Ten."

Isshiki makes a snap with his fingers, "You are correct."

Megumi says, "Even if you do that, getting the number one seat is difficult."

Yuki nods, "That's right."

"Darn." Saiba says. "But I do know how the Food Wars work. First; I need authorized officials to claim the challenge valid. Second; an odd number of judges. And the last; the agreement of both chefs to accept the challenge. Thus the Food War."

Isshiki claps by how amazing Saiba learns how it works, "That's good. Could've had said it myself." He stops clapping, "But the upside is that when the conditions are met, you are free to battle anyone who attends the school."Isshiki says the Totsuki proverb, "Any and all challenges must be put down through cooking. That is Totsuki's traditional one-on-one battle mantra. And that has become known as a Food War."

* * *

A male announcer says, "_A judgement has been made!_"

Kiyoshi is standing and in shock by the judgement. He looks on the screen and notices that Erina has three O's which means she is the winner while he has only X's.

"_The winner of this Food war is...Erina Nakiri!_"

The crowd cheers for Erina for winning the Food War.

Kiyoshi is upset as he sweats a lot while saying to himself, "No. It just can't. How could this be? But the...Stew Society." Then shouts at the judges, "What's the matter with you people?! What was wrong with my lobster hotpot, huh?!"

Erina approaches the lobster hotpot with a white spoon and taste the broth.

* * *

In Erina's mind, she is snorkeling in a beautiful coral reef as she breach the surface of the sea. She swims her way towards a beautiful island as she walks in the shallows before taking off her goggles and snorkel after unzipping her diving suit to reveal her dark blue swimsuit. After she did that, she notices that she is in front of a rail crossing as the gates lower, light going off and the sound it makes when a train is coming. But instead of a train, a stampede of elephants is coming through. That's right, elephants. Not hippos. Probably has something to do with what she tasted not too long ago. Yet one elephant stops and goes into a staring contest with Erina.

* * *

Back in reality, Kiyoshi is still upset until Erina tells him off.

"Godabayashi." she says, "Your dish fails at 34 points." 34 and not 27. That means she tasted something that is more wrong. "First; there's the lobster. You blanched it for two seconds far too long. Next, the oyster produced a slight off flavor that effected the whole dish."

Kiyoshi gets upset as he yells, "SHUT UP!"

"As for how the vegetables were treated-"

"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" He looks over at Erina's ravioli. "Do you really think what you made is that much better than mine!? I've been perfecting that dish for weeks! Just enough for this challenge!" He stabs a fork into one of the ravioli and takes a bite.

* * *

In Kiyoshi's mind, he is in a sumo match between him and a more superior sumo wrestler.

The referee says, "Hakyoi!"

Kiyoshi gets slap in the face by his opponent. Because of the impact of the flavor.

* * *

"Well, Godabayashi? What do you think of my Ravioli Di Aragosta?" Erina is smirking at him.

Kiyoshi describes the flavors while he is mentally beaten in the sumo match in his head. "The ravioli is steamed, light and fluffy. While the prawn is plump and bursting with with flavor." He takes another bite, "The sheer delicacy is like... being at the mercy at a yokozuna."

* * *

In the match in his mind, he is being tossed out of the ring by the high-ranked yokozuna while his sumo outfit is falling off.

"THIS IS A DIFFERENT DIMENSION OF FLAVOR!"

Then he is in the sky with white clouds that form the word 'Immaculate'.

"It's immaculate."

* * *

Kiyoshi drops to his knees with drool dripping and his face is all flustered.

Erina pulls out her phone and says, "It's me. I won. Take it down."

On the screen, they see construction vehicles tearing the Chako Stew Society's building down much to Kiyoshi and the rest of the Stew Society's horror. A building that has been there since the beginning and stood for centuries is now being torn down.

'_She's so heartless._' Kiyoshi thinks to himself after witnessing the demolishing of the building, '_This...This is truly the granddaughter of the Demon of Food._'

* * *

Saiba and Megumi exit the dorm as they head towards school.

"Man." Saiba says in disappointment. "Wish I knew about that sooner. Now it will be harder for me to make it to the top spot."

Megumi says, "I highly doubt you will make it."

"Although I could challenge Erina." Then makes a grumpy face, "But there is no way in hell that would happen. After what she did, she can forget it. Never forgive!"

Megumi freaked out when he raised his voice. "Just what exactly did she do?"

* * *

Back in the arena, Erina is walking beside Hisato.

"That was an excellent performance, Miss Erina." Hisao congratulates her and take Erina's chef hat.

"Meh. Defeating that toad is nothing to brag about. The entire ordeal was a disappointment." She stops as she asks, "By the way. Anything on that other matter?"

Hisato looks down a little, "No, ma'am. I'm afraid that master forbids me to look for any information where Saiba is residing."

"Then give me the list of the next targets. I want to settle my frustration on something."

Hisato gasp a little, "Ma'am!" She gives her the list, "It's right here!"

Before Erina glances over, Ikumi Mito says, "Miss Erina?" while leaning against the wall.

"Hmm?"

"Would you allow me to go next? There is really no need for you to waste your time going after these lowlife imbeciles yourself. I would like to handle them for you. Plus I found someone that might help you with your other matter."

"And who would that be?" Hisato asks. A creepy laugh is heard from behind as Hisato gets the chills.

Erina and Hisato look behind them and see Nao Sadatsuka lurking in the shadows and her glowing red eyes staring at them.

"Sadatsuka!" Hisato says in anger. She tries to push her away, "You're not allowed to be within fifty meters of Miss Erina!"

"Don't worry." Ikumi says, "She's with me."

"That's right." Nao says in her creepy demeanor, "I promise to help Mistress Erina find the boy she is looking for in-exchange to be with Miss Erina."

Hisato scolds Ikumi while keeping Nao back, "You can't do that!"

"I'll allow it." Erina says. "I'll allow it." she drools a bit, "As long as you fulfill what you need to do, you get to join in on all the fun as a reward."

"Reward?" Ikumi asks and seems confused.

"What reward?" Nao has taken an interest.

"I'll right, I'll explain. But you have to keep it a secret." Erina explains what the reward would be as their faces glow bright red.

Ikumi steps back and twirl her cleaver, "Just leave it to me! They don't call me the Meat Master for nothing! If I ever do find this Saiba, I'll challenge him to a Food War and get him for you!" Ikumi is pretty enthusiastic.

Nao does a wicked grin while holding a pen in one hand and a notepad in another, "I'll find this boy and give you a full report!"

Hisato does a facepalm, '_Why me?_'


	6. The Jiggly Meat Invader

**Chapter 6: The Jiggly Meat Invader**

In the Rice Bowl Club at sundown, Kanichi Konishi, the president and only member of the Rice Bowl Club, is against the wall as Ikumi tries to pull off some seductive moves on him. The guy panics as Ikumi gets closer. She slams her right hand on the wall that has a poster of a rice bowl on it.

"So, are you gonna do it with me?" she speaks in a very seductive voice and shake her hips a little. "I know you want to." Her breasts jiggle a bit. "Come on."

Kanichi gulped a little and turn his head, facing away from Ikumi.

She speaks softly into his ear, "Just do it with me. A Food War." She proceeds to lick her lips a little.

* * *

The next morning, Saiba just snore away as the sun's light peer through the opening of his curtains and the birds chirp at each other a good morning. Yet he is in his true form and not his disguise. But his sleep is interrupted by a strange upperclassman through one of those speaking tubes.

"_Good morning, young Saiba!_"

Saiba's snot bubble popped. While half-awake, he put his talisman necklace on and have his disguise.

"_I could use some help. Could you get dress and come on over?_"

Saiba sat straight up and rub his left eye, "Can't." he says in a zombie like state, "Need more sleep." He falls back on his bed, "Don't bother me." Saiba goes sound a bit rude but he has been busy all night with his recipes.

But a tile from his ceiling is removed with Itsuki's smiling face staring at him, "Aw, don't say that."

Saiba screams and is fully awake. He scolds him, "Don't do that! It's super creepy!"

* * *

Both of them are outside but Saiba is alone with Yuki.

Yuki giggles, "I see he woke you up, too."

Both of them walk out the door and head over to the garden.

"Uh-huh." Saiba sounds half-asleep and a little annoyed. "So what are we doing?"

"We're collection vegetables from our field."

Saiba is now fully awake after hearing that. "You guys got a farm? So we grow our own vegetables here?"

Yuki laughs a little, "Well, the most delicious foods start with the best ingredients. That's this dorm's motto."

A sound of a chainsaw is heard as they noticed Shun cutting a piece of a log and collecting saw dust.

Yuki explains, "That's how Shun gets most of his smoked dishes. Ryoko's specialty is mostly stuff with malted rice. So she has her own workshop just for that."

Over at the fermenting room, Ryoko checks the progress of her fermenting processes and seems to be doing fine.

Then they pass the chicken coop and all the chickens are being spooked when they see Saiba.

Yuki checks on the chickens, "Whoa! Hey! What is wrong with you guys!? You're all acting like there's a fox or something!"

Saiba turns his head away and have a little blush on his cheeks since he _is_ part fox. "Let's just go." and he walks off with Yuki following.

"How weird." Yuki looks back at the chickens, "They never acted like that before. Those chickens are usually calm with us." Then she looks at Saiba with his face turned away, "But when you showed..."

"Let's just head to the garden."

Yuki starts to get suspicious about Saiba.

Then they made it to the garden where there are many vegetables ranging from lettuce to tomatoes to practically everything. Even a few tent greenhouses and some glass ones.

"And then...Itsuki's main area of operation..." Yuki extends her arms in the air, "Is here! This plot grows dozens of different vegetables."

"Holy green thumb." Saiba takes in the view while Yuki tries not to laugh at Saiba's corny line.

But when he sees Itsuki with a garden hoe, his amazement dropped to shock as he sees him wearing nothing but gardening gloves, boots, and his underwear.

Itsuki is covered in sweat as he smiles at Saiba and Yuki, "Oh, good morning. Hello, Yuki. Hello, Saiba."

Both of them are freaked out that Itsuki is almost naked.

"A bit of hard work in the morning helps soothe the spirits. Let us all sweat together." He speaks in a cool pose and a tiny twinkle in his teeth as he smiles.

Saiba shakes his head and tries to process what he is seeing, "I'm sorry, what. The. Hell?"

Itsuki approaches, "Knowing the different strings of ingredients and how they grow is part of learning how to cook." Itsuki looks back at his garden. "This is known as Polar Star Field." Then he looks back at Saiba and smile, "But truly, it might as well be called, Itsuki Field."

'_I think I'm blind._' Saiba thinks to himself as he just look at Itsuki's wardrobe...or lack there of.

"Uh, Saiba?" Megumi appears as she is wearing a green checkered shirt, a yellow apron, a purple scarf and a straw hat while holding a basket of veggies.

"Oh. Morning, Megumi."

Megumi holds up the basket, "Look. These are the vegetables Itsuki grew in the garden, don't they look amazing."

Yuki and Saiba smile at Megumi on how she looks.

"You know, Megumi, that outfit suits you but adorable at the same time."

Yuki goes, "Yep. Megumi is Polar Star's breath of fresh air."

Although Megumi seems confused with a bunch of blue question marks popping over her head because she has no idea what Yuki means.

Itsuki takes a tomato from the basket and gives it to Saiba, "Here. Try one."

"Sure." Saiba nods and takes the tomato. "Thank you." Saiba takes a bite and shouts, "This is amazing! The tomato is plump and very sweet! I would love to use these for my cooking. You got some amazing veggies, bro."

"Yeah, well, I'm flattered that you say that, but maybe I've spent too much time on them. Unfortunately, I haven't been really going to class."

Saiba has a large sweat drop on the back of his head. '_Isn't school just as important as tending this field? I think he has his priorities mixed up._'

Ryoko and Shun approach with Ryoko waving, "Morning everyone!"

With everyone gathered (except for Zenji, Shojo and Daigo, who are all passed out and on top of each other on Zenji's bed), they all start harvesting the veggies and fruits that are ready to be picked and Saiba even tries some. He can taste the amount of work that went into each of the crops that are grown here and they're all delicious, incredible and want to use them in his cooking as Fumio overhears the students enjoying themselves as she sweeps.

Megumi set a bento box on a wooden table as she announces, "Okay guys! Time for breakfast!"

Saiba takes a closer look at the three kinds of onigiri Megumi made. Some look plain looking, some have dried seaweed on the top and some have chives. "You made those yourself?" Saiba takes a closer inspection.

"Yep." Megumi opens the lid of the last bento box, "I hope everybody's hungry. Help yourselves."

Itsuki compliments, "Looks delectable. I see its your three variety onigir."

"Hmm." Saiba went, "Onigiri for breakfast. Never had anything like this before."

Yuki announces, "It's time to stuff my face!" She takes a bite out of a plain looking one and is overjoyed, "Wow! It's delicious. You used a salt and green onion sauce. The sauce was added to the fresh boiled chicken tenders and it coats the onigiri's exterior too." She's in heaven now, "The saltiness of it really sures the appetite."

Ryoko states, "Doing physical work always make me want something savory."

Itsuki looks at one onigiri in his hand that has black seaweed, "And this is seaweed, huh? It is a stable of onigiri." He takes a bite and notices a delectable surprise inside. "You boiled seaweed and sweet soy sauce and added cheese!"

"That's right. A little cheese actually goes very well with the rich sweetness of the seaweed."

Saiba tries one, "Let's see what this one it." He takes a bite and notices something meaty with some garlic and something sweet. He is in sure delight, "You have garlic pork in this! I love garlic mixed with meat! And it tastes very sweet!"

"That's garlic-marinated pork."

If Saiba has his tail out, it would be wagging like crazy.

"When I saw you use honey and lemon in our class the other day, it inspired me. So I tried changing it up in my own way. I boiled some pork belly and stepped it in a mixture of garlic, miso, sake and honey. It goes great with rice. So I chopped it finely put it in an onigiri."

Saiba keeps on eating with his thoughts screaming, '_Taste like my mom's cooking! DE-LI-CIOUSSS!_'

Megumi looks at the table and go, "Oh. There's barley and green tea too, so don't be shy."

Ryoko and Yuki drink some tea in little paper cups first before the boys do. They all go, "Aah..." after drinking some refreshing tea.

"Now this is the true appeal to Megumi's cooking." Itsuki speaks while feeling warm and...nevermind, I just realized something, "It soothes the heart of whoever eats it."

Saiba notices something while looking at his half-eaten onigiri, "The chicken isn't dried out and the pork belly is perfectly tender. They're all made with such thought and consideration. Just like a mother."

Megumi feels embarrassed of the last thing Saiba says, "Glad you like it."

But Saiba gives Megumi a puzzled look, "But why can't you cook as good like this in our class?"

Megumi felt a huge stab through the heart and starts to get gloomy. She turns around, facing away from Saiba, "I freak out. I, uh, I always have stage fright. When I get really nervous, my mind goes blank and I just mess up everything in the kitchen."

Saiba apologizes, "I'm sorry."

Itsuki gives some advice, "You need to relax more in the kitchen, Megumi."

"Totally." Yuki agrees. "The more calm you are, the better it turns out. Just does."

Megumi gives a feint giggle, "Well..."

* * *

Some time pass and Saiba gets to learn something new as they head back to prepare for school. "A research society? Is that like a club or something?"

"Yep and sorta." Yuki answers, "There are lots of them at Totsuki. Researching everything related to cooking. It's fun. Everyone get together after class and developing new menus."

"Or participate in cooking contest that are outside of school." Ryoko adds in some more intel.

Shun says, "But I doubt there's any research societies that involve the Special Region yet. You'd be right at home."

Megumi says, "I'm a member of the Regional Cuisine Research Society. Zenji is a member of the Miyazato Seminar."

"Hmm." Saiba is taking an interest.

Yuki says, "Back on about the Special Region, I heard there won't be any clubs for it because the ingredients are extremely pricey and have to sign a lot of paperwork. Not to mention they have to decontaminate the ingredients to ensure no plagues will start." Her happy expression went to agitated, "And there is a long waiting time before they get here. Longer if they are alive."

Ryoko says, "But didn't you filled out one for a rabbit?"

Yuki starts to get angry as she shouts out, "Yeah! They take so damn long!"

* * *

Over at school, Saiba checks out the bulletin board with Megumi to see what kind of research societies the school has.

"Wow." Saiba is impressed by the number of research societies there are. "You weren't kidding. There are all kinds involving different countries, types of diet, and those with a lactose intolerance. They even got fermented and preserved foods." He continues to glance over until one caught his interest. "There's one for rice bowls? That might be good for the restaurant." He turns his attention towards Megumi, "Let's try this out."

* * *

As the two made it to the Rice Bowl Research Society club room, things...don't look so good. When they went in, they see Kanichi being all gloomy as if the world is about to end as he just sits there on his chair. He just sits there like a boxer had died and he is all white.

"Oh dear." Megumi says while looking at the sorry state Kanichi is in.

Kanichi gets out of his sorry state for a moment to look at Saiba and Megumi. "Sorry, but you guys just beat it." he sounds so sorrowful. "Bowl Club's on its last days. We're doomed to get shut down."

Saiba just tilt his head on why is the club being shut down.

Saiba and Megumi introduce themselves while trying to ignore the poor state the guy is in.

"Saiba and Megumi, was it? I'm Kanichi. I run things around here. Go ahead and laugh if you want. I couldn't even protect Bowl Club."

'_This guy looks like he's under the influence of a poverty god or something._' Saiba thinks to himself as he just look at Kanichi.

Megumi notices one of the books on the floor and picks it up. "Look. A recipe book." She hands it over to Saiba, "Looks like recipes the Bowl Club come up with."

Saiba takes a read, "Let's see. They got a lot of stuff here plus their own unique spin on other recipes." He flips through, "These are some interesting dishes. Why would they shut the club down?"

Kanichi snaps out of his depression as his hair just spring to life. He jumps up from his seat like a man possessed which freaks Megumi out. "You mean...you actually get it?" He cries as he place his hands on Saiba's shoulders while creeping Saiba out, "You really do, don't ya?!"

'_Creep-o alert!_' Saiba is freaking out.

"The rice bowls beauty is that they are fast, tasty and cheap! They're pure manliness is encapsulated in a single bowl! Its manly food for men doing manly things! AND AS A MAN WITH MANLY CRAVINGS!" He is all pumped up with a fiery background and his eyes glowing red as he roars out, "I WILL NOT DIE UNTIL I THOROUGHLY TRY EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM!"

Both of them are a bit creeped out as Megumi says to Saiba, "He's a little off, isn't he?"

"Way too intense for anyone."

Kanichi sits back on his chair, "My poor bowl club." then he sounds angry, "Only if it weren't for Erina Nakiri!"

Saiba gets the shivers when he hears that name and looks terrified.

Kanichi continues, "That's right. This is how she does things around here."

Megumi thought to herself when she sees Saiba's frighten expression, '_I don't think that's the problem._'

"First off, she suggests that the council will cut the budget or take space away from groups she doesn't like." Like the one time with the Chako Stew Society that got shut down and their building demolished. "And she'll force the motion through. Then she grinds people down until there is only one option left: A Food War."

Saiba's eyes widen when he heard that part.

"And in exchange for accepting a Food War challenge, she makes a bunch of outrageous demands. Until the end, she'll get exactly what he wants. It's how she keeps gaining more and more power. As soon as the other members of Bowel Club learned we were up against Erina...they..." He becomes depressed again with the look of defeat and looking sorrowful, "They all freakin quit."

'_Did this guy get depressed from his own story? Fuck, man. This guy got some issues._'

Saiba analyze the situation, "Okay. So you have to beat Erina."

Kanichi looks up, "Well-"

The club doors open as men in some construction inspection uniforms come in while holding their clipboards. They just barge in as they walk all over the recipe books on the floor. Behind them is Ikumi Mito.

Kanichi gets off his chair and goes, "Wha- Hey!"

One of the men says to Ikumi, "You're absolutely right, Miss Mito. It's going to be faster if we tear everything down and remodel it."

"Oh? Then go ahead." Ikumi says with very little interest.

Kanichi shouts out, "What do you think you're donig?! What is this!?"

Ikumi approaches Kanichi, "What else, I'm making a preliminary inspection. You already know how this is going to play out, don't you?" She slams her right boot against the cabinets and he starts to be afraid. She gives him a cold, sinister look, "It's just like Miss Erina said: No matter how you dress it up, a rice bowel is a second rate dish. Simple lowbrow cooking."

Saiba's left hand starts to clench tightly as his face is filled with anger towards Ikumi. Then he hears a voice of an angry old man speaking, "_The food from your father's world is nothing more than second rate trash! Here on this continent, this is where the real cuisine is!_" He becomes more angry as fangs appear from his grunted teeth.

"You are not needed her at Totsuki. Got it?" She licks her upper lips before taunting the scared club president. "But if you think you can actually beat me, well that would be a whole different story." She speaks in a seductive voice, "You follow me, Mister Club Captain?"

Kanichi has his eyes towards Ikumi's breasts as they jiggle a little.

"You're entire club isn't needed here."

Saiba yells out in anger, "That's enough, slutty bitch!"

Ikumi stops tormenting Kanichi as she looks back at Saiba and looks a bit agitated. "The hell did you calm me?" She grabs her meat cleaver and threatens Saiba with it.

Megumi panics as she look back and forth at the two angry hot-tempered students.

"My mother told me that women that dress up like you are slutty bitches that deserves some harsh discipline."

Ikumi's grip tightens on her meat cleaver.

"What are you doing, Saiba?!" Megumi is in full panic mode.

"Saiba?" Ikumi drops her anger when she heard the name.

"Don't you realize who you are dealing with?! That's Ikumi Mito, the Meat Master! She's been at top grade since middle school and so good with meat, that she got nothing but straight A's! Plus she works for Erina Nakiri!"

"I don't care." Saiba speaks with his angry, animal-like eyes fixed on Ikumi. "Meat isn't the only thing you need to make a good dish. Not to mention being happy to about how the ingredients cost is a disgrace to not only to chefs everywhere but to other foods as well." But turn his attention towards Kanichi, "Kanichi. About this Food War, let me battle." He turns his attention back at Ikumi as he cracks his knuckles, "Because this spoiled brat needs to be taught a lesson. And the best way to do that is by cooking. Plus, I'll beat her with her specialty: Meat. And I'm gonna win."

Ikumi twirls her meat cleaver and puts it away, "So, you're Saiba Yukihira. You're the one Erina wants. I don't know what trick you used to deceive her, but I'll make sure to deliver you to her on a platter. Hogtied and an apple in your mouth." She licks her lips as she starts to blush, "Not to mention that I'll receive quite the reward if I beat you."

Saiba's anger drops as he goes, "Huh?"

"Let's just say that if I do beat you, you are gonna serve Erina and I get to join in on the fun." She licks her lips more with many perverted thoughts going through her head.

"Join the...fun?" Megumi has no idea what is going on with blue question marks for eyes.

Kanichi understands what is going on as his face turns bright red and steam coming out of his ears.

"Fine." Saiba says with a serious look on his face, "But if I win, Bowel Club will stay..." he points his finger at Ikumi, "...and you will join. You'll be contributing to the growth of rice bowel culture."

Kanichi and Megumi are taken by surprise about the conditions.

"Deal." Ikumi agrees immediately without giving it some thought and explains, "But you will be using one ingredient from the Special Region, but I'll use two. Since you are from the Special Region, it would be a unfair advantage for me." He claps her hands to get the inspectors attention, "Attention everyone! That will be all for today!" The inspectors leave as she says to Saiba, "And I will be using Marbled Meat Boulder and I will be making rice bowls with meat as the specialty." right before she leaves.

Saiba's eyes widen, "Marbled Meat Boulder?"

"What's that?" Kanichi asks.

* * *

In the hallway, Ikumi is thinking to herself, '_I'm grateful to Erina for entrusting me with this._' Her face is all red and has a large grin stretching from ear to ear, '_I will teach that otherwordly transfer student the pleasures of the flesh in more ways than one._'

* * *

Back in the club room, Saiba explains, "A very unique type of boulder that has a harden, rocky shell on the outside yet juicy marbled meat on the inside. This kind of rock can only be found on Gourmet Island just south of the New Continent. Plus if you take a chunk out of one boulder, it will regenerate."

Kanichi has a stunned look on his face as he asks, "What kind of world did you come from?"

Megumi asks, "So do you have plan to beat it?"

"I do," Saiba replies, "but it will take some time."

* * *

At night at the Polar Star Dorm's mess hall, Yuki just read the newspaper as she shows it to Ryoko, Megumi and Itsuki as the paper says 'Transfer Student, Food War!' as it shows Saiba's picture with Ikumi that has a 'vs' between them. It also reads, 'He'll be facing against that champion of the flesh, "The Meat Master" Ikumi Mito.'

"Saiba's such a big doofus, what was he thinking!?" Yuki shows the newspaper and is upset that Saiba is doing a Food War against Ikumi. "The whole stinking school is talking about it! This could go bad." She pouts about the situation.

Ryoko tries to calm Yuki, "Yuki, settle down."

Megumi says, "I'll try to help out as much as I can. It's not a lot of time before they have their battle. But he says he got a plan."

Itsuki looks at his tea cup, '_So then, how will you tackle this young Saiba?_'

* * *

In the kitchen, Saiba is chomping up a lot of onions before preparing his rump roast that was on sale that has been sliced into a grid pattern and pounded. He added a tab of butter on the frying pan as it melts slowly.

"Alright." Saiba says with a serious look on his face. "Now to cover the beef and let it all get soaked up."

* * *

On the next day and two days before the Food War, Saiba presented a dish to Kanichi to see if it past mustard. Megumi smells something great and see what it is.

Kanichi gasp at what he sees. He sees a rice bowel topped with a piece of beef and covered in onions. "That's..." he says in shock, "That's Chaliapin Steak! The Russian opera singer, Feodor Chaliapin, visited Japan in 1936. When he came to Japan, he was suffering from a toothache. He told his host that he needed some very tender steak. And this is what the chef came up with. You cannot get this overseas! It's a unique style found only in Japan!"

Megumi looks at Saiba, "But how did you come up this?"

"Simple." he says to Megumi, "I remember when you made us those three kinds of onigiri, you made the pork belly marinated in honey, garlic, miso and sake. I do know that honey makes things tender and the bold seasonings may clash with A5 meat, which is what Ikumi specialize in. Marbled Meat Boulder is similar if you know where the best parts are." He looks back at Kanichi, "Give it a try." Then looks back at Megumi, "You too."

"Um, yeah." Kanichi has his chopsticks out along with Megumi.

Both of them have a bite and Megumi is in pure delight.

'_So light and fluffy._' Megumi absolutely loves on the texture of the steak.

Kanichi slice up the steak with his chopsticks and notices how he can cut it easily. "It's...so tender. I mean, it's just falling apart." He takes a bite before speaking, "And...for every delicious bite I take..."

* * *

Both of them say, "It melts in my mouth!" as clouds in a shape of cows pass by as it gently snows minced onions in their minds.

* * *

Back to reality, Saiba explains, "The onions contain enzymes that help break down the meat's protein. You can do the same with lemons and honey. That's how you get the meat this tender."

Megumi is in total awe as Kanichi keeps chewing.

'_You never think this was a cheap cut._' Kanichi thinks to himself while still chewing, '_The flavor's so full and robust. And it goes great paired with rice. If he used a Special Region ingredient that goes well with this cut, I could imagine how more delicious it would be. But what is he gonna use? Onions? Rice? Some form of seasoning? But with this...can we beat Her meat?!_'

"However." Saiba speaks, "I think I may need to do more experiments." He stroke his chin, "I need something. Something that makes you want to eat it more and-" Saiba's phone started to ring. "Huh?" He pulls out his phone and sees Yuki calling, "Okay. The green button right?" Saiba holds the phone to his ear, "Hello? Yuki?"

"_Hey,_ _Saiba!_" Yuki sounds excited on the phone, "_You better get back here, quick! You got some packages from the Special Region!_"

"Packages from home?"

* * *

The three headed back to the dorm and see at least twenty cardboard boxes and three coolers. Zenji is curious and looks at one of the coolers. Daigo and Shoji try to figure out what is in the boxes.

Kanichi goes, "What the-?" as he notices the boxes.

"What is all this?" Megumi asks.

Yuki appears, "About time! We got these packages for you!"

Saiba looks at all the boxes before rubbing the back of his head, "My mom must've gone overboard."

Shoji asks Saiba as he points at one of the boxes, "So what are these?"

"Hang on, hang on." Saiba gets to the box Shoji is pointing at, "I'm coming."

Saiba opens one of the boxes as everyone watches. Once open, they are amazed by what they see inside. Inside the box contains fifteen Chocolatomatoes in a plastic bag, two ears of Fried Dough Corn, four Golden Carrots, a bunch of Banana Cucumbers, a jar of Cherringo preserves, and a Cotton Candalones.

"Duuuude!" Daigo says in amazement, "Those are some crazy ingredients!"

Yuki asks, "Are those carrots made of real gold!?"

Zenji adjust his glasses, "These are Special Region ingredients?"

Shoji asks, "Why are the tomatoes brown?"

Megumi says, "I've never seen ingredients like these!"

Kanichi asks Saiba, "Hey, Saiba? Could these be the the special ingredients needed for your rice bowl."

"Not really." Saiba replies, "But we should keep looking." Saiba has some idea on what his mother sent him. He closes the box and opens the next one. He takes a good look inside and smiles, "Bingo!" He pulls out a jar that has some sort of reddish paste.

"What the heck is that?" Yuki asks.

"The ace I need to beat Ikumi."

* * *

At nighttime in Erina's office, Ikumi explains that she will be using the highest quality of Marbled Meat Boulder to beat Saiba. Erina seems happy and dismiss her. As Ikumi leaves Erina has some thoughts.

'_To think a opportunity like this would come so quickly. Pretty soon, Saiba Yukihira, you will be mine._' She grins evilly as she opens the drawer to her left to retrieve a full body picture of Saiba. Her mouth waters as she holds the picture. "Saiba, my dear." she speaks in a loving tone and caress Saiba's face with her left thumb. Unable to contain herself anymore, she licks the picture the a dog licking on peanut butter. "Even though it is just a picture, it taste so sweat with you in it." and continues to lick it some more. She stops, "Oh Saiba." now she sounds almost like a yandere, "I want you. I want to taste every last bit of you. Even the _important_ parts."

Erina reaches into her desk and pulls out a pen. She poke a hole through the picture from the back between Saiba's legs as she licks her lips to make it appear like a...like a...I think you guys can figure it out.

"Shall we practice for our honeymoon?"

* * *

**AN: What's up everybody!? This series is back and I promised that it would be. I'm gonna be camping for a bit to get away from all the...you know. While I'm at it, here is the schedule for what is coming up.**

**For this week (as in now) we have Shokugeki no Saiba: Food Wars! and Survival in a Strange Galaxy.**

**Next week we have From Remnant Huntresses to Pokemon Trainers and The Rising of the Post-Apocalyptic Shield Hero.**

**An Isekai in RWBY will appear whenever I post some new chapters as always.**

**Until then, stay safe, stay healthy, and best of luck.**

* * *

**Additional: I'm uploading this early because I was too excited about camping and finished everything.**


	7. The Rice Bowl Battle!

**Chapter 7: The Rice Bowl Battle!**

In Ikumi's dorm room, she is trying on some different outfits (more like bikini tops) to prepare for her Food War. She tries out the one with the United States flag with her breasts jiggling.

She sighs, "I need something that inspires."

Then she tries on one with leopard skin pattern with a leopard roaring in the background...and more jiggling.

"Now, that's not it."

She tries the one with a cowboy theme while wearing a red scar and cowboy hat with the sound of a revolver being shot in the background...with more jiggling.

"Still not quite there yet. I need something special today." She looks and smiles after finding one. "Oh, now we're talking!"

She puts on a white one with red flames with the sound of an explosion in the background as her breasts jiggles.

* * *

Around the academy, a few days ago, the students received news about the upcoming Food War from the newspapers spreading across the campus.

"Haven't you heard about today's Food War?" one of the male students asks while in the hallway.

"Yeah!" another male students responds, "It's Meat-Meat versus the Bowl Club. Man, you gotta feel bad for them. I mean, Erina has it out for them."

Another male student runs up with a newspaper in hand, "Yo! Have you read the Totsuki's Sports!? It says that the transfer student from the Special Region is defending bowl club! They're going to use the ingredients from the Special Region!"

"Seriously?" one of the students asks with a gang of students in the classroom door.

"Yeah! Yet Meat-Meat will have the advantage since she is only using two Special Region ingredients while the Saiba Yukihira will only use one."

"But he may have a chance." one of the female students say at the door, "He is from the Special Region. Who knows what kind of tricks he has up his sleeves."

But another female students says, "Yeah, but at least we get to see what they look like."

* * *

Cutting to present day, everyone has gathered at the stadium to watch the Food War. In the prep room, Saiba is getting ready as he looks over his ingredients. There is a cardboard box containing a lot of onions while there is a cooler filled with all the other ingredients such as red wine sauce, the meat, and the secret ingredient.

Kanichi says "Here's all the ingredients you'll need for the battle. I got everything you asked for."

Saiba nods, "Great." He stands up with a smile on his face while looking at Kanichi, "Thanks for you're help, Kan-Kon."

"Kan-Kon?"

"It's a nickname I made for ya. It's the first three leaders of your first name and last name combined."

Kanichi gives a sour look, "Yeah, no. I don't like it."

Saiba laughs as Megumi looks out through the waiting room door that is opened a little. She stares out to the entry way to the arena as the crowd is getting anxious for the Food War to start as she imagines hundreds of people will be watching.

Megumi starts to get scared, '_So many people!_' and becomes even more scared than before. She approaches Saiba while in her stage frighten state, "Saiba, whatever you do, don't look out at the audience. You don't want to lose your nerve!"

Saiba places his right hand on Megumi's head before she does that weird thing about drawing X's on her hand and eating them. Saiba is cool and collected, "It'll be fine." he assures her. "I've cooked in front of a lot of people before. The only thing that is different is that there is a whole lot more people. Besides, you don't have to worry since I'm going, not you."

"But..."

Saiba pets her head, "Calm down now. No need to worry."

* * *

"_Sorry for the wait, you_ _guys!_" Urara Kawashima is standing at center stage. "_The Food War Administrative Bureau have officially recognize this challenge as a Food War._"

The crowd cheers as the Food War is about to begin.

"_And as always, I will be your MC. I'm Urara Kawashima. Freshman in the high school division. Love you!_" she gives a wink.

The boys in fanclub outfits dedicated to the manipulative vixen cheered out, "**YOU'RE THE CUTEST THING EVER!**"

While the girls give a malevolent aura of jealousy with glowing red eyes glaring at her.

Urara smiles and waves, "_He-ey!_" and does a cute pose.

The boys love her but the girls hate her even more.

"_Now then, from their respective corners, here comes the contestants!_"

The crowd cheers as Ikumi comes out wearing a black outfit that hides her face and body with two men in suits behind her.

"_The first contestant to join the battle._" The screen above shows Ikumi's name in white kanji before red flames are seen and Ikumi unveils herself. "_The Meat Master, Ikumi Mito!_"

A lot of boys cheer for her (for obvious reasons) as Urara just smile and giggles.

But inside her mind, she is furious, '_Oh don't go flaunting those big utters of yours, little hussy! I'm the one the boys ever need! I am the cutest thing that has ever walked this earth!_' She smiles with sparkles around her as she introduces Saiba, "_And now, introduce our next contestant._"

The screen above shows Saiba's name in white kanji with blue flames.

Some of the students murmur among themselves as they have no idea on whether to cheer or shame Saiba. What exactly can they do with this enigma from another world? Cheer him on? Or shame him?

Urara just smiles, "_Introducing our transfer student who has great reviews at the academy, Saiba Yukihira!_"

Saiba walks out into the arena with stage frighten Megumi and unsure Kanichi behind him.

Two students try to figure out who will win with one asking, "So, who do you think is gonna win?"

"The Meat Master against a total newbie that specialize in ingredients from another world? Hard to say. But this should be an interesting match."

Back at the arena, Kanichi looks around and asks, "What is with everybody? It's like they have no idea on what is going on."

Saiba gives a sigh as he approaches Urara. He takes the mic from her and says with a smile, _"Hey, everyone! I hope you will cheer me on on my very first Food War!_" He does the same cute pose that Urara did earlier. "_Cutsey_!"

The audience's hearts went 'ba-thump' when seeing Saiba's cute, girly face; both male and female students as their faces are all blushed.

One of the female students say to her friend, "Hey, since that Urara bitch has a fan club, why not start our own with him?"

She says, "Yeah. He's cuter than Urara."

The girls in the section cheer, "**YOU'RE CUTER THAN URARA! GO WIN, SAIBA!**"

Megumi passes out and Kanichi had to drag her out of there.

One of the male students turn his head away and still blushing, "Yeah, well, he's a dude. A dude with a girly face. So what?"

Another male student says, "I am so confuse right now."

Urara gets furious, '_DAMMIT! Now I got this guy stealing everyone! I hope you lose, you bastard! I'm the cutest thing, NOT YOU!_' She grabs the mic back, _"Okay. Let's continue! Let's have a quick review of the rules, shall we?_" She introduces the judges, "_We have three honorary judges. The theme is rice bowls. And the main ingredient for today's battle is: Meat!_"

Ikumi stares at Saiba as Saiba just pays attention to what Urara has to say. Yet she smiled when the word 'meat' was said. Everyone from Polar Star, except Isshiki, watches the Food War.

"_If Ikumi Mito wins, the Rice Bowl Research Society will be disbanded and Saiba Yukihira will be...um... What was it again?_"

The person in-charge of the Food Wars, Hisanao Kageura, approaches Urara and whispers in her ear.

After he was done, Urara screamed out, "_SAY WHAT!?_" which caused some feedback in the speakers that hurt everyone's ears. Saiba suffers the worse because he has an extra pair of sensitive ears hiding because of his necklace. "_Saiba Yukihira will be Erina Nakiri's husband!?_"

Many of the students are still recovering from the feedback with one male student asking, "What did she say?!" as his ears are still ringing.

"I think she says that he has to marry Erina Nakiri." another student says.

Saiba jaw drops as he goes, "HUH?!" in great surprise.

"She's joking right?" Yuki tries to deny it. But she looks at Zenji, "Is that a rule?"

Zenji adjust his cracked glasses, "I'm not entirely sure. I'm not even sure that's legal or not."

"Seriously, bro?!" both Daigo and Shoji asked in unison.

Ryoko says, "But remember when Saiba said that Erina kissed him? She must be after his flavor."

"Huh?" everyone from Polar Star looked at Ryoko.

Megumi woke-up, "What did I miss?"

Urara just shakes it off and continues, "_But if Saiba wins, the Bowl Club will get more funding and additional cooking facilities. Also, Ikumi will be a member of Bowl Club and Saiba will remain a free man._"

Saiba starts to sweet with his fists shaking and teeth chattering. '_HELL NO!_' his mind screamed, '_THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'M GOING ANYWHERE NEAR THAT...THAT...LICKING DEMON!_' But Saiba closes his eyes and calms down. '_Stop. I need to calm down and focus. Cooking is supposed to be fun and the ingredients will sense my fear. If they do, they won't turn out right._'

"Hey there, short timer." Ikumi does some smack talk, "I hope you will enjoy your last and final hours as a bachelor. If you have any last words, now's the time." Her face is starting to turn red because of the reward Erina promised her.

Saiba opens his eyes and put on his headband, "Let's get started." When he said that, there was no fear or nervousness in his voice. He is calm as he can be despite the situation he is in.

However, everyone's attention is turned to the VIP section as they see Erina Nakiri along with her attendant, who is about to watch this particular Food War. They all look at her as she is about to sit down.

"Look over there!" one of the male students say.

"It's Erina Nakiri."

One of the female students say, "OMG, it's her!"

Erina looks down from her red, fancy cushy seat as she gives a dignify look with Hisako standing beside her with her clipboard. Saiba gives no attention to her as he waits for the Food War to begin. He is keeping out all distractions as he mentally prepares for what he is gonna cook.

"Whoa!" Yuki says, "She's here in person."

Shun states, "Since Saiba is being forced into marrying Erina if he loses, she has to attend."

Erina smiles at Saiba, '_Well, Saiba Yukihira. I am so looking forward to this. I cannot wait for you to be mine._' She grips tightly on the arms of the chair, '_All mine. I can't wait to enjoy the sweet, succulent flavor of your lips again._' She shift her gaze at Ikumi.

Ikumi smiles and nodded at Erina, '_Don't worry, Miss Erina, I will win._'

Urara speaks, "_Contestants, are you ready? Get to your cooking stations._"

Saiba is standing at his cooking station with an emotionless expression on his face. Ikumi, on the other hand, is very eager at her station.

"_It is winner takes all. In this battle, the winner will be decided by the palette. Let the FOOOOD WAAAR begin!_"

DING! The bell ding as a signal to begin as the crowd cheers.

While Saiba is peeling some of his onions, Ikumi shouts, "Hey! Transfer Student! I'm gonna show you the ultimate meat ingredient I'm gonna beat you with from your world!"

Saiba looked with the corner of his eye.

"Presenting, the greatest form of meat!" Ikumi shows off the Marbled Meat Boulder as it stands six feet high on a cart, covered in a brown, rocky material.

"Holy cow!" Kanichi says in astonishment, "I never seen meat from a rock! That must be some spectacular meat that must be greater than A5."

Megumi gets nervous and can't say anything.

Ikumi pulls out her cleaver and tries cutting the rock. However, her cleaver gets stuck.

"What the-?" She tries to pull it out. '_What is going_ _on? I tried this on smaller boulders and it turned out fine._' Ikumi struggles to get her cleaver out of the rock.

Saiba stops peeling his onions and sighs when hearing Ikumi struggling. He drops everything and tells Ikumi, "Stand back."

Ikumi stands back as Saiba punches the boulder which caused its rocky shell to break into pieces. Saiba then ribs the flesh with his bare hands and pulls out the best meat from the boulder.

"Here." he tosses it to Ikumi.

Ikumi catches it and finds out that the hunk of flesh she needs is a lot heavier than she thought.

"Did he just helped out his opponent?" Daigo asks.

"What is he thinking!?" Yuki gets upset, "Doesn't he know that he's helping someone that is trying to get him hitch too soon!?"

Urara asks, "_Saiba just helped out his opponent. Is that alright?_"

Hisanao says, "Since these are ingredients that we don't have much knowledge about, and Saiba Yukihira is from the same world as the ingredients, it should be fine for the time being."

"_You heard the man, it is okay!_"

Saiba gives some advice and glares threatening, "Listen: I don't know what the hell you've been practicing on, but the bigger the boulder, the tougher the outer layer is gonna be. Not to mention the concentration of the flavor at its core. If you're gonna take me on with ingredients from my homeworld," he angrily glares at her, "you better do your homework. And you call yourself the Meat Master? Pathetic."

Ikumi is getting shivers down her spine when he glares at her. Then she puts the heavy slab of mineral meat onto a cooking sheet.

"Dude!" Daigo shouts in amazement, "That is some major beef!"

"I'm not sure that's beef, bro!" Shoji states while also amazed, "But yeah, that's some marbling! It has some sweet luster!"

Ikumi touches the meat slab and smells it to check its subtle sweetness and gluconic acids. '_Perfect.__ Despite what he did, he got the best cut of meat from the boulder. Even with that setback, it will be cooked by the ultimate hands: mine._'

Then she starts frying it in a large pan. "First, fry the surface to give it some color. Scoop up the butter and pour it onto it's glistening surface." She does that and there is a wonderful aroma in the air.

"_The aroma of melted butter is wolfing throughout the whole building. Ah. It's making ravenous from the scent alone._"

Everyone watches as the scent draws them in.

Daigo says, "So rad." as the smell wolfs over.

Ikumi smiles, '_This process creates a barrier that traps the savory juices inside. Next..._' She puts it in the oven, "It goes into the oven. This will apply heat to the meat's interior. Now then," she turns to look at Saiba's process, '_what about the transfer student._'

Saiba has one onion in the air as he makes one vertical and one horizontal cuts that somehow instantly diced it. Then he did it again.

"_Oh my gosh! I never seen such knife work! He dices the onions into the air with just two slashes! He seems to be dicing a lot of onions_ _though._" She looks at Saiba, "_Just how do you think he plans on using them all?_" But she sees Saiba pulling something out of the cooler that is in a plastic bag, "_Wha-ha? It looks like he's bringing out the meat. How will it stack up against the Meat Boulder?_"

Saiba reaches in and pulls out the meat. However, they see the bag that reads, 'It's Cheap! Super-Cheap Supermarket S*E*N*D*A*I'.

"_Huh?!_"

The students are thrown off when they see the label of the bag, including the students of Polar Star. Saiba pulls out a Japanese Sirloin Steak that is half-priced for 700 yen.

Ikumi is all white and gives off a gloomy aura and a disapproval look, "It...was on sale?"

Urara has also turned white, giving off a gloomy aura but gives the look of shock, "_Half-priced?!_"

Saiba realizes everyone is giving him bizarre looks and goes, "Heh. I got it at a good bargain." Before everyone went up in an uproar and saying that he is disgracing the meat, Saiba puts on a sad cute face as he says, "Come on now. It was all I can afford. I'm barely scrapping by with the allowance I got." some tears swell up, "Would you please over look this and let me cook?"

The students keep their mouths shut while they have blushing cheeks.

* * *

Back at the V.I.P. section, Hisako says to Erina, "That Saiba can really manipulate a crowd with those charms of his." with her cheeks all blushing. "Miss Erina?"

Erina has a nose bleed with spirals for pupils on her eyes and a really big smile on her face.

Hisako freaks out, "Miss Erina! Blood! Blood! Blood!"

* * *

Back at the arena, Kanichi looks with his face completely flustered, "That is one tactic to win over a crowd." He looks at Megumi, "Don't you...think...?"

Megumi is passed out again.

Ikumi shakes it off as she heads towards the oven to pull out her finely cooked meat as the juices are still sizzling next to a finely coated brown chunk of flesh from a rock. She then pulls out her meat skewer to check the temperature.

At the V.I.P. section, Erina asks Hisako with two tissues in her nostrils that make her sound funny, "Do you know what it is that makes her different?"

Ikumi pokes the meat loaf with the skewer as the juices start leaking out.

Hisako replies, "Aside from the cuts that she would usually make, it's the way she treats it."

Ikumi pulls out the skewer and press it on her lips.

"That is correct. But her true worth is her delicate touch. She knows exactly what the meat needs. There's no one more sensitive."

Ikumi checks the temperature as she whispers, "Sixty-four degrees. No, it's more like sixty-five." She removes the skewer from her lips, "Perfect."

Erina continues as she taps her left foot in anticipation, "And Ikumi Mito knows that the lips are the most sensitive part of the human body. That being said, when it comes to distinguishing the appropriate temperature, she's on another level."

Ikumi cuts the meat with a knife into finely thin cuts as the aroma escapes and golden glittery sparkles come flying out.

"And when she touches the meat, her prowess becomes even more evident."

"She's something else." Hisako compliments.

"Watch closely. See how her fingertips caress the grains with loving attention?"

Ikumi caresses the meat very delicately as sparkles fly out of her fingertips for every time she caress the meat.

* * *

In Erina's mind, she imagines Ikumi in a white, frilly dress with a pink flower on her left side and around her waists as she plays a piano up in the heavens.

"She is like a pianist playing an elegant solo. A silent melody for the heavens. A carnivorous senada of meat."

* * *

While cutting the meat, Ikumi says in her mind, '_I will give Miss Erina a victory. And I shall have my greatest reward._'

However, Ikumi's train of thought is interrupted when Saiba flipped some onions on his pan. The smell it releases hits Ikumi hard as she starts to become weaken in the knees, face all flustered and nearly dropped her knife. Her entire body feels some sort of sensation.

She looks at Saiba while feeling a bit weak, "Just...what is he...?" But she shakes it off as time is running out.

Almost one minute to go on the screen as Urara says, "_Okay, time's almost up._"

The chefs make last minute finishes to their dishes as the crowd watches in anticipation as the countdown is almost over. Once it did a dong is heard that signals that time is up and the screen reads, 'TIME OVER'. Megumi gets back up and notices that time is up.

"_And we're done!_ _We will now begin judgement._ _First up; Ikumi Mito!_"

Ikumi presents the judges with her rice bowl in some fancy bowels with wavy edges. It is a donburi bowl with the Marbled Meat Boulder's flesh carved into beautiful flower petals, with each bite giving a sense of extra deep deliciousness. Coupled with superb garlic rice fried with beef tallow and butter. But that is no ordinary garlic in the bowl. It contains Garlips.

"This is a Marbled Meat Boulder Roti Rice Bowl. Made with the meat from the Marbled Meat Boulder topped on garlic rice with the garlic made from Garlips."

The crowd is amazed along with the judges.

"_Roti is French for roast or broiled. So basically, it's like food that has been done in the oven. Duh! I love you!_" Urara winks and does a peace sign.

The first judge is Shigeno Kuraki, president of the Japanese restaurant Kuraki. "The meat has been cut so that it resembles a flower in bloom. I never dreamed I set eyes on a rice bowl with such beauty."

The judges take their spoons and dig in.

Kuraki feels every explosion of meat juices in her mouth.

* * *

In her mind, she is in some purple and pink swirling vortex with a white flower in the center. "It's so delicious! I'm getting weak in the knees! Aaahaa~!

* * *

Back in reality, Yoshiko Bito, who is the beef critic for Kuroge Wagyu, takes another look at it. "So amazing. This profound depth of flavor is truly on par with A5 beef of a Kobe beef from Hyogo prefecture. I may even consider it A6, a new category of flavor. Despite the fact she had help retrieving the core of the boulder, she managed to take great care of it. Even the angle of heat was taken into consideration. When the flames apply to the right angle of the fiber's direction which causes the meat to form uniformly and allows the juices to run freely. Taking the meat's fiber into account is the mark of a TRUE master chef!"

Katsunori Okamoto, the producer of a televised series First-Class Gluttons, says his remarks, "And underneath these, 'petals', the garlic rice was cooked in melted butter and beef fat! The Garlips gives it a wonderful taste. Savory yet mellow to the tongue. I would happily eat five bowls of these exquisite rice alone. The way this dish was made you may even call it sensuous. The execution is simply incredible."

The crowd are in awe that Ikumi managed to make such a dish with ingredients from another world. However, Saiba is giving a look of disapproval because he knows something.

'_What do you think, transfer student?_' Ikumi wonders what Saiba thinks, '_This is the pleasure of the flesh. Soon I will get my own pleasurable flesh once I win._'

In the V.I.P. section, Erina smile so wide that that her lower right lip started to crack and bleed and taps her foot faster in the anticipation of, not only Ikumi's victory, but hers as well. She started to droll as she grips the arms of her chair tightly that you can hear the fabric about to be shredded from her fingernails as well as a wet spot appearing where she is sitting. Hisako gulps and seems to be flustered with the thought of what she and Erina are gonna do.

One of the male students say, "Well, that had just about do it." he speaks with a angry look on his face. "Looks like he gets to be Erina's bitch."

Another male student beside him says in an upset manner, "He better have something better than _that_. Or I'm gonna kill him if he marries her."

Kanichi and Megumi notices that things aren't looking too good.

"Things aren't looking too good."

Megumi looks worried, "Everyone is acting like Ikumi had already won."

Then it is Saiba's turn as he carries his tray towards the judges.

"_Next is Saiba Yukihira's dish._"

As Saiba approaches, he notices that the judges didn't finish their garlic rice. '_Just as I thought. The flavors were all muddled._'

Urara approaches and asks, "_So tell us, what did you_-"

"Hold that thought." Saiba says while glancing at Urara. "There is something I would like to ask Judge Okamoto. You said you would eat five bowls of the garlic rice and the garlic rice alone. Does that mean that you don't want any other toppings because it would clash with the meat you just ate?" He points at his rice bowl, "Because you still have some rice left."

The camera is pointed at the rice bowls the judges have and shows that there was still rice in their bowls left uneaten. Everyone gasps when they see that and murmur to themselves in shock.

Katsunori Okamoto started to sweet and looks guilty for something, "...Yes. The seasonings of the Garlips Rice was too bold for that wonderful overpowering meat."

The other two judges agree with shameful looks on their faces. Ikumi is getting frustrated as she shakes her right fist.

"I thought so. You see, Ikumi Mito only focuses on one particular part of the dish and that is the meat itself. For a rice bowl, you need to have balance so the customer can enjoy both the toppings and the rice itself. That type of rice bowl will leave the customer happy and satisfied. My dish represents that." Saiba removes the lids, "Behold! My own unique take of the Chaliapin Steak Rice Bowl."

Yoshiki and Katsunori gulp when they smell and look at it by some great hunger being dawn in by the rice bowl Saiba made served in a donburi bowl. The steak is topped with onions, garlic and green onions. They also noticed the smell of the sauce used in it.

Katsunori tries to pull himself together, "Uh, well, it looks very inticing and um, *gulp* smells wonderful."

Yoshiki tries to pull himself together as well, "Um, worth a try."

The three judges try a bite with their chopsticks.

Ikumi seems a bit pissed, "Tch! Whatever. My rice bowl is superior than what slope he makes." But she notices something is up with the judges, "Wait, what?"

The judges are scarfing their meals down like crazed, starving animals.

"What's going on?!" Shigeno asks as she is for some reason unable to stop eating. "I can't- My hand won't stop moving!" and takes in more satisfying bites. '_The meat is so tender and also-_'

'_The sauce!_' Katsunori keeps on eating, '_This special sauce is infused with minced onions and really wets the appetite. What is this?!_'

Yoshiki keeps on wolfing down his dish, '_This depth of flavor! After the steak was cooked the frying pan was deglazed with red wine!_'

Katsunori analyze, "He simmered the remaining meat juices into the wine and he used _that_ to fry the onions."

Yoshiki says with his mouth barely full, "He added corn starch to make it smooth and he allowed it to melt perfectly to the meat and rice into a beautiful dance."

Then Shigeno adds in, "The flavors are rounded out by a mere and infused soy sauce. The browning of the rice gives it a broad depth of flavor."

The crowd are in total awe when they hear that as Ryoko and Yuki claps their hands together, "Yes!"

Daigo cheers, "Yeah, Saiba!"

Zenji pushes his glasses as he does some trivia, "Onions are essential to an Chaliapin Steak. But it looked like he tweaked it." He pushes his glasses again, "But I think he also did something to the sauce."

"But there's more than that." Shun says after he remembers something.

Ikumi is both upset and confused, '_But sauce is just sauce._' But she realizes, '_Wait. Did he added a Special Region ingredient to the rice? That's it!_'

Katsunori speaks, "The meat and the sauce are both full of flavor but the more I eat, the hungrier I get."

Yoshiki keeps on eating, "You're not kidding. I feel like I can eat this forever."

Shigeno then notices something about the rice as she holds them with her chopsticks. She sees some hues of pink and red in the rice. "These undertones of acidity and sweetness. What exactly is this?"

Saiba smiles, "I'm glad you ask." He pulls out a jar of the same red paste from the last chapter. "It's Pickled Plumpeach Paste. It is the key to my rice which is also the key to my dish. It is a refreshing pickled Plumpeach on rice."

* * *

"I knew it!" Katsunori shouted as pink and white flower petals are scattering around in his mind and his jacket and tie are being blown. "That is the refreshing taste that makes you want to eat more!"

Yoshiki imagines a chibi version of himself jumping on the dish, "The steak is light and fluffy and full of deliciousness!"

Shigeno imagines a chibi version of herself sliding on the onions, "That beautiful sauce is simply glorious."

Katsunori turns into a chibi as he flies in the air among the flower petals, "And the pickled Plumpeaches in the rice, it's so light and brisk. Hohoho~."

The three say together, "THE TASTINESS OF EACH COMPONENT...ELEVATES THE OTHER IN HARMONY!"

* * *

In Ikumi's mind, she turns into a beautiful statue wearing the same dress from Erina's mind yet it cracks before crumbling away right before the piano she was playing on drops on her remains to illustrate her shock.

* * *

Back in reality, the three judges keep on scarfing it down, "WE CAN'T HELP BUT SCARF IT DOWN!"

Ikumi is still in shock, '_A strange concoction of peaches and plumes? That's all it took? He may have tweaks things but they were all cheap. Just one special ingredient really make all the difference rather than two?_'

Yoshiki slam his bowl down, "Oh god! I'm already finished with my bowl!"

Shigeno asks, "Is there anymore left?! Where can we get some more of this!? The roti rice bowl was excellent but my chopsticks wanted to move towards this bowl!"

Ikumi just drops to her knees when she realizes that she just lost.

"You might wanna think twice if you're gonna challenge me using ingredients from my world." Saiba says with a serious tone and a stern look on his face as he looks at Ikumi. "When you told me that you were gonna used Marbled Meat Boulder, I thought you would understand that you can't use bold seasonings in the rice. Using Garlips maybe a good choice, but it clashes with the meat's flavor. You're dish looks like a rice bowl, but it's not."

Ikumi looks at Saiba and becomes terrified as a strange glowing, wavy blue aura appears around him.

Yet Saiba smiles, "Like Kan-Kon says," he does a circular motion with his right index finger as white paintbrush stokes appear, "Cheap and tasty. A meal should be summarized into one bowl."

Ikumi grits her teeth, "Says you, you hypocrite! How much does Plumpeaches cost in your world!? Five thousand yen?! Ten thousand?!"

Saiba thinks about it before answering, "Hmm... About a hundred yen and only a hundred yen...for a dozen"

Ikumi is shocked to hear that particular information. In the V.I.P. section, Erina gets upset as she claws the arms of her chair which frightens Hisako because Ikumi is gonna lose.

"Yeah. Plumpeaches are actually easy to cultivate along with a few others from the New Continent." Saiba then gives Ikumi a bowl of the Chaliapin Steak Rice Bowl to her, "Give it a try. Just listen to what my rice bowl has to say. I believe that the best way to know the chef is through their cooking, not with words."

Ikumi stands up and swipes the bowl from Saiba and tries a bite out of anger. However, she starts to calm down after taking another bite. Then another. Then Another. Her anger drops completely, '_He's_ _right._' tears start to form, '_This rice bowl does speak to you. It says: Eat me, as fast as you can._'

* * *

Ikumi then remembers when she was a child. She remembers back on her ninth birthday.

"Happy ninth birthday, Ikumi." her mother says with joy. She gives her a teddy bear for her birthday.

Young Ikumi happily accepts the gift, "Thank you so much, mommy. I really love it." She holds out her bear and laughs. It was a happy occasion.

But sometime later, her father ripped off one of the teddy bear's arms with Ms. Mito pleading him to stop as he throws it on the floor.

"Shut up!" he says to her before speaking , "The successor to the Mito Family has no need for such pleasures." and tosses the teddy bear's arm next to it. Then he speaks to Ikumi, "Listen closely, Ikumi! You should be focusing on getting stronger and better! Understand!?" and walks away.

Young Ikumi picks up her teddy and holds it tightly.

* * *

Back in the present, Ikumi continues to scarf down her rice bowl, '_Dammit! Why did I have to remember something like that?_' She stops and looks at Saiba, who has his arms crossed. Then she looks back at what remains of her dish, '_It's...It's because of this. It's whispering to me: It's okay to do what I want._' Then eats what remains of the steak. '_That it's okay to be myself._' Tears fall from her face after realizing what the rice bowl is saying to her. '_Dammit!_'

* * *

In Ikumi's mind, she is covered with onions while on the rice bowl she ate while moaning in delight as she and the bowl are being pulled in by the symbol for rice bowl.

* * *

Back in reality, the judges slam the blue buttons as the screen says that Saiba wins 3-0.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, the winner is Saiba Yukihira!_"

The crowd cheers for Saiba's victory as he raises his right fist in the air while holding his headband triumphantly.

Saiba smiles, "You're welcome!"

Megumi raises her arms and jumps up with joy, "Yay! You're incredible, Saiba!"

Kanichi cries on his right sleeve.

Daigo screams out, "He won! He did it!"

"Way to go!" Yuki cheers.

The two students that are standing rather than sitting smile.

"Good." one says, "He won't have to marry Erina Nakiri."

"Yeah." the other one agrees, "No one lays a finger on her."

But one of them look at his friend, "But why does Erina want to marry this guy? Is he royalty or something?"

"Don't know." the guy shrugs, "Maybe he has some badass connections or something."

"I wouldn't be surprise."

Ikumi is on her knees as she says to herself, "I don't believe it. I lost the Food War." Yet she remembers that Erina is watching and looks up where she is sitting.

From the V.I.P. section, she can see Erina standing up really pissed with a very angry glare staring down at her, teeth gritting, fists clenching tightly and having a scary red aura full of anger and spite. Ikumi is frighten by Erina's displeasure as Erina furiously looks down at Ikumi's failure. Even though no can hear it, but Ikumi swears that she hears threatening growls from her the longer she looks at her furious gaze. After a few moments, Erina marches out of the room full of rage with Hisako catching up to her.

* * *

"Clear the cooking room I gave her!" Erina orders furiously. "I have absolutely NO TIME for failures such as her!" Erina stops and slams her left fist on the wall, leaving a huge impact mark and cracks.

Hisako gets scared, "Yes, m-m-ma'am!"

"Oh dear." says the spooky voice of a girl. In the middle of the hall, Nao Sadatsuka is there as she is hunched over and looks creepy as ever. "Did I come at a bad time." she grins. "I have the information you want, Mistress Erina."

Erina drops her rage and smiles with a bit of drool at the corner of the right side of her lip, "Oh? Do tell."

* * *

Back at the arena, Ikumi is still on the floor and is scared yet becomes depressed because she failed Erina. Since she failed, no reward.

"Hey! Ikumi!" Saiba says to Ikumi to get her attention. "You got some talent, but you need some proper training if you want to face me again."

"Oh really?" Ikumi responds with an emotionless tone, "Whatever."

Yet Saiba extends his right hand to her, "Come on!"

Ikumi looks up and sees Saiba's smile. She never realizes something. Something that is drawing her to him.

"I had a blast." he compliments Ikumi, "You're the best meat cook I ever met. Not a lot of people can cook Marbled Meat Boulder like what you did."

Ikumi blushes at him, "W-what?"

Saiba is surrounded by sparkles and twinkles in Ikumi's eyes, "I'm looking forward to working with you, Ikumi. Little Sweat-Meat."

Ba-dump! Ikumi's face is all red, broke out of her depression, and runs away screaming, "JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU CUTE FACED BOY PIECE OF **CRAAAAAAP!**" as Saiba waves bye at her.

"Make sure you come by the club room."

Kanichi says to Saiba as he approaches, "Saiba."

"Hmm?" he turns to face Kanichi.

"You're one hell of a guy." Kanichi places his left hand on Saiba's shoulder. He looks very proud at Saiba for winning, "You're the only one that can keep Bowl Club afloat. You're the next Don of Bowl Club!" He gives a serious smile with a few yellow sparkles, "Please, Saiba?"

Megumi and the rest of Polar Star, except Zenji, clap in celebration of Saiba's first Food War victory at Totsuki Academy.

However, "Sorry man, but no."

Kanichi is shocked with his jaw dropped and gasps. Megumi gasped in surprise as well.

"I realize something. Not a lot of people know about the food from my world." He smiles, "So, I'm gonna start my own research society!"

One of the students jumped up, "What!?"

Some of the students are shocked to hear that part yet some are getting excited that they get to see new ingredients they never seen before.

Urara clears her throat, "_You hear that, folks!? There's gonna be a new research society about the Special Region! And Saiba is gonna be the teacher!_"

Many people cheer, "**HURRAY FOR SPECIAL REGION RESEARCH SOCIETY! WOO!**"

Saiba looks at the crowd and feels a humongous weight on his shoulders, '_What the fuck was I thinking? Oh well. Better to teach than be ignorant I guess. But how do I start a club or research society? Do I go to the student council office or...wait, is there a student council at this school? I'll I know is the Council of Ten. I'll figure it out later._'

* * *

The very next day after the Food War, Ikumi arrives at the Bowl Club's door yet hasn't gone in yet. She pace around all frustrated. Yet when she stops, she remembers something that Saiba said with her face all flustered.

'_Oh Sweet-Meat._' Not exactly what he said, but that's how she remembers him and how cute he looked.

She shakes it off and get it out of her head. She slaps her cheeks and looks at her reflection in the window to make sure that she looks good.

Once she gained the nerve, "I'm coming in." she enters.

Yet she only sees Kanichi who was reading one of the old recipe books.

"Oh, Meat-Meat, you came!" Kanichi is happy to see her and not scared like he was before.

"Of course I did." She starts to act bashful but stubborn, "So Saiba hasn't come to the club yet, hasn't he? He told me to come by so I didn't really have much of a choice in the matter."

"Um...about that."

"Huh?"

Kanichi told her what happened when she ran out and much to her shock.

"So, that's that. But for real, we have more funds now, so, um, looking forward to working together to revive bowl club." Kanichi did the same thing to what he did to Saiba, "You're the only one that can do it, keep us afloat. You're the next Don of Bowl Club! Meat-Meat."

But Ikumi became upset and starts beating the living hell out of Kanichi as she yells, "SHUT THE HELL UP! DON'T CALL ME MEAT-MEAT! RAAAAA!"

"YAAAAAHHH!"

Megumi is outside and hears everything as she tells, '_Ever since that day, Ikumi Mito seemed to have grown even more violent._'

"**GRAAAAAA!**"

* * *

**AN: Whew! Longest. Chapter. Ever. Seriously! This was the longest chapter I have ever written, other than the lore to my own stuff. Anyway, just a heads up, the next few chapters will be original material rather than being based on the series. They will be about the club Saiba made and Erina invading Polar Star. So prepare for some...thing. Hope you enjoy!  
**


	8. The God-Tongue Invades

**Chapter 8: The God-Tongue Invades  
**

Some time has passed since Saiba defeated Ikumi as he looks over the paperwork in his room. Saiba is forming a new research society that research ingredients from his world. He looks over some of the papers and it says that he needs a teacher or something like that in order to form his club. He is trying to think who would be the representative of his club. He looks at the paper and scratches his head.

"Who am I gonna have as my representative?" he asks himself.

Isshiki opens the tile of the ceiling and drops in, "Something wrong, young Saiba?"

Saiba sighs in annoyance, "You should really try knocking the door. You'll never know when you might see something you're not supposed to see."

"Oh-ho~! Do you have something to hide?"

Saiba throws a book at him and hits Isshiki on the forehead.

Saiba glares at him before turning his attention back on the paper work. "I'm trying to figure out on who could be the adviser for my research society. I thought about Roland Chapelle, but he is being the adviser of the French Cuisine Research Society. So far, I have no luck." As he glances over the papers, he gets an idea. "Hang on." Saiba turns to face Isshiki, "The members of the Ten have more power than the academy staff, right?"

"Yes." Isshiki answers.

"And you're on the Ten, which means you have a higher authority than the staff."

"So you want me to be your club adviser?"

Saiba smiles, "Yes! Would you please!?"

Isshiki smiles as he looks up and thinks about it while doing a long hum. "Hmmmmmm... No."

"Seriously?!" Saiba is shocked to hear that. "How come?!"

"Well... Let's just say I've made too many enemies. Sorry."

"Oh come on now. You're a nice guy!" Saiba realizes for a second, "A bit of a weirdo, but nice."

"However, I did found someone that will support your club and agreed to be your club adviser."

"Who?"

Fumiyo shouts from the pipes, "_**SAIBA! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT! SOMEONE IS HERE TO SEE YOU!**_" She sounds extremely excited about something.

"Ah, that must be her." Isshiki says.

Saiba looks confused, "Her? Who the hell did ya' asked?!"

* * *

Downstairs, Erina is there as she waves and smiles with sparkles all around her. Oh, and Hisako is there with her. Ryoko, Yuki, Shoji, Daigo, Megumi and Zenji are shock as they just stand there gawking at her.

Shun is leaning in the doorway of the cafeteria as he asks, "What's the _princess_ doing here?"

Saiba and Isshiki walk down stairs with Saiba asking, "What's going on?"

As Saiba stops halfway down the stairs, he sees Erina.

Erina then locks eyes with Saiba as she gently say, "Hello...darling."

Saiba turns completely white with a bell that tolls his death ringing in the background and emitting a gloomy aura around him along with an emotionless expression. He turns slowly with robotic noises for every motion he makes as he points his finger at Erina.

All he can say is, "Ma..."

"That's rii-iight!" Isshiki sings, "She is your new adviser."

Saiba looks back and forth at Erina and Isshiki for a few seconds before he says, "Ah hell nah!"

Yet Erina is standing next to him with a creepy grin on her face, "I wouldn't refuse if I was you." as she licks her lips and a little drool dripping from the right side of her mouth.

When Saiba sees how close Erina is to his personal space and freaks out. He fell on one of the stairs and is terrified of her.

Erina leans close, "You need an adviser for your research society, so I volunteer for my services to help your club."

Hisako has her clipboard, "All the paperwork has been filled out and the club room will be in one of the classrooms. We even procured a projector for visual presentation of any ingredients that we're unable to acquire."

Isshiki tells the deal, "Sorry, but I had to tell Nao since she has been skulking around the place. I've talked it over with Erina about certain conditions. One of them is that Erina Nakiri will be a resident here at Polar Star and will be sharing the same room with you."

Saiba's left eye twitches a bit.

The other residents scream out, "**WHAAAAAAT!?**"

Yuki shouts, "Erina Nakiri is staying with us?!"

"And she gets to stay with Saiba!?" Daigo state.

"This is HUGE news!" Ryoko exclaims.

"Dang bro! You're a stud!" Shoji states.

Zenji shouts, "Are there any rules about that!?"

Megumi is so shocked that she couldn't say anything.

Fumiyo has her arms crossed and has a serious look about her, "Well, as long as there isn't any 'hanky-panky' or any sort of 'special activities' going on, I'll allow it."

"Good." Erina nods and smiles at Fumiyo. Then focus all of her attention towards Saiba. However, he disappeared.

* * *

Outside of the dorm, Saiba is running for his life as he gets away from the craziness that is happening.

'_I CAN'T ACCEPT THIS!_' he screams in his mind, '_LIKE HELL I'M GONNA LET HER DO WHATEVER SHE WANTS WITH ME! MOM WILL MURDER ME!_'

* * *

"**ACHOO!**"

In a forest in the Special Region, Yuki (as in Saiba's mother) sneezed very loudly. She wipes her nose with a loud snorting sound.

She looks behind her, "Someone's talking about me."

* * *

Back on Earth, Saiba continues to run until he hears a voice.

"OH SAAAIII-BAAA~!"

Saiba looked back and sees Erina running on all fours, have a darker shade to her, glowing red eyes, an evil laugh, and a long tongue swirling around as well as a dark, foreboding aura around her. Saiba's eyes stretched out of his eyes as he screams like some sort of cartoon character before facing forward and running faster.

Erina speaks in a demonic voice, "You won't escape from me, lover boy!"

Ikumi is passing by as she looks over some of the books of the Rice Bowl Club.

"**III-KKUU-MII!**"

"Huh?" Ikumi looked at the direction of the yelling and sees Saiba running. "Saiba Yukihira?"

"**RUUUUUNN!**"

"Huh?!" Ikumi is confused at first until she sees the demonic Erina Nakiri chasing him. She screams before jumping out of the way to let them pass.

Saiba ran as fast as he could until Erina jumps and finally catches him. Saiba tries to scream but Erina French-kiss him while holding him down with all her limbs to constrain him.

When she was done Frenching him, Saiba spits out, "THAT WAS DISGUSTING!"

Then she French-kiss him again to gain more saliva from his mouth as Saiba continues to struggle.

* * *

Later close to noon before lunch, in the cafeteria of the dorm, Saiba is sitting at the table while covered in kiss marks all over his face and neck. He feels violated and humiliated as Erina holds tightly around his right arm and snuggles him. Yet Saiba has a few tears dripping from his eyes because of his misery.

Hisako bows her head, "I'm sorry about this. Mistress Erina is...a bit more emotional than before."

Isshiki also apologizes, "Sorry. I didn't know _that_ was going to happen."

Zenji adjust his glasses, "I'm finding it hard to believe that the God-Tongue is here in our own dorm."

"Yeah." Ryoko nodded, "I mean, Saiba did tell us that Erina kissed him, but I never thought she would go this far."

But Yuki has an idea, "I got an idea! Since she's here, how about we have her taste test our dishes?"

Daigo stands up, "Oh yeah! I can't wait for her to try out my fry dishes!"

Shoji stands up, "No way! Me first!"

Hisako angrily shouts, "She's not a garbage disposal!"

Yet Megumi states, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Huh?" Yuki, Daigo and Shoji went.

"I think the main reason she is here because of Saiba's cooking." Megumi voice her reasoning, "Think about it. Saiba is the only one that is capable of using ingredients from the Special Region and she wants someone that can make it for her."

"She's right." Hisako says. "Ever since she has tasted the Roc Egg Pudding Saiba made, and she's been obsessed with Special Region foods ever since. Not only that, she may have a thing for Saiba. Although..." she looks at Erina licking her lips while snuggling, "...she has gotten a bit more perverted."

Everyone in the room have giant sweat drops on their heads and are a little disturbed.

Fumiyo breaks the disturbance, "I guess I'll go make lunch."

But Saiba sees this chance as an opportunity to escape from Erina's clutches. "Actually, I think I'll make something."

Erina gasps in delight and lets go as she stands, "I would like to see!"

Saiba is a bit more disturbed than before as Erina is really eager to eat something made by him. "O-okay." Saiba gets up and gets cooking.

* * *

In the kitchen, Saiba looks over all the ingredients that his mother sent him. Erina is intrigued by the strange and alien ingredients from another world as she hover over his shoulders.

"What should I make." Saiba thinks out loud.

"What kind of cherries are those?" Erina pointed out.

Saiba picks up the ingredient, "These aren't cherries. They're Miniature Neotomatoes."

"Miniature Neotomatoes?"

Saiba gives her some, "Here, try some."

Erina takes the Miniature Neotomatoes and bites them. After one chew, tomato juices splash all over her tongue that gives her a good shock.

* * *

In Erina's mind, she sees a larger version of the Miniature Neotomato with its stub lit like a fuse. Once it reaches to the Neotomato, it explodes with all its juices spewing all over. Erina moans in pleasure as her clothes are getting washed away.

* * *

Back in reality, Erina's face is all flustered and seems to be breathing heavily.

"Oh. My. God." Erina loves the flavor, "This is the most delicious tomato I have ever eaten! It's so sweet and fresh unlike the tomatoes here on this world! Small yet plump and juicy. So fresh that it taste like it just came from the garden not too long ago." Erina then sees the Golden Carrots in the fridge, "Are those...carrots made of gold? Why do you keep them in the refrigerator? They look like they're worth a fortune! Unless..."

"You got it." Saiba nodded, "It is food." He takes it out of the fridge and gives it to her, "Try it."

Erina swipes it from his hand and takes a bite.

* * *

In Erina's mind, she gets hit by a volley of arrows with the heads made of Golden Carrots that pierced right through her and shred some of her clothes. Yet her body glows gold and she feels re-energized. What happens next is that she is in a cloudy realm where the Golden Carrots transformed into golden armor with white feathered wings on her back. She looks like a golden valkyrie with all that golden armor and wings, or some warrior angel.

"Yes!" she says before drawing her sword and points it up in the air, "I'VE BEEN REBORN!"

* * *

Back in reality, Erina continues to eat the Golden Carrot as she notices how delicious it is. '_Supple. Juicy. And ridiculously sweet! This kind of carrot make the others pale in comparison! IT'S SO GOOOD~! SO, SO GOOOOOD~!_' Once finished eating the carrot completely, she tries to reach out for another, but Saiba stops him.

"Whoa!" she grabs Erina's arm, "Hold it right there!"

Erina looks at him.

"I need those to make lunch."

"YOU'RE MAKING SOMETHING OUT OF THESE DELICIOUS CARROTS!?" Erina starts to drool and seems excited.

"Yes! So please control yourself as I make a special stir-fry."

"Okay, I'll wait!" Erina runs out of the cafeteria in a flash and waits at the table as she pats like a starving dog. Getting drool over the table.

Everyone else keep their distance from here and are a bit creeped out. Erina has glowing pink hearts on her pupils as her chair starts to get wet.

Back in the kitchen, Saiba is trying to make fried rice with some of the Special Region. These include Simplicity Rice that is right now in the rice cooker. Saiba has gathered other ingredients to use for this special fried rice such as diced Golden Carrots, minced Marbled Pig meat, regular peas, a Ten Yolk Egg, soy sauce from a Soy Saucetopus, and Volcanic Ash Salt. He adds in Mors Oil onto the wok before he adds in the ingredients in as he does a few flips to make sure it is done right.

In the cafeteria, Erina can smell the ingredients being cooked and is trying to control herself but drools a lot more.

"Miss Erina!" Hisako approaches, "Are you alright?!"

Erina scratches the table, leaving deep scratch marks as the surface of the wood gets curled up on her finger nails. "I must hang in there." she says to herself, "I must hang on until it is ready." She starts panting as she starts to smell the rice being cooked into the wok along withe soy sauce. "I must...hang in...there..." Erina is having a hard time controlling her desire to eat foods from the Special Region.

Everyone else keep their distance as if Erina start to look like she's about to snap.

Saiba finishes flipping a few more times with the fried rice until he is sure it is perfected. "And done!" He presents his special fried-rice to everyone, "Tada~! My own recipe, Yukihira-style Marbled Pork Fried-Rice!"

Erina ogles over the sight of the fried-rice before her.

Megumi takes a quick whiff, "That smells amazing."

Fumiyo looks at the rice, '_I never seen such wonderful fried-rice before._'

Yuki starts to drool, "It looks yummy!"

"The amount of soy sauce and the fragrance is perfect." Ryoko states.

Daigo and Shoji shed tears, "It's amazing, bro!"

Hisako is blown away by the wonderful dish made from Special Region ingredients. '_Just what is in that?_'

Erina grabs the spoon and takes a large portion onto her plate. "I must have it!" She takes her spoon and takes a bite.

Once she did, the Marbled Pork melted in her mouth and filling it her flavor. She can taste every single ingredient. Their flavors, their textures, everything. Her mind is in complete and total bliss.

'_The pork melted in my mouth, releasing all of its juices and flavor. The Golden Carrots I tasted before had a sweet, supple and juicy yet it is in perfect harmony. The egg is even more tastier than regular eggs. Sweet and even has a mellow flavor. The oil has properties that is a combination of sesame oil and olive oil that cooked all the ingredients splendidly. The rice is perfectly cooked. It is simple yet well balanced with the ingredients. The soy sauce is so mellow and has a distinct taste of something akin to takoyaki for some reason. Something like that shouldn't work well, yet..._' Erina realizes something, '_Of course! The peas and the salt! For some reason, the peas help ensure the ingredients work together in harmony along with this strange salt. And it's regular peas. As for the salt, it taste like it came from some volcano. And yet... There is something about it that makes it perfect. But what does make it perfect, is the chef that found a way to combine them all._'

* * *

Inside Erina's head, she is somewhere in some fantasy land with flowers, fairies, floating isles, snow-topped mountains, and a valley in the middle of spring where a fantasy-style town is at. Church bells are ringing as Erina is dressed as a bride while marching on some sort of magical platform with an alter outside of the church as the 'Here Comes the Bride' song is being played on a piano. The groom is Saiba as he turns around to see his blushing bride. He smiles and extends his left hand with Erina giving a blushing smile. Yet when she tries to take his hand...

* * *

Erina is brought back to reality as she can no longer handle the intensity of the taste that cause her to pass out in ecstasy. She fell off her chair as her body twitches as everyone noticing.

"MISS ERINA!" Hisako runs up to help her but gets freaked out.

Everyone see what happened and are freaked out as well. Erina is lying on the floor with her tongue sticking out, smiling like a pervert, eyes rolled up, and sounds a little too happy with some tears flowing down her cheeks.

Zenji backs away, "Okay, seeing the God-Tongue like that is freaky!"

"She looks WAY too happy." Yuki is a bit creeped-out.

Ryoko steps back, "No kidding."

"Maybe the Special Region ingredients are too much for Erina." Isshiki wonders while Hisako tries to wake Erina up.

Saiba rubs the back of his head, "That maybe true. Although, I am planning on making dishes that would try to go on equal footing with the Special Region ingredients. Or at least surpass them in some way."

Megumi points out, "But you're planning on teaching people about the Special Region."

"True that." Yet Saiba got a whiff of something. "Did Erina...pee herself?"

Hisako gasps, "I'll take her to her room right now and get her changed!" Hisako carries Erina on her back and heads out.

Saiba sighs, "I guess I'll have to do the clean-up since I'm responsible for this."

Fumiyo smiles, "Glad one of you wiper-snappers knows when to clean-up your messes."

Saiba says to Fumiyo, "Please don't add salt to an open wound."

Fumiyo just laughs.

* * *

Later on, Saiba decided to head to the bathroom.

"Man, who knew tomatoes can be digested that fast." Saiba has to go real bad.

Yet when he opened the door, he sees Erina waiting and smiling. "Hello!"

Saiba slammed the door, "I'll go somewhere else."

* * *

In the evening, Saiba headed to the baths, "Man, what a workout. I've worked up a sweat."

Once in, he takes off his clothes, yet kept his necklace on, and heads towards the bathtub. However, Erina is already in the tub. There was a long and awkward silence that lasted for ten seconds.

Erina breaks the silence, "Care to join me? I'll scrub your back."

Saiba's face is all red and is freaking out, "NO THANK YOU!" and slams the door. He leans against the door, "I think I'll take my bath the old fashion way."

By old fashion way, he means using a hose and a bucket outside.

* * *

Saiba is wearing is pajamas as he head towards his bedroom. He is getting frustrated with Erina invading his privacy.

He groans as he stomps his way, "Man, Erina is getting on my nerves." '_I really want to relax and take my necklace off. The teeth are piercing my skin and I want to brush my tail. I haven't had anytime to do so._'

Saiba made it to the door and is about to open to his room. But once he touches the knob, he stops.

'_Wait a minute._' Saiba thought about something, '_She and I are roommates now and... Oh shit. It's gonna be one of those cliches where she redecorates the room with suggestive sex stuff, is it?_' He retracts his hand, '_Fuck it. I'm gonna sleep in the barn._' But when he turns around, he sees Hisako with a video camera in her hands. "Hisako? What are you doing?" he notices the camera, "And what's that thing?"

"Oh, um." Hisako starts to blush and gets bashful, "This is a video camera. It records stuff. And... Miss Erina asked me to record our first time."

"First time? Us?"

"I'm...gong to join you two and record it to remember our special time together."

Saiba is disturbed by what is gonna happen as his body has turn white, eyes gone, and mouth hanging open.

"But...I have something to ask." Hisako takes a deep breath before asking, "Is it true that you can get married at the age of thirteen in your world?! Since you're fourteen, and Erina and I are fifteen, it's legal in your world, right?! And men can have more than one wife, correct?! So would you let me marry you and Erina!?"

Saiba blows his top, "**WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?**"

Saiba didn't get any sleep that night and now has two girls chasing after him.


	9. The Special Region Research Society

**Chapter 9: The Special Region Research Society  
**

On the next day, after school has ended, club activities start to begin. Yet news about a new research society about the Special Region has opened up.

"Hey," one of the male students say in the hallway, "didn't you hear? There's a new research society about the Special Region."

"Yeah, I heard." one of the male students respond, "It's being run by the transfer student."

One of the female students say, "Not only that, Erina Nakiri is the club advisor."

"For real?!" both male students are surprised to hear that.

"Yeah! Erina is the club advisor for that Research Society! Guessing she's interested in the Special Region too."

* * *

The club takes place in one of the classrooms that has a projector in the back. This classroom is primarily used for studying classical Japanese literature yet Saiba managed to get approval for using it for the club room. Many students have joined in as they try to take their seats. Hisako Arato is there up front along with Erina Nakiri sitting in the advisor chair. In the club room is Ryoko Sakaki, one of the members of Polar Star who is interested in learning about the Special Region and what kind of new fermenting processes are done. Next to her right is Yuki Yoshino, another Polar Star dorm mate. She has taken an interest as well because she likes to know about what kind of wild game she gets to cook while having her signature smile and is in great anticipation. Daigo and Shoji are there and are fighting over a seat. These four are in anticipation of learning about the Special Region. Yet the other forty-one students are too busy being blown away by Erica.

Saiba peeks out the door and sees all the students. '_Wow. I thought there will be a lot more than what I was expecting. But Erina made it a bit more exclusive because of the limited number of space. Yet I do see some of the guys from my dorm, so there won't be any hanky-panky and Erina won't do anything...inappropriate. Yet I wonder if I should record my lessons and have it broadcast it across campus. Oh well. Time to teach._'

The very moment Saiba stepped in, everyone stopped what they were doing and took their seats. Many of them stare at him intensely with some having their notebooks and pencils out along with being very eager to learn. Saiba hasn't gotten this much attention except from the female customers back at Yuki-Neko. He ignores them and continues to stand in front of the teacher's desk.

"Hello." he says to everyone in the classroom, "And welcome to the Special Region Research Society. For those who don't know who I am, I am Saiba Yukihira. I am from the Special Region and I wish to give you all the knowledge necessary for prepping the ingredients from that world. However, if you want to know about the ingredients and dishes of this world, we have to know about the world itself. A bit of a history lesson." He looks at Hisako, "Hisako, can you get the lights?"

"On it." Hisako heads towards the light switch and the projector turns on.

On the screen, the projector shows an old picture of some sort of mass of tentacles and orbs along with mouths trying to attack six dragons with a few stars in the background.

"Long ago, before the races and the other world was form, there was a mighty creature that had spread across the heavens. It had a mind of an infant, but a gluttonous appetite. This was known as Chaos of Many Tentacles. Six strong dragons did everything they can to stop it. There are times when they were victorious and times when they were forced to fall back. But in the end, after what seemed like forever, the dragons were victorious and the other world was created."

The projector switched over to a picture that looked like it was taken from an ancient temple with carvings of the six dragons on it.

"The six dragons were later treated as deities among the young races that started to appear on the other world and were given the names of colors."

The projector shows a sketching of a dragon in a volcanic land.

"This is Red. Goddess of Fire who holds a great treasure horde in her volcanic domain for over 10,000 years. She's very protective of her treasures, so best to avoid her."

Then switches over to a picture of a white dragon in stain glass of some sort of church.

"This is White. Goddess of Life and a patron for the weak who also shows mercy and loves humans and other races. Many worship her in many parts of the world and said to grant holy magic."

Then switches over to a sketching of a dragon in some coral reef.

"This is Blue. Goddess of Water and ruler of all the oceans and protector of all mermaids, sea serpents and other such dwellers in the water."

When the word 'mermaids' were heard, some of the boys imagine beautiful and lustrous mermaids they wanna bang. But the projector changes to a picture of a statue of a dragon that looks like it has gold-plating or painted gold.

"This is Gold. God of the heavens and light that claims the skies as well as the one who lead the charge against the Chaos of Many Tentacles. He also controls all the light in the world."

Some of the students started to think about how valuable the scales will be if they ever find any with yen signs in their eyes. But the projector changes to a picture of a cave painting of a green dragon.

"This is Green. Goddess of Earth and rules over all the lands."

Then the projector shows a drawing of a black dragon.

"This is Black, but many call her Kuro. Goddess of Death and the only known inhabitant on the moon. Because of her power, whenever she flaps her wings, she causes death to those that look up in the sky and erase them from existence. For that reason, she spent 1,368 years on the moon. Yet her worshipers are mostly vampires and other such creatures."

"Sounds lonely." Yuki quietly commented.

Then the projector showed a picture of a half-elf hero, a man with long hair and a staff, a male human priest, and a warrior in knight armor fighting against a demonic being and the Chaos of Many Tentacles.

"Things were alright until a rise of demons and their king try to summon the monster once again. So it was up to Four Heroes to fight against the monster and emerged victorious. Sadly though, one of the heroes disappear and was never seen again. I'm only giving the abridged version because there is a lot to talk about. It's only the first day, so I'm only giving an introduction. So let's move on to the geography."

The projector shows the map of the Eastern Continent.

"This right here is the Eastern Continent and where the Special Region is." Saiba pulls out a large stick to point at certain areas. "To the northern areas, we have the Land of Sea. It is more like an archipelago where humans and mermaids live together and it is said that it is where Blue resides. Further down, we have the Duchy of Samanark. This nation here is well known for its naval trade routes and good farmland that finance the entire Duchy. Yet one thing this nation is highly well known for is its raceless romances which lead to a high concentration of half-humans. Even one of the family members of the Samanark Family have a half-elf despite both parents being human. Further down, we have the Demon Kingdom."

Some of the students murmur to themselves about demons having a kingdom after that one part of demons unleashing the unholy abomination.

"I know what you all are thinking." Saiba says to everyone, "But don't worry. After losing their king and their deity, the demons surrendered and became more pacifistic after the war. However, the Demon Kingdom is under the control of the Great Empire to the south. Yet the demons require a place to live peacefully and would avoid discrimination, so the first emperor made it a puppet state. As for the Grand Empire, it was founded by Emperor Wilhelm I after the Four Heroes helped fight against the demons and saved his people from famine with the help of potatoes. Although, they are called cobbler's tumors in that world. One thing to note though is that the entire Eastern Continent is similar to this world's Europe in the middle ages but with a fantasy setting."

The projector switches over to a map of the Western Continent.

"And this here is the Western Continent. This area here is the Land of Mountains. This nation here is has cultures similar to Japanese feudal times and has great trade relationships with the Duchy of Samanark. This land is also home to many dwarves up in the hinterlands that dwell deep in the mountains to perfect their craft and mine. The dwarves are not only tough, but a welcoming bunch that love good food and alcohol."

"Well, what'd you expect from dwarves!? They're gluttonous beards on legs!" one of the male students shout out and everyone giggle.

Saiba smile in amusement, "Very funny. But let's head further down. This is the Land of Sands. The largest territory in the other world yet comprised of desert sands, which is where it got the name. The majority of civilizations are on the coasts, rivers, and oases that have a...um..." He looks at his audience, "What do you call the cultures in that Middle-East area?"

Ryoko says, "Just Middle-Eastern."

"Right, thanks. Yet magic here is quite advance because it is necessary for surviving in such harsh places such as having magic mesh on boots so you won't fall into the sands."

Then the projector switches over to a map of the Southern Continent.

"This here is the Southern Continent. Not much to say about this except it has humans, half-elves, beastmen and mermaids living down there and have a special plant that is best described as cubed-shaped tomatoes."

Then the projector switches over another map. However, the map looks like it was one-third filled in while the rest is being blank.

"And this here, is the New Continent. This is where the newly discovered and the special ingredients come from. And it is the most dangerous land ever known. The reason is because of not just the environment that makes it dangerous, but also the wildlife as well."

The projector shows a four JSDF tanks trying to take down a Troll Kong with the beast crushing one of the tanks with its four arms. The next picture shows a Pincer Fish tearing a fishing boat apart with its right pincer. Another picture is shown with an Underbite Dragon attacking a supply convoy. Another shows many adventurers and JSDF soldiers trying to fight against man-eating plants. And the next picture shows a completely ruined and overgrown town that looks like it was abandoned a long time ago along with another picture that shows a JSDF camp being taken by rapidly growing plants. Some of the students are getting frighten by this new information and just how dangerous the New Continent is.

Daigo stood up, "Hey, uh, Saiba? If it is that dangerous, why would so many people risk their lives in such a place?"

Shoji also stands up, "Yeah, bro. It looks like it is almost impossible to get anything there."

Saiba answers, "There are a multitude of reasons why people get food from there. Yet the top three are: food, money and the thrill of adventure. Since this is a new land, people wonder what is in there despite the risks. People do love the thrill of adventure and love to see what is out there. Has anyone ever gotten the itch to see something new or explore something they've never seen before?"

Everyone just look at each other before they think about it. Some of them do remember wanting to see things, but never had the chance to see them.

"Exactly. As for the other reasons, many of the ingredients are considered valuable and sell for a high price. Some of them are even worth a king's ransom. And the taste of these ingredients are on a whole other level than the ingredients everyone is used to. However, not everyone comes back as you all saw. Many adventurers go out and only a few come back. One time, two hundred adventurers went out to get the most difficult hunt ever known and only eight came back empty handed. Forget about the heavenly rumors and stories you heard or find on the internet. It is as close as you can get to hell."

The students murmur among themselves on how dangerous the New Continent is once again. Not only that, they wonder how is it possible for anyone to survive or gather any ingredients to such a place.

Ryoko raises her hand, "I got a question."

"Yes, Ryoko?"

Ryoko stands up, "I was, well everyone is, wondering how is it possible to obtain more ingredients from such a dangerous place? Is there some farming methods for certain ingredients?"

"There is such methods." Saiba answers, "However, only a few ingredients that are possible to grow outside of the continent in foreign soil. Certain species of vegetables, fruits and other plants in capture levels one to ten and less than one are capable. Anything higher had met with disastrous results. Not to mention that only certain animals can be domesticated. Creatures such as Crab Pigs, Heat Bison, Barbecue Pigs, and Water Storage Camels. Some of the other domesticated animals such as Sizzle Cattle, French Toark, Giga Horses, Spice Cows and other animals are a bit trickier and rare to find outside of the New Continent. As for how many adventurers came back, there are special teleporters set up in the former settlements as a quick way to get back without the ingredients spoiling. That way, the ingredients will remain fresh for the time being until taken to their actual destination."

Daigo stands up, "I think I remember you saying something about bridging the gap between the dishes made from regular ingredients and the ingredients from the Special Region?"

"Indeed. My main reason is to help bridge this large gap in hopes of preventing any further deaths. My mother, Yukiko Yukihira, is one of the adventurers that search for these ingredients in the New Continent. These types of adventurers are called, Gourmet Hunters."

Yuki remembers something, '_Oh yeah. I think I remember him saying his mother's name is similar to mine. But her name is Yukiko not Yuki. Guessing she goes by Yuki to her friends. Or worse yet, Yuki-Yuki with a name like that. Sounds like a terrible pop idol name._'

Saiba continues, "But you're all probably wondering on how is it possible to travel between this world and my world."

The projector changes pictures to show one half of the picture showing a guarded tunnel at the base of Mt. Fuji while the other half shows a similar guarded tunnel.

"There appears to be some sort of portal that links your world with my home world. The portal isn't exactly visible, but it is there. Yet both sides are extremely well guarded unless you have the approval of a high-ranking JSDF officer in-charge of the area and approval of the government of whatever side you're on. In other words, you need to do a lot of paperwork before passing. You may need to sign weeks to months in advance in order to get through. If not, you can't go in."

Some of the students got up and start asking questions. All of them ask at once that it is hard to hear.

"One at a time please!" Saiba says to the students. "One at a time. Just keep in mind that this is only the first day and all your questions cannot be answered in one day. Like I said, I'm only giving everyone the abridged history of the Special Region so you might want to wait until tomorrow. This is only the introductory part of the research society. Please keep that in mind." Saiba looks over at the large, red cooler with a white lid next to him, "Plus, I do have one Special Region I would like to introduce to everyone."

Erina started salivating.

"For real!?" Daigo asks, "You're the man, Saiba!"

Everyone in the room are excited to try a sample of something from the Special Region. They all jump for joy and some cheer for what they're about to taste. Saiba opens the cooler and pulls something out of it. What he pulls out is...a piece of cotton candy.

"HUH?!" everyone went.

"That looks like regular cotton candy." one of the female students point out.

"At first glance, it does." Saiba says, "But this is no ordinary cotton candy. This is cotton candy from a Cotton Candy Tree! Capture level less than one. And this is cotton candy was picked in the spring."

Yuki starts drooling as well as having starry eyes and rosy cheeks, "There are trees that make cotton candy!?"

"You got it!" Saiba points and winks at Yuki.

Erina approaches Saiba to try out the cotton candy. The students in the research club are surprised to see Erina taking an interest in such a rare treat. Erina takes a piece of the cotton candy and takes a bite. Everyone was shocked that Erina took the initiate and try something new.

* * *

In Erina's mind, she is in a forest full of cherry-blossom trees. The breeze feels calm as petals scatter about with her hair flowing with the wind. Erina is at total awe with her surroundings at the beauty of the scene.

'_This cotton candy...taste like spring._'

* * *

Back in reality, Erina's face is in a pleasant state with her cheeks blushing. But she snaps out of it.

"This is incredible!" Erina is in delight, "This cotton candy is less sticky and more fluffy! This cotton candy has all of the essence of spring in every fiber of the threads!" She looks at the cotton candy, "This natural cotton candy far exceeds any manufactured or man-made cotton candy that exist. It's like...it's like... It's like tasting the spring air with cherry-blossoms at full bloom."

The students in the research society are shocked even more so when Erina gave it a positive review.

"Did she just give a positive review!?" one of the male students say in shock.

"No way." another male students speaks and is just as shocked, "The God Tongue gave that transfer students a positive review with just a sweet taken from a tree."

"There is something else you should know." Saiba speaks, "The cotton from the Cotton Candy Tree changes flavors and colors based on the seasons. Yet many people use it to create the fluffiest of mattresses that are more comfortable than normal cotton. Although some people ended-up eating them in their sleep."

Many of the students giggle and chuckle.

"But that is enough now, let's all give it a try."

"For real!?" Yuki jumps up and is excited.

"Of course.

"**YAAAAAAY!**" the students cheer.

The students line up to give it a try. Once they take their first bite, they are in a spring setting as they enjoy the most delicious treat they've ever eaten.

"It's so fluffy!" one of the female students shout out.

"This is totally awesome, bro!" Daigo and Shoji say in unison.

Yuki looks at her treat after taking a bite with tears coming from her eyes, "It's the beee-haa-est!"

Hisako takes a bite and goes, "So good." with a smile on her face.

To Saiba, the first day of the Special Region Research Society is a phenomenal success...as he keeps away from Erina, who stares at him with hungry eyes. Everyone enjoys the sweet treat as they exit out.

"That was awesome!" one of the male students loved the new club.

"Yeah!" one of the female students agree, "Not only we get a brief lesson on the Special Region, but we also get an awesome treat at the end."

"And I'm so glad we got Erina Nakiri as our club adviser!"

"Not only that, she seemed to enjoyed it too!"

Once the students leave, Erina waves goodbye to everyone as they left.

"Now then." Erina says before turning around, "Let's do some, '_private lessons_' right Saiba-" She turned around and noticed Saiba is already gone. "Um, Hisako? Where did Saiba go?"

"Huh?" Hisako looks around and noticed Saiba isn't there, "I didn't see him leave. Guess he gave us the slip."

Erina gets upset for a few moments before calming down and smile, "No matter. Since we're living in the same dorm, we have plenty of time."

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone. Things have been chaotic this week. I had to help out my grandparents move stuff into their garage and remove toilets so they get a new floor. Thing's been pretty busy. Anyway, stay safe out there!**

**Also, check-out Universal Fandom Wars and create your own empire with it. And you guys get to create your own stories with it. Have fun! :D  
**


	10. The Great Cheese Hare Chase

**Chapter 10: The Great Cheese Hare Chase**

The next day, Saiba sits at his desk back at Polar Star as he writes down on what to teach at his next club meeting. He writes down everything he knows about his world and decide what to teach and what should he do when asks certain questions. Saiba sighs as he stops writing in his notebook. That and scheduling what he can and should do while at Totsuki. Balancing out classes, organizing, and his new club. Saiba yawns as he is getting tired. Then there is a knock at his door.

"Who is it?" Saiba asks.

"It's Megumi." Megumi responds outside the door, "I brought some green tea for you. It should help with your fatigue."

"Come in." Saiba puts his pencil down.

Megumi comes in and has a small tray with a tea pot and a Japanese tea cup. "How are you feeling?"

"A little drain." Saiba says as he looks back at his notebook, "Never knew that high school would be this tough."

Megumi sets the tea cup next to Saiba and pours some. "I know. Yet you should've came here during middle school. Believe me, I've gotten failing grades left and right. I'm surprised I made it this far. But thanks to your help, I didn't get expelled."

Saiba chuckles, "But you are a great cook, Megumi." he looks back at her, "You need to get over your stage fright. For me, I just focus on the task at hand and ignore everything else. How about you try pretending it's another day at your inn? Will that help?"

"Oh. I never thought about that."

Saiba nods, "And thanks for the tea."

"I should be thanking you."

As Saiba takes a drink, Daigo starts screaming, "**DUUUUUUUUUDDDEEEE!**"

Saiba spat out some of the tea and some came out through his nose. He drops his cup and coughs as Megumi freaks out.

"ARE YOU OKAY!?" Megumi panics and tries to help.

Daigo shows up in Saiba's room, "DUDE! You wouldn't believe- What happened, bro?"

Megumi is rubbing Saiba's back as Megumi explains, "You just screamed and Saiba nearly chocked on his tea!"

"Sorry, bro. But there is something important! Yuki's Cheese Hare is here!"

"A what?!" Saiba says in surprise after coughing.

* * *

Outside of Polar Star Dorm, a truck is at the gate with Yuki eagerly awaiting for her new lively ingredient to arrive. She hopes to raise it and figure out how to prepare an ingredient from the Special Region.

"Oh man!" Yuki is having a hard time containing her excitement, "I can't wait to learn more about this new game ingredient! It's finally here!"

The delivery man steps out of his truck and hands Yuki the paperwork, "Sign here, miss."

Yuki quickly signed it and prepares for her new ingredient.

"Alright, this giant beast is your problem now." says the driver.

"Huh?"

Saiba and Megumi run out of the dorm with Saiba shouting, "YUKI! WAIT!"

"Saiba?" Yuki turns around.

"YOU NEED TO MAKE SURE THAT JUMBO RABBIT IS SECURED!"

"Huh?!"

The driver opens the door and something came busting out, destroying the doors and knocking back the driver. What burst out was a gigantic rabbit roughly the size of a human with bright yellow fur, the underside of its feet being white and bright red eyes. The thing moved at fast speeds down the road with Yuki on the ground freaking out by the sudden appearance of the giant hare that just came out. Yuki was expecting the Cheese Hare to be like any ordinary hare, but got more than what she wanted. A lot more since the hare is big.

Saiba runs up, "Are you alright?!" He picks Yuki back up on her feet.

"Just what was that?!" Yuki is trying to process what just happened.

"That was a Cheese Hare. Cheese Hares are a lot bigger than ordinary hares and a lot faster too. Like monstrous."

Megumi is freaking out, "You mean like there is a monster loose at our school now!?"

Megumi imagines a more gigantic version of the Cheese Hare running rampant across the school. Godzilla size to be specific as it tramples all the buildings while having Godzilla spikes and breathe atomic blasts as students run away. Now she is even more frighten with that thought.

"I didn't know that!" Yuki defends herself, "I swear that I thought that it would be the size of a dog or something!"

Daigo, Shun, Ryoko and Shoji come running out with Ryoko asking, "What happened?!"

The driver moans with the truck door on him.

Megumi panics, "There's a monster loose at our school!"

"WHAT!?"

* * *

Over at the main school building, Ikumi goes over some of the recipes while heading towards the club room as she walks on the sidewalk.

"Seems like an interesting recipe, but not sure about the quality of the meat. But maybe tweaking the sauce and add a little more vegetables will-"

Ikumi stopped what she was doing as she notices the rumble.

"Earthquake?"

Yet when she turns around, she sees the Cheese Hare coming right at her. She screams as the hare dashes right past her and falls to the ground. The hare dashes as fast as it can.

Ikumi gets back up, "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!"

Some of the students in the area screamed as they see the giant lagomorph run through the crowd. Many of them either run away or dodge out of the way as it passes by.

Everyone from Polar Star try to chase after the hare.

"I hope that thing is a veggie eater, bro!" Shoji expresses his concern.

"It is!" Saiba says, "That creature is cowardly and timid by nature! It only flees and avoids combat thanks to its speed!"

"HEY! SAIBA!" Ikumi is upset as she stands in their way, "MIND TELLING ME WHAT WAS THAT!?"

Yet Saiba and the others run past her, "Sorry, Ikumi! But we need to stop that thing before it ruins any vegetable gardens!"

Megumi bows and apologizes, "Sorry, but we have to move!" and follows Saiba.

"Later, Meat-Meat!" Daigo and Shoji waves bye to Ikumi and run followed by Ryoko and Yuki.

Ikumi yells at the two, "**DON'T CALL ME THAT!**"

* * *

Somewhere at the school grounds, Erina and Hisako are minding their own business.

"What is my schedule for the day?"

Hisako looks at her clipboard, "For today, we have-"

"**AAAAAAAAHHH!**" a female student screamed.

They both look at the direction of the scream that startled them. Now both of them are frightened at what is going on.

"**GIANT RABBBIIIIIT!**"

"Huh?" they both went.

Some of the students get out of the way as the Cheese Hare runs past them and heading straight towards them. Erina is frozen in fear as the hare charges right at her.

"Miss Erina!" Hisako pushes Erina as the way as she gets trampled over by the Cheese Hare and Erina falls to the ground.

Erina recovers and tries to help Hisako up, "Hisako!"

Hisako is covered in large, lagomorph pawprints on her and her eyes are spirals. She even has Cheese Hares running around in circles above her head. "Miss Erina...giant rabbit ahead..."

Saiba and the rest of the gang showed up, "Erina!"

Erina looks and sees Saiba. Her face blushes and smiles, "Saiba..." and drops Hisako. "What're you doing here?" Yet notices everyone else and gets out of lala-land, "What're the rest of you doing here?"

Yuki responds, "We're here because my hare got loose."

"You mean that giant rabbit that ran by?" he points at the direction it went, "The thing went that way!"

"Right!" Saiba nods, "Come on everyone!"

Megumi bows and apologizes to Erina and Hisako, "Sorry about the mess! Sorry! Sorry!"

Ryoko bows, "Very sorry."

And they all ran off.

* * *

The six chase after the Cheese Hare across campus. They chase the creature to the Totsuki Library where Zenji is at in the Miyazato Seminar and ran him over. Then it busted through the Nakiri Manor right through the walls. Then ram right through the Chinese Cuisine Research Society as it scarfed down some of the vegetables.

"**HEY!**" says someone with spiky dark brown and blond hair. This is Terunori Kuga, head of the Chinese Cuisine Research Society and holder of the eighth seat of the Council of Ten, "**WHO'S RUMMAGING ALL OF MY INGREDIENTS!**" He speaks in a violent temper.

Yet when he sees the giant hare, he freaks out before it headbutts him into an unconscious state. Then the Cheese Hare keeps running through the woods of the campus and past all the fancy buildings on campus as the six Polar Star residents continue to chase it and are running out of steam.

"Isn't this thing supposed *pant, pant* to stop and burrow somewhere?" Yuki says as she tries to catch her breath.

"It should." Saiba seems to be doing fine despite the fact he has been running just as long as everyone else. "Yet the Cheese Hare is in a new environment. With all these people around, it will try to get away from every person, every predator and whatever else it considers a threat. It's not used to some of the modern stuff in this world so it will try to get further away." Then he jokes, "Hey! Maybe it will be like one of those cryptid thingies and becomes a legend here at Totsuki."

"This is not the time for jokes!" Ryoko shouts as she tries to catch up.

They chased the hare to the administrative building and even the director got knocked out of the way while he was taking a stroll, then back around the entire campus. After a while, five of the six stopped and try to take a break. Yet Saiba continues on. The reason for that is not because of his demi-human physique, but also because of a harsh training he did.

* * *

Many years ago, at a dojo in the Special Region and Saiba was six-year-old, Saiba just got knocked down to the floor.

"Come on, Saiba!" says an old man. He seems to be wearing a white gi with a black belt, have fuzzy gray hair that goes down to his waist, yet also have fox-ears and a tail. "The new continent is not some place for wimps. I need you to be strong if you ever want to see it. You need greater stamina, endurance, and strength to overcome all the dangers."

Saiba gets back up and prepares to fight as well as catch his breath. "I know, grandpa."

"That's it! Now, try to land a single blow on me." His grandfather takes a stance. "Show me your resolve if you want to taste those special foods."

Saiba charges in yelling to try to land a single blow, but he got easily got his butt whooped by a flurry of attacks. He gets up and tries again, but got defeated. He gets up again, and again, and again.

"Hmm..." his grandfather is curious, "Normally a six-year-old will cry and beg for someone to stop. But you... You keep on going. You must have a great amount of resolve. Yet the creatures at the new continent are more terrible than my own fists and slaps." He takes a combat stance again, "Now try again and reach the next level as a member of the Shishushi Gourmet Hunter Clan!"

Saiba tries again and tries to land a blow.

* * *

Back on present day, Saiba tries to track the footprints of the hare all the way back to the dorm. He is sweating from all the running he has been doing yet also having to catch his breath after many hours of running. He follows the tracks towards the garden that Isshiki usually tends to rather than attending class. He looks at the greenhouse and sees that it was broken into with the obvious giant hole. Despite catching his breath, he sneaks closer as he notices the hare eating some of the tomatoes. Saiba tries to sneak in closer without making any sounds. While approaching, he raises his left hand up and tries to use magic. A tiny, blue flame is created as he is about to take aim. However, he remembers the promise he made to his mother and decides not to cast a spell or use any magic. Instead, he pulls out a dagger from his shirt as the hare burrows itself in the greenhouse. Actually, it is more of a tanto with the black hilt having three silver fox tails swirling on it.

* * *

Many years ago, in the middle of the woods when Saiba was seven and was given the same tanto by his grandfather.

Saiba looks at the tanto before looking at his grandfather, "What's this for?"

"It is for killing your prey. Now listen, there will be times when hands and magic isn't enough and you need to do a more direct, silent kill. Also, this will help you hide your intent to kill your prey. Yet never use it to kill other monsters that you aren't planning to eat."

* * *

Saiba draws out his blade with his eyes having a blank stare yet with the intent to kill. He jumps in to kill the Cheese Hare as the birds fly up in the air.

* * *

Yuki sighs as everyone make their way back to the dorm at sunset, "I can't believe I lost the Cheese Hare. That thing cost me my entire savings and now it got away."

Everyone is exhausted as they make their way back. Daigo and Shoji look like zombies with Megumi and Ryoko in front of them. Ryoko is hunched back with her arms swinging back and forth. Megumi just have her head down.

Yuki keeps on complaining, "Even worse, I have a month's worth of detention because of the havoc it created."

"Dude, I feel like Zenji right now." Daigo moans.

"You said it." Shoji moans.

"A bath sounds wonderful right now." Ryoko says in exhaustion.

"I agree." Megumi also agrees.

Yet they stopped when they smelled something that snaps them out of their exhausted state.

"What's that smell?" Megumi asks.

Yuki looks at Ryoko, "Smells like..."

Ryoko looks back at Yuki, "Can it?"

They headed towards the cafeteria and sees Saiba with a stew pot.

"Hey guys." he says with a smile, "I finally got it."

"**HUH!?**" they all went.

"But sorry about cooking it without your permission, Yuki. But I can't let it go to waste."

Yuki holds a bowl out, "Nevermind it! I'm hungry! So lay that rabbit on me!" She takes a bite and is in sure delight with imaginary rabbit ears on her head with a background of crayon drawn rabbits, carrots and a sun.

Everyone else takes a bite and are on cloud nine...until Fumio arrives as she slams the door open.

"**YUUUUUUKKKKIIIIII!**" Fumio yells out.

Yuki freaks out, "M-M-Ms. Fumio!"

Fumio stomps her way over with a dark aura around her, "I HAD A WORD WITH THE DIRECTOR AND YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE MISSY!"

"B-B-But I already had my punishment!"

Everyone else except Saiba are taking cover from Fumio's wrath. Saiba just sits there with his stew.

Fumio grabs the back of Yuki's uniform and lifts her up with Yuki having tears on her eyes. "THEN FOR YOUR ADDED PUNISHMENT: YOU WILL CLEAN EVERY BATHROOM IN THIS DORM IMMEDIATELY!"

Yuki turns into a crying chibi as she cries out, "NOOOOO!" as she gets taken away.

Saiba slurps the last of the stew and takes a satisfying breath. "That was good."

* * *

**AN: Okay, this is the last extra that there is. Next time, it will be episode-based chapters from here on in unless you guys want some more extras. Until then, stay safe.**


	11. A Concerto of Creation and Imagination

**Chapter 8: A Concerto of Creation and Imagination**

In a dark room somewhere in the academy, Prof. Chapelle is peeking out the blinds as something special will begin soon.

"So it is that time of year once again, is it?" he says to the other staff in the room. He turns to one and asks, "What can you tell me about the message to the students?"

"It'll be finished today." one of the male teachers replied.

"Hmm." He looks back out, "Some will prove their worthy, and others are destined to fail. This is where the culling begins."

* * *

Over at the Polar Star Dorm, everyone in the first year classes have received a notice about a camp trip. They are gathered at the cafeteria and looked over a book, except for Erina and Hisako. The pamphlet shows a chibi chef with a dog wearing a chef shirt that reads: In the Spirit of Friendship Overnight Training Manual. There is a speech bubble that the chef speaks: You'll make lots of memories! The dog also have a speech bubble: Make sure you leave nothing behind!

Saiba look it over, "Overnight training camp?"

"So it's that time, is it?" Yuki says over Saiba's shoulder.

"What exactly is it? Sorry, but I don't understand the customs."

Ryoko approaches, "We had those in elementary school and middle school. It was an outing where we stayed outside for a few days."

"So it's sorta like some camping trip?" Saiba looked up and notice that Megumi is in shock with a gloomy aura and drool from her mouth. "You okay, Megumi?"

Zenji answers, "Because she knows. This training camp is like a trip to hell. And we all have to face it to survive."

Saiba looks back at the manual, "So it is like some sort of hunt for a legendary ingredient, but more organized and no one dies. In a literal sense."

Yuki explains further, "All of the freshman students get sent to the mountains and are subjected to a whole bunch of brutal tests." She is starting to look serious, "If you don't manage to pass everything, you're told to leave the academy! They say it is for the spirit of friendship."

That is when Yuki imagines what the pamphlet is truly saying. The manual turns black with both the chibi chef and dog having evil expressions and glowing red eyes. The speech bubble of the chibi chef now reads: You'll make traumatic memories! Even the dog speech bubble has change and it says: If you've got no talent, just get out!

"The truth of it is; this is for the spirit of pain and torture AND FAILURE!" Yuki sounded dramatic at the end.

Yet Isshiki isn't worried, "It's not that bad. It's a bit of competitive education. In the words of the principal: This is where the process reveals the best among us."

Daigo asks, "Yo, bro? Didn't you go to that training camp last year? How'd you survived?"

"Very carefully. Even back then, dozens of students were forced to leave the premises. A few others were even expelled."

Shoji goes, "What, expelled?"

Shun remembers something, "At a camp a few years ago, they apparently got rid of more than half the students."

Megumi became white as a ghosts and faints onto the floor. Everyone notices when she fell down.

"Uh, Megumi?" Yuki wonders if she is gonna be alright.

Megumi smiles with her eyes close and sounds like she is on death's door, "Everyone, it's been nice knowing ya." and passes out with tears in her eyes.

Yuki is being overly dramatic as she holds Megumi in her arms, "**MEGUUUUUMMMMIIIII!**"

Yet Saiba is looking over what is gonna happen at the camp with the manual, "Let's see here. We're allowed to bring cards and shogi. No cellphones. Hmm?" He looks at the schedule, "Why isn't there a bath schedule?"

Yuki yells at Saiba, "HEY! SAIBA! HOW CAN YOU BE WORRIED ABOUT YOUR BATHS AT A TIME LIKE THIS!? DID YOU NOT HEAR POOR SWEET MEGUMI'S DYING WORDS!?"

Saiba closes the pamphlet, "Half the students will make it, right?" Saiba sounds serious, "Let's make sure that includes all of us."

Isshiki says to everyone, "I have faith in all of you." he smiles, "I'm sure everyone at Polar Star will return with grand smiles."

With Isshiki's words and Saiba's determination and confidence, they are fired up and ready to pass.

Daigo shouts, "Hell yeah! We'll kill it!"

Shoji slams his fist on his palm, "You know we'll be back, bro!"

Zenji pushes his glasses and is determined, "Bring it on!"

Over them, they have 'Marked for Death' arrows pointing at them.

Ryoko speaks, "They are okay!"

Yuki is fired up, "We are totally pumped up! Alright, don't spoil the child before sparing the rye!"

Shun interjects, "That's not how it goes."

What Yuki is actually saying, 'Even a crying child will shut up.' It actually means, 'Something so powerful, influential, or terrifying that it would make even a crying child suddenly stopped. This is not quite using the expression correctly.

"We are gonna pass this thing without breaking a sweat!"

"Now that's the spirit!" Isshiki is glad that his dormmates are gonna give everything they got.

"Before we do anything," Saiba stands up and looks at Isshiki, "Isshiki, you need to tell us everything what you did at the camp. With that knowledge, we might increase our chances of survival. Did they call in Totsuki graduates? What methods do they have in mind?"

Zenji is impressed by what Saiba is thinking, "Trying to get a leg up on the training camp from hell and formulating a strategy. I like that."

Saiba looks at Zenji, "Zenji, if they are using Totsuki graduates, we're gonna need every record we have on them." He looks at Ryoko and Yuki, "Ryoko. Yuki. You two help out Zenji. He might need an extra pair of hands or two." He looks at Daigo and Shoji, " Daigo. Shoji. I need you two to listen in on any conversations the upperclass students are saying. Rumors or anything they may have experienced that may come up in any conversations. Information is key to winning any battle. Even in hunting, knowing what you are in for is vital."

Yuki suggests, "How about we use the internet?"

"Uh?" Saiba seems confuse, "An internet? What's that? Is that some form of net or something for capturing prey? Why do we need a net for cooking? Oh wait, is it some kind of hair net?"

Everyone has completely forgotten that Saiba isn't from this world and still has a lot to experience.

* * *

So three days pass by as the dreadful day of the training camp. Everyone have been preparing for it as they back, refine their techniques, study hard, and pray for success. They want to make sure they got everything before they would go through the 'Camp From Hell' to see if they got what they have to pass...or they would fall. Their mode for transportation to the 'camp', are buses.

All the first-years of Polar Star are surprised to see a lot of them.

"I think I have a stomach ache." Megumi speaks.

Saiba looks at Megumi, "You get motion sickness, too?"

"No."

Saiba takes a deep breath, "Right." He looks at his fellow dormmates, "Listen up! Let's use everything we learned from the past three days and pass!"

Eveyrone loads all their luggage and bags into the buses as they take a road down to wherever the camp is being held. Along the way, Saiba is getting motion sickness as the fleet of buses make it to their destination: Totsuki Resort Hotel. When they got there, many of the Polar Star students look at the large building with awe, but Megumi is frightened and Saiba looks confused with five question marks appearing over his head and still feeling a little sick.

"THAT'S AWESOME!" Shoji and Daigo express their amazement.

"This is the training camp location?" Saiba asks. "I thought it might be a bunch of cabins in the woods or something. That's my definition of camping. This is a super large luxury tower. The school actually own this?"

Shun speaks, "Well, it might shock you, but Totsuki runs all the hotels around here."

"That's a hotel?" Saiba keeps on looking at a building, "Those are giant inns in this world. Right?"

Zenji adjust his glasses, "Indeed. I also heard a dozen or more are functioning under the Totsuki Resort brand. And a lot of the former graduates are currently working in their kitchens."

Shun speaks again, "If you stay for the night, I heard it can cost up to eighty-thousand yen."

The girls are freaking out as Yuki shouts, "That's like rent money for an entire month!"

Yet Saiba is confuse again, "How much is that in the currency back home?"

Zenji moves closer to whisper how much it costs in terms of gold and platinum coins.

Saiba freaks out, "THAT MUCH!? Holy fox-fire! That's how much a merchant can make in four months depending on how successful they are! Now I'm shocked!"

"At least you know how we all feel now." Megumi notices that Saiba is sweating a lot and his eyes have veins showing.

Yuki is all sparkly as she claps her hands together, "We get to stay here for the whole time, right? Time for some luxury!"

"If you can survive each days agenda." Shun breaks down Yuki's hopes.

Yuki just do a raspberry at him. "Shun, can you let a girl live in her dream world?!"

"I'm keeping it real. Come on, we have to assemble as soon as we put our luggage down."

"Yeah, fine."

* * *

Once everyone got their luggage out of the buses and into their assigned rooms, they head down to the assembly hall. Yet Saiba notices a vending machine on the way down and they have rice crackers. He buys three bags of them, but them in his bag, and heads off. Yet when the Polar Star students got there, the tension in the air is so thick that you can cut it with a knife. Some of the students look like they're about to lose hope and confidence.

Ryoko notes, '_This place is so eerily quiet. To think over one thousand students are gathered here._'

Indeed. The red hall with golden trimmings on the wall and golden chandeliers, despite being wonderful, it is severely quiet as students are gonna have to face the worst this camp will throw at them.

Yuki gulps, '_The calm before the storm. It's coming. This is where the training camp of hell is about to begin. I wonder how many of us gather here will make it._'

Despite the silence, Saiba breaks it as he notices a familiar face, "Hey, it's Ikumi!"

Ikumi turns around and notices Saiba, "S-Saiba?" Her face is blushing when she sees him and toying a strand of her hair.

Saiba waves, "Been a while, hasn't it?"

Yuki whispers to Saiba, "Saiba, don't you feel nervous at all?"

Saiba chuckles a little, "Who wouldn't be?" he turns to face Yuki with a very determine look, "But being nervous and gloomy won't solve anything. It maybe easier said than done, but hey, it takes real guts just to be here at all. I mean look around. We have a thousand students who are just as nervous as we are. However," he slams his fists together, "I say bring it on! It'll take more than some camping trip to bring me down. Just need to set my eyes on the prize and crash down any obstacle that gets in my way!"

Erina does a slow clap five times close by, "That's our transfer student." She stops clapping, "Totsuki students should always strive through. You are a perfect example of what a chef should do when push comes to shove."

"Oh hey, Erina." Megumi greets Erina.

Saiba just takes a few steps back to keep his distance.

Many of the students murmur to each other about how Erina gave Saiba, a transfer student from another world, a compliment. Some of the stuff he said does give the new generation of chefs some hope, yet some still have their doubts. Yet all that is silenced when Prof. Chapelle came on stage.

"_Good morning, everyone! I will now briefly go over the details of this required training camp. You will be staying here for six days and split into groups. You will tackle various food related challenges, as well as test the limit of your stamina. Any student that falls below the standards set by the instructors will receive a failing grade. You will be returned to the academy and then asked to leave._"

Megumi gulps at that last part.

"_We have invited some guest instructors who will act as judges for your challenges._"

"Guests?" one of the male students say and has no idea what is going on, "What kind of guests?"

"_Though they are incredibly busy, they have gathered here for this event!_" Chapelle looks to his left and introduce the guest, "_Please welcome the graduates of Totsuki Academy!_"

Many of the students are freaking out because they get to meet those that graduated from Totsuki and became renowned chefs. As a reminder, Totsuki Academy has a graduation rate of less than ten percent. Meeting one graduate is considered an honor for many students. But meeting a multitude of graduates that have survived the grueling challenges that Totsuki has thrown at them is like being in the presence of gods. Many men and women of different cooking genres have appear on stage to greet them.

Daigo freaks out, "Those are actual graduates!"

"And they all came here for us!" Shoji states and is just as freaked out, "Dude, they must be like geniuses to actually graduate from Totsuki!"

Saiba takes a good look at what he sees. He and his dormmates have went over everything to make sure they manage to succeed. They studied everyone of the graduates that is standing on stage, what kind of challenges will they expect, studied the different genres. Yet there is one that will be the most challenging among them all. And that one person caught a whiff of something in the air. This one person has coral-colored hair that comes to his neck, with bangs parted to the left. He also has a prominent undercut on his right side. His left ear is pierced with a silver hoop earing and he wears glasses over his amber colored eyes. He is also wearing a red scarf on his chef uniform.

He points out, "You there! In the ninth row from the front! The young man with brown hair!"

Saiba points at himself to see if this chef is talking about him.

"No, next to you!"

Another male student next to Saiba's right points at himself.

"Yes, you! You're expelled. You may leave now."

"Wha'!?"

The chef comes down from the stage to explain his reason, "Your hair product has a citrus aroma to it. That would mask the scent of your cooking, yes?" He approaches the kid which terrifies him, "Obviously I know it's important to look good. But a suarvy looking chef would lessen the appeal of his food." He walks away, "Perhaps next time you should chose an unscented hair product like the guy next to you."

Saiba's eyes widen a little as if this chef knows that he is using scentless products.

Yet the student outburst, "I'm expelled? Seriously!? For something like that?!"

The chef stops, "Something like that can be enough to lose customers." His voice sounds a little harsher. He turns his head to give a glaring disapproval look, "You little troll! Are you out to destroy my restaurant!?"

The student gets scared by his menacing eyes.

The chef continues to walk back on stage, "That'll be all. Get out of my sight."

Saiba whispers to Zenji, "Is that the guy?"

Zenji whispers back, "Yeah. Chef Kojiro Shinomiya. He's the first Japanese chef to ever win France's Pluspol award." Then he explains about the other chefs, "And that's Chef Fuyumi Mizuhara from Ristorante F. That's sushi restaurant Ginza Hinowa owner, Chef Hitoshi Sekimori."

Megumi is impressed, "Oh wow! All these chefs are featured in top magazines almost every month."

One chef with blonde hair approaches Megumi, "Just as unassuming as a dutch clover."

"Huh?"

The man smiles at her.

Zenji explains who it is, "From Auberge Tresor, Chef Donato Gotoda!

Donato holds onto Megumi's hands with everything being sparkly, "I was put on this earth so I can lay eyes upon you." He's starting to sound like some romantic, "Would you like to go back to my auberge? Where we can talk til the sun rise?"

Megumi is confuse on what is happening, "Huh? I uh- 'Cuse me, what was that?"

"Oh leave her alone, Chef Gotoda." A woman's voice is heard. She looks like she is smiling, but the shadow over her eyes tell a different story.

"Hmph. Hinako."

Zenji explains again, "That's Hinako Inui from the Japanese restaurant, Kiri-no-ya."

Hinako pushes Donato out of the way and hold Megumi's hands, "Oh sweetie, it must've been very frightening for you."

Megumi is now even more confuse on what is happening to her yet is a little creeped out.

Hinako places one hand on Megumi's cheek, "You certainly are adorable, aren't you?" then she turns her attention to Saiba, "And you. Despite you're a boy, you're just as adorable."

Saiba had large sweat drops on the back of his head, '_Why me?_'

Donato interrupts, "Hinako." Chapelle is angry at them, "Master Chapelle is scowling. Let's go back."

Hinako looks at the angry scowl of Chapelle, "Oh."

The two head back on stage yet Hinako says to the two, "Come by my restaurant anytime."

Erina grabs onto Saiba's left arm and scowls Hinako. Megumi is still clueless.

Zenji says, "That's him! Oh my god!"

He is referring to a man in a brown suit with some sort of brown tie with a tree-branch-like pattern(?) and bald head that is on stage and holding the mic.

"He took the top spot of his graduation exam with the highest scores in history. That man turned down over eight-hundred offers from first-class restaurants all over the world, just to be in his current position. He's the executive chef of the Totsuki Resort chain and sits on the board of directors. Gin Dojima!"

Gin emits a very overwhelming aura that screams authority and charisma in the color of purple and the shape of flames.

Zenji sheds some tears, "I am freaking out! The elite chefs making a name for Japanese cuisine are all right here in front of us!"

Ryoko says, "Looks like Isshiki is right about Totsuki graduates being our instructors."

Yuki nods, "Yeah, and it looks like Saiba called it."

Erina look at Yuki and Ryoko, "What are you two talking about?"

Ryoko smiles, "We'll explain later."

Gin begins to speak, "_Welcome students, to the illustrious Totsuki resort. All the graduates you seem before you are chef owners. Masters of their domains. For the six days you're here, we're going to treat you exactly as if your our employees at our restaurants. Do you know what that means? Anyone who does not perform to our liking,_" he makes a line with his thumb close to his neck, "_is done. Meaning you're expelled._"

Saiba just looks at Gin Dojima with a fire burning in his eyes. Erina notices as she noticed that his hand was squeezing to make a fist. For the moment, she swears she saw some sort of blue ember in one of his eyes.

"_As you have seen, your teachers have the power to send you home at any moment._"

Erina looked around and noticed that most of the students have the same look of determination and perseverance as Saiba does. Usually, students will be overcome with fear and anxiety when their future careers as chefs are hanging by a thread. Erina smirks as she looks back at Saiba. She believes that his words have meaning and given inspiration.

"_I wish you good fighting. Now then, you know your groups. Get moving!_"

Almost everyone scream out, "**YEEEEEEAAAAAAHHH!**" which is a surprise for most of the chefs. Even Gin was surprised yet smiles at such determine students that want to succeed.

Ryoko says to the other members of Polar Star as everyone around is getting to where they need to be, "Even if we are split up, let's do our best."

Shun nods to Ryoko.

Shoji and Daigo shout, "LET'S DO THIS!"

Yuki passes by, "I'll see ya!"

Saiba gives a thumbs-up, "Break some legs!"

Yet Megumi is still scared.

Saiba says to the boys, "Oh. We should meet in my room to come up with some strategies for the next part. And Zenji, if you get too tired, go to your room to get some sleep. Everyone'll be partying in my room so they won't bother you."

Zenji has tears streaming down his face when he turns to face Saiba, "Thank you!"

As the last of the students leave, Gin thinks for a moment, "Did I miss something that gave the students courage? What, or who, ever encourage must know something."

* * *

**FIRST DAY!**

Somewhere at one of the resort areas, the first challenge for Saiba and Megumi revolves around whatever Hinako tries to do. They are in a building in a middle of nowhere that is fenced off full of nature. Everyone is already in the kitchen and prepare for the first challenge.

"Okay, looks like we're all here. For this exercise, I would like for you to pair up and work in teams. You'll be in the same pairs as your first lecture of the semester so please head towards your labeled stations."

Megumi runs up to Saiba, "Thank the freakin' cosmos! I'm so glad to be paired with you again."

Saiba pets Megumi on the head, "There, there. No need to worry."

A boy with blonde hair approaches Saiba, "You're Saiba Yukihira, aren't you?" Turns out to be Takumi.

Saiba gives a serious glare at the boy, "That depends."

Takumi grins, "I was hoping to cross paths with you buddy. Never thought we would end-up in the same group. I really like the speech you made at the entrance ceremony. However, I'll be taking the number one spot. Too bad I wasn't invited to your club so I can finally meet you, face to face. I'm looking forward to crushing you and surpass whatever dish you make that will rival the ingredients of the Special Region." He is giving off a fiery aura with his brother behind him.

Saiba just look at Takumi with a straight face, "Sorry, who are you?"

Takumi nearly falls over just like the old anime cliche while his brother laughs.

Takumi regains his composure, "I'm Takumi Aldini. And I'm going to destroy you."

The chubby brother introduces himself, "I'm Isami Aldini, his twin brother."

"Twins?" Megumi asks.

"Okay. ...so...?"

"Okay everyone!" Hinako talks about the lesson while opening a bag of rice crackers and a tea set next to her on her seat, "I will be sitting her the whole time. If there's anything you don't understand, ask."

All the students are already don't understand what they're supposed to be doing.

"Um, chef?" one of the male students speak, "You haven't given any instructions on what to cook yet."

"Oh, I guess not!" Hinako stands up, "Okay, um, my challenge for you today," she shows an empty table, "is to use the ingredients here to make a dish emphasizing traditional Japanese cooking."

Now the students are even more confuse as they look at the empty table.

"But there isn't a supply of ingredients here."

"Well of course there is. The bounty of nature is at your disposal. And there is a lovely stream with plenty of options."

"So we're hunting?" Saiba is getting excited, "Hunting for ingredients?!"

"Exactly. You have seasonings, oils, and cooking utensils. Feel free to also use the fishing equipment. The surrounding area is our own land. You can go as far as the fence. Crossing the fence is an automatic failing grade. You'll get your ingredients solely from within the designated area and then cook with only them. As long as you make a dish that satisfies my palette, you will pass. You have two hours to complete your meal. Now get going and begin your journey."

"ALRIGHT!" Saiba yelled out that freaked out the other students. "Oh wait." Saiba gets out a pen and paper and writes something on it before giving it to Megumi. "Megumi, I may need your help getting these. Do you know what they look like?"

Megumi looks over the paper and it reads: Japanese angelica buds, ostrich fern, and butterbur sprouts. She immediately recognize the ingredients Saiba written down and goes, "Yeah. I grew up in the mountains, so I know what they look like."

"Good!" Saiba runs at the window, "I'll get the main ingredient, I'm counting on you. See you when I get back." Saiba opens the window and jumps out and heads into the forest areas.

"Huh?!" Megumi tries to process what she saw, "Did he just jump out the window?"

Takumi runs up to the window and shouts at Saiba, "Saiba, hold on! I haven't challenged you yet!"

Isami just laughs, "That guy is hilarious! It so came out of left field!"

The students just stood and try to process what happened.

Yet one of the female students snaps out, "What are we doing!? We should get the ingredients now!"

When they all realize that, they burst through the doors and try to find whatever ingredients they can cook.

Hinako smiles as they all left, "I'll see ya later~." and eats a rice cracker.

* * *

Saiba checks the area as he thinks, '_People in this world have narrow-minded thinking when they're place in an unfamiliar situation. Not to mention all the conveniences that this world has that made their whits dull and senses duller. They need to think outside of the box when their options are limited. Yet I already knew that the moment I entered that school. I love this challenge!_'

As Saiba looks for something he can use, everyone else are searching for whatever they can find in hopes they can make something out of the limited options. Not to mention being ignorant of certain ingredients that are right next to them. Close by, the Aldini Brothers have caught a duck and already remove the head, feathers, and feet.

"That should do." Takumi says as he removes the last feather.

Isami looks over to his left, "Is that Saiba Yukihira?"

Takumi looks over and sees Saiba up in a tree and peering down at the three chickens below.

"What's he doing?" Isami asks.

Saiba jumps down from the tree as he grabs one of the chickens by the neck and ripped its head off with his mouth. Takumi and Isami are a little freaked out by seeing Saiba's more savage side. Saiba rips off all the feathers with amazing speed and without damaging the skin. Then he proceeds to rip the feet off with his teeth before squeezing the blood dry from the chicken's carcass. The other chickens runaway from such a sight as Saiba retrieves two eggs from where they made a nest. Once he got what he needed and finishes his prep work, he dashes out of the area. Takumi and Isami are still freaked out by what they saw.

"Brother?" Isami says to Takumi.

"Yeah?"

"Make sure you don't get on his bad side."

"N-noted."

* * *

Back at the main building, Megumi waited for Saiba to show up until he did.

"MEGUMI!" Saiba shouts.

She looks at the direction where Saiba shouts and notices he already has his chicken in his left hand and two eggs in another.

"I got the ingredients!"

"How did you pick the chicken clean? Wait, how did you get the chicken?"

"Nevermind that, let's head in and start cooking."

"Hold on a moment!" Takumi is running up with his brother behind.

"Oh hey...uh...who are you again?"

"TAKUMI ALDINI! GET IT MEMORIZED!"

Saiba chuckles a little, "I was only joking, Takumi." Saiba leaned over and spies a cooler Isami has. "So you guys got a duck, eh Isami?"

"How did you know that?" Isami asks.

"I can smell it." Saiba heads inside, "Come on, let's finish this challenge or we're all expelled."

* * *

Inside, almost all the students are prepping fish dishes as they gut and clean the fish.

Takumi acts all smug, "Well, well, well. The theme is Japanese so everyone is gonna use fish. Seems a little bit narrow minded is you ask me."

Many of the students don't like Takumi's tone.

"Now, now." Saiba says to Takumi, "You shouldn't look down on people, even what you said is a little true."

Now the students are angry at Saiba.

"The idea of cooking should be more focus on creativity rather than following the same set of rules everyone follows." Saiba smirks at Takumi, "How about you show off that duck of yours?"

"That you never ask." Takumi pulls out the duck he had in the cooler.

This was a surprise to the other students as one says, "You were able to get duck?!"

"And that's not all there was. There are a few rabbits out there too, yet Saiba here managed to get a chicken." He turns his attention to Saiba, "Which I gotta say, you have a weird way of prepping it. And you manage to not get any of its blood on you despite what you did."

Saiba gets embarrass, "You saw that?! Well, old hunting habits die hard. Heehee." He makes a light chuckle as he rubs the back of his head.

"You used to hunt?" one of the female students asks.

"Oh yeah." says one of the male students, "He told me about it back at the Special Region Research Society. He traveled with his grandfather to the new continent when he was just a little kid."

Saiba's fists are squeezed hard whenever someone mentions his grandfather. A bit of a touchy history there which we'll get to later.

Takumi moves through, "Out of the way." he makes his way towards Saiba and place his hand on his shoulder, "Move it, Saiba."

Saiba notices something when Takumi touches his shoulder before backing away. Something about Takumi's hand that felt all too familiar.

Now, the two brothers get to work.

"Isami!"

"It's go time."

Isami pulls out a knife, with a menacing smile, as he slices the wings off before moving on with the rest.

Megumi leans over and looks, '_He's slicing the breast and thigh meat with such precision. He's so fast. Without damaging any of the organs at all. What truly skillful knife work._'

Isami stops and turns his head towards Megumi, "Yeah? Can I do something for you?"

Megumi panics, "Oh! No! I was just noticing how good you are with that knife."

Isami organizes the organs and meat cuts, "Oh? You think so? Well my brother over there is three times faster than me." He slides the tray over to Takumi.

Takumi's hand is moving so fast and with such precision that it is hard to keep up as the two brothers prepare their dish.

Megumi is amazed, '_There are no breaks to his movement. There's no wasted motion what so ever. Who on earth is he?_'

Saiba is leaning back as he goes, "Yeah. This guy has what it takes."

"Huh?" Megumi looks back at Saiba.

"His hands. Those are hands that obviously worked at a full-time restaurant."

Takumi puts the already simmered duck meat in the oven as he says in Italian, "Luce, forno." It means, 'Light, oven.' As the oven cooks Takumi says to Saiba, "Allow me to introduce myself again, properly. My name is Takumi Aldini. And this is my twin brother."

"I'm Isami Aldini."

"The two of us had already worked in the kitchen at our family's trattoria."

"Trattoria?" Megumi asks.

"What's that?" Saiba is confuse on the meaning of the word.

"It's Italian. It's a casual high-volume bistro. In other words, a restaurant."

Saiba's eyes perk up.

"You and I aren't so different." Takumi shows his trattoria signature on his left sleeve, "I as you, am a chef working to protect my family's restaurant. Yet like I said, I do like that speech you made at the entrance ceremony. Yet you also declared a challenge about being a top quality chef who had worked on ingredients people on this side of the portal had yet to taste. If I beat you with only the ingredients from this world," he points his finger at Saiba, "then I'll take my place at the top. Aldini versus Yukihira. I'll show you who is the top chef of this academy here!"

Saiba grins and chuckles as he put his headband on, "Good. I'm glad to finally have a challenge! So bring it on!" Something inside of Saiba has just woken-up. A deep fire burning deep within his soul.

"In that case..." Takumi brings out his prized, family possession, his mezzaluna.

"What is that!?" one of the students gasp at.

"A mezzaluna?" Saiba recognize what it is when he sees it.

"So you know what it is. I'm surprised to hear that. Mezzaluna means half-moon in Italian and it is primarily used in Italian cooking." Takumi grips the mezzaluna tightly, "Here we go." He chops up the greens with such lightning speed as he shouts out, "Tritare!" Which means 'Chop'.

The other students are amazed by what they see.

"He's totally mastered that strange knife-thing!"

"He's reducing the ingredients to paste in seconds!"

Isami is holding a metal bowl, "The duck is just about done, Takumi!"

"I'll have the salsa ready!"

"Gotcha! I'm finished on my end as well!"

"In that case," he hands the mezzaluna to Isami, "okay!"

Isami takes the mezzaluna while having that menacing smile on his face again and chops up the other ingredients. Before anyone knows it, they already finished.

Hinako giggles a little, "You guys finished first, did you?"

Takumi explains, "Speed is one of the sacred hallmarks of proper Italian cooking."

All the other students where blown away by how fast Takumi and Isami finished.

"That was way too fast!" one of the female students whispered.

One male student says, "And they still had time to drice the duck?"

"That didn't even take an hour!"

Takumi presents his dish, "This is an herb-grilled duck. With a fresh green sauce on the side. Buon Appetito." Which means, 'Enjoy your meal.'

Hinako takes her chopsticks and takes a piece of the duck, "Well then, let's have a taste." She takes a bite. '_The duck is so rich. It's brimming with the taste of the wild._'

* * *

In Hinako's mind, she can hear Italian opera music playing, '_Then there's a burst of artful refreshment that elevates the flavor._' She enjoys it, '_The combination of the wrappingness and elegance forms wave after wave reverberating to the stomach._'

Then she is in an opera house where a man dressed in a black suit and wearing a duck mask with his handsome face peeking out from the beak singing on stage with a purple spotlight shining down on him. He sings as he holds Hinako in his arms after she comes down from the air.

'_It's like a... An aria of waterfowl._'

She stares deeply into his eyes and...yeah you can get the idea.

'_I want this duck, to embrace me._'

* * *

Back in reality, one of the male student points out, "Ah man! Check out that green sauce he made. It's a salsa verde."

"It's got anchovies and chopped Italian parsley. That's a stable of Italian cooking."

"What're you guys thinking? The theme was Japanese."

"That's got to be an automatic fail."

"Wrong!" Saiba says in Takumi and Isami's defense. "It is Japanese. The sauce is salt-broil char and uruka entrails rather than anchovies."

All the students gasp that Saiba, who is now supposed to be Takumi's rival, stands up for the Aldini brothers.

"Correct, Yukihira." Hinako says which surprise the students more, "Yet I seem to recall that uruka generally take a week to prepare. But you made this on the spot, correct?"

Takumi says, "Yes. We washed the sweet fish entrails and boiled them in sake and added mirin, soy sauce and salt. Doing so, we made an impromto rich tasting uruka with a touch of bitterness."

"That's not all you did to convert it, did you? Rather than traditional Italian parsley, they used diced chives in its place. By using that, they made a refreshing green sauce. Also, instead of garlic, they used a citrus and pepper paste giving it a very Japanese flavor. The unique elements enhance the whole dish."

"I like to call it, Japanese-style salsa verde, which improvise uruka at its base."

The students are at awe by the creativity.

"They were able to make Japanese-style Italian sauce?"

"Dude, I'm drooling just hearing about it."

"It's incredible, I can't believe they were able to combine so many ingredients from just a small area!"

Hinako does some trivia, '_Unlike Japan, Italy has a long history of eating meat. And in Tuscany, where these brothers are from; duck, rabbit and boar are often served depending on the season. That explains where they learned to prepare duck. The breast excellent because it was grilled and glazed with soy sauce, spicy mustard and black pepper and honey. The salsa verde adds a perfect compliment._" Hinako says to the brothers, "The dish was infused with Japanese elements and was measured in a creative way. A flawless combination of Japanese techniques and imagination. For that, you both pass!"

"Grazie!" the two say as they high five each other.

Everyone is completely amazed by what just happened and how a dish was prepared.

Megumi is thinking, '_With limited ingredients, he was able to come up with something on the spot. That guy reminds me of...of Saiba._'

Saiba cackles a little before laughing before drawing attention to himself. "Looks like it's my turn to be creative! Not to mention bringing my A game!"

Saiba pulls out his knife box and opens it. However, instead of using the knives that everyone can see, he pulls back a piece of cloth that shines a bright light.

"What is that?!" the male student ask as he covers his eyes.

Megumi shields her eyes, "SO BRIGHT!"

Takumi tries to see in the blinding and notices something. "Wait a minute. Is that a...a..."

Saiba pulls out his very own, custom made mezzaluna. The blade is black as coal with one part of the handle in a form of a minotaur while one is in the shape of a Roman emperor in battle armor, which both are as black as the blade yet the blade itself has a super sharp edge that gives it a steel coloration.

"A black mezzaluna!?"

**TO BE CONTINUE!**

* * *

**AN: Hot damn! Finally got this finished. Whew! Hope you guys are doing great out there despite the idiocy of Trump supporters for the election. And please, I beg of you, don't vote for that clown. And before I forget, Happy Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Year. Just in case I forget when loading new chapters. Stay safe, stay healthy, and please don't vote for Trump. I think we had enough idiocy to deal with as it is.**

**Until then, see ya guys later!**


	12. The Breading of Another World

** Chapter 12: The Breading of Another World**

* * *

**AN: Okay, I checked and it turns out that it is kaki peanuts that Saiba used in his Char Okakiage, not rice crackers. I do apologize for not looking things up and hope to avoid them in the future. But I'm sticking with the rice crackers on this.**

**Oh, and I made a forum. Here's a link if you guys are interested: topic/230469/182694898/1/**

* * *

Many of the chefs gawk at what Saiba pulled out from his knife case. It is a mezzaluna, but it is black as coal with one part of the handle in a form of a minotaur while one is in the shape of a Roman emperor in battle armor, which both are as black as the blade yet the blade itself has a super sharp edge that gives it a steel coloration.

Takumi says in surprise. "A black mezzaluna?!"

Saiba goes, "Oh, you like it? I had Tritoria custom made back home. Made from the metal ore of a meteorite."

One of the male students say, "That thing is made from a meteor!?"

One female student says, "Incredible!"

Saiba has the chicken place on the table. He looks at Megumi, "Megumi, prepare the greens!"

"Right!" Megumi immediately gets to work on the greens that she got.

Saiba looks at the chicken, "Okay, here we go."

Saiba then proceeds to cut the chicken by having the mezzaluna in his hand spin like a buzz saw. He slices through the ribs with ease and great precision with no lost to his movement. He even manages to cut the legs and wings off in a flash that many are impressed.

"Whoa!" one of the male students say, "Saiba is using that strange knife as a buzz saw!"

Another male student says, "And he does it without making any mistakes!"

Takumi is speechless as he looks at how Saiba is able to use his mezzaluna beyond the skills of any expert chefs. '_How is it possible!? I thought my skills with it are second to none! But Saiba uses it in a way that I cannot fathom!_'

Isami has his dropped all the way down to the ground. Literally.

Saiba removes all the organs from the carcass before removing all the dark meat and breast meat as he combines them to make it look like fish.

Megumi says, "I'm finished with the greens."

"Good. Get the oil and fryer ready."

"Right."

Saiba then pulls out the rice crackers and put them all in saran wrap and pulls out a hammer.

'_Wait a minute. Is he..._'

BAM! Saiba starts pounding the rice crackers with the hammer.

'_He's planning on using the rice crackers as the breading. Not only that, he is combining the light taste of the white meat of the chicken with its flavorful dark meat._'

Hinako watches with interest, '_I see. Combining both the light and dark meat of the chicken to bring out its flavor. Using the rice crackers as a breading will give it a unique texture. Although, I wasn't expecting a fried dish. This should be interesting._'

Saiba covers the chicken meat with the rice crackers before frying them. Megumi then makes the sauce using egg yolks, kinome (pepper tree buds), salad oil and salt. Everyone can't believe how efficient both of them are doing. Before long, they're finished.

"Done!" Saiba says.

Both Megumi and Saiba present their dish to Hinako. The dish almost look like tempura from a char or some king of fish yet made of chicken. It is perfectly breaded and looks like tempura with crunchy rice crackers. The vegetables are place neatly on the side close of the chicken. On the other side, there is the special sauce Megumi made in a small red cup. The sauce is so yellow and glistening with the sprinkled kinome.

"Here you go, Chef Hinako." Saiba says to Hinako, "This is Hiwatori O-kakino Tane-age."

"My goodness." Hinako takes her chopsticks, "So you use the rice crackers in your bag for breading."

"Yes, ma'am. I learned to cook with whatever I can find and whatever I have on hand. I learned a lot when I traveled with my grandfather."

"I see." Hinako picks up the chicken, "The chicken is perfectly and evenly coated with the rice crackers and seasoned wonderfully." She sniffs, "And the smell. It has an excellent aroma to it." Hinako then dips the chicken in the sauce before taking a bit. Yet she admires the sauce, "The sauce is whipped up with egg yolk and kinome. This is a fluffy tamago no moto sauce with a hint of spice. Now for the taste."

Hinako takes one bite. All the students watch to see what happens as she munches on the fried chicken.

"Now this has such a wonderful texture! It's so crispy and the chicken is nice and warm. The coating protecting the two types of meat help concentrates the flavor. The dark meat surrounding it helps keep the white meat's moisture in and prevents it from drying out."

Takumi is stunned to hear such a thing while is brother looks hungry when Hinako describes the chicken.

"The flavor of the rice crackers gives it another layer of complexity. The sauce not only provides another layer of flavor, but also enhances the chicken. Eggs are a perfect paring for chicken, especially with oyakodon."

One of the female students say, "He use the eggs as a base. And that country bumpkin added salad oil and salt to the yolks and whip it up."

"Oh." one of the male students say, "So that's their sauce."

"The pepper buds and young sansho leaves gives the sauce a refreshing sensation. It helps tempering the oil and refine the flavor." Hinako dips the bitten chicken into the sauce, "The creaminess of the sauce glistening between bites of the crispy coating really rouses the appetite. The treatment of the fried vegetables are skillful as well. Providing a vibrant counter point to the chicken." She giggles a little, '_I've assign this challenge several times. Deep frying is one thing, but I never had a student give me a breaded dish._' Hinako blows the chicken to cool it down and takes another bite. '_And it works. The rice crackers bound within the foul._'

* * *

In her mind, she imagines herself high in the sky while being carried by someone with white feathered wings.

'_Every time I bite, I feel like an angel is carrying up towards the heavens._' She moans as she is being lifted with the angel on her back, holding her neck and waist with his muscular arms.

The angel himself has a dress made off gold with green sprinkles on it that symbolize the sauce while also having a halo made from rice crackers. They both stare into each other's eyes tenderly and full of romance.

'_I feel like I'm floating away to parts unknown! In crispy rice crackery and flavorful love!_'

* * *

We make it back to reality as she wipes her mouth with a pink handkerchief.

Megumi looks happy that Saiba had come up with something, "Saiba? How did you come up with something like this?"

"We have okakiage that we use in Japanese cooking, right?"

"He pulverize the rice crackers and use them as a breading for our fried ingredients. Giving the dish an unexpected texture and flavor. I made a lot of it with different kinds of meat and it always satisfies."

Takumi says, "So you came up with the idea of using kaki no tane the same way, huh?"

Saiba goes, "Yeeep! Kaki no tane is basically senbei, which means rice crackers. Yet kaki no tane literally means persimmon seeds while kaki in okaki-age is a different kaki if you look at it in kanji."

"Is it all experiences you got from your hunts?"

"To some extent."

Hinako look at Takumi and Saiba, '_Takumi Aldini has a broad perspective on things. He didn't overlook duck as a possible ingredient. On the other hand, Saiba was expectionally creative. He made something no one else here even consider as an option. Even with conditional constraint, he set out to cook his dish his own way. That resolve is the mark of a professional chef._' She place her chopsticks down, "Saiba Yukihira. Megumi Tadokoro. You both pass."

Megumi and Saiba high-five as Saiba says to Hinako, "You're welcome, ma'am."

Saiba approaches Takumi, "Oi! Takumi." Saiba extends his right arm with his fist, "Once we pass camp and head back to school, whaddya say we do a Food War to truly prove ourselves on who is the better chef?"

Takumi smirks and fist bumps, "You got it, Saiba. And I'm gonna win!"

Saiba smiles, "Not if I manage to kick your butt!"

And so, a new friend and rival challenges young Saiba in his path on making his way to the top of the school. Two chefs that have work in restaurants and of different worlds race to the number one spot of Totsuki Academy. As time went by in the lesson, Takumi and Saiba talked about where they're from as Isami and Megumi listen. Although, they did notice that Saiba has skimmed through some stuff about his hunts. Everyone else is trying to find ways to impress Hinako by going out and finding whatever else they can find and make some new dishes. Some of them went as far as grinding uncooked rice into flour and use it as a breading for some of their fish. They may not be perfect, but enough to get a passing grade. Others try to make a mountain rabbit stew from one of the wild rabbits one team managed to catch. Others try to use everything they learned with a lack of imagination, in other words, they're the ones that are going home since they aren't giving Hinako what she wants. They are free to try again until the time runs out.

"Really?" Saiba says to Takumi, "So your father and uncle wanted you and your brother to go to Totsuki."

"Yeah. My father and uncle said that we need to get some experience or something like that. But there is something I have to ask though."

"Like what?"

"How did you manage to get to use your mezzaluna like that?"

"Yeah." Megumi says, "I would like to know, too."

Isami is interested as well, "I'm interested as well. In all my years of being in the kitchen, I never seen a mezzaluna used like that. Did you use magic?"

"But that's cheating!" Takumi point out.

Saiba blushes a little, "Well... It wasn't easy. But I did see one of the Gourmet Hunters use a weapon similar as well to cut-up some of the wild game in a similar fashion in one of my hunts. Actually, it looked similar to a mezzaluna yet with only one handle. I watched and studied the guy to see how he did it. So I practiced with a wooden mezzaluna I carved out and try to figure out how he did it. It took me over a year to figure out how until I finally mastered it."

"So you watched a hunter do the same thing with a similar tool? So it's not magic?" Takumi asks.

"Weapon, actually. But yes. That guy was pretty awesome who can only use healing and purification magic."

"That's amazing!" Megumi is amazed by what Saiba learned from a hunter, just by watching.

Hinako claps her hands, "Okay, class! That's enough! Today's cooking challenge is over."

Over half the students managed to succeed with a passing grade. The others aren't so lucky and have to leave.

Those that did make it say, "Thank goodness." or "We did it."

Those in despair are more like, "No, I failed." or "Ah man, I'm screwed."

As the students are about to leave, Takumi stops Saiba.

"Hey, Saiba!"

Saiba turns around to look at Takumi.

"You better pass this camping trip! Because I'm the one gonna take you down!"

Saiba grins and gives a thumbs-up, "You bet! Anytime, anywhere."

Takumi gives the same thumbs-up at Saiba.

Hinako says, "This class is dismissed. Everyone has to head back to the hotel, okay?"

* * *

Everyone got on the bus and head back to the hotel. However, Saiba is getting motion sickness with Takumi and Isami sitting across from him to his right while also sitting next to Saiba.

"Are you okay, man?" Isami asks.

"I hate traveling on wheels." Saiba says with a groggy attitude.

Yet Isami is trying to hold back his laughter with tears coming out, "Ah man. You look like a zombie."

"Shut up. You're making me feel even worse."

Takumi looks out the window while contemplating, '_I used my skills to the fullest in today's challenge. When that inspiration for that dish hit me, I was sure that I would win. Yet Saiba is a different level. Whatever he tried and ate in the Special Region far surpass anything I would have. Even his mezzaluna skills are far superior to mine. Dammit! I need to surpass him no matter what. If I were to get a glimpse or have sampled the food from Saiba's home, I would have a better understanding. Maybe even try to surpass him. One day, I will beat him._'

Despite feeling sick, Saiba looks at Takumi, '_Takumi Aldini. So, there's someone in the same grade as me who has come this far._' Saiba remembers all the hard work he did back home, yet there is something that has been bothering him. '_If I had stayed at home, I never would've known. But I have a purpose here. A purpose that I want to fulfill. Make sure that no one else dies in the New Continent._'

* * *

They have finally arrived back at the hotel with some members of Polar Star have passed.

"Megumi! Saiba!" Yuki shouted out as she runs over to them, "You made it!" Yuki hugs Megumi.

"Hi Yuki, hi Ryoko!" Megumi is glad to be with her friends and glad to see them all pass. "Heard anything about the others?"

Ryoko looks behind her where Shun is on his cellphone, "Shun is trying to find out right now."

"Understood, thank you." Shun hangs up the phone and tells everyone the good news, "Looks like we all made it through. Everyone from Polar Star survived."

"Oh, thank goodness." all three of the girls say.

Although, Saiba looks on the ground and notices Zenji is lying there and white as a ghost. "So, uh... Did Zenji made it?"

Shun explains, "Apparently he was running around in the mountains like a madman."

"Really? Our group had a challenge a bit similar."

Ryoko says, "Gosh, that was unbelievably exhausting."

"I'm so tired, I can barely move." Megumi states.

Yuki says with excitement, "Whatever are you saying, my young ladies. It's time for us to enjoy our reward!"

"What reward?" Ryoko asks.

Megumi is also confused, "Huh?"

"Dinner. A hot bath. And our fancy rooms. I'm sure they'll be luxurious and utterly gorgeous and comfy! And you know, I will enjoy them like it's the last day on Earth!"

* * *

"FLEX BABY!" says a bunch of muscular men in the dinning hall. All of them look like they're all hungry.

Yuki is utterly stunned by what she sees. All the students gathered there are confuse on what is going on. Hitoshi Sekimori, former Totsuki student and proud owner of a sushi restaurant, explains what is going on.

"You will have some free time when you're done making dinner for these gentlemen." Hitoshi says.

"Who the heck are all these muscle heads?!" Yuki asks out of despair and confusion.

"They're the members of the Upper Arm University Body Building Club, which is holding a training camp down the road. The football and wrestling clubs will also be joining us."

"FLEX!"

Hitoshi unveils on what they're gonna have to do. He shows a Japanese steak dinner with miso soup, pickles, a salad with hard boiled egg halves, and white rice.

"Tonight's meal: will be a steak dinner. You'll need to make fifty servings each for this challenge."

The students are in complete and totally shocked by what the hell they need to do.

"FIFTY SERVINGS EACH!?" one of the male students cried out.

One female student let out a, "WHAT?!" followed by, "STARTING RIGHT NOW?!"

"THAT'S FREAKING RIDICULOUS!"

Yuki asks, "Chef Sekimori! What about our dinner!?"

"Once you've made fifty plates, you are allowed to go ahead and cook for yourself."

Yuki's dreams of luxury dinners are crumbling, "Wait, what? We have to do what? But that's... Who will cook for us?"

"That's not going to happen."

"WAAAAH!" Yuki screamed as her soul is slowly being crushed.

"While you're here, you'll be in charge of making your own meals. That would be breakfast, lunch and dinner. Please keep that in mind."

Yuki looks like she got turn to stone as her soul is snapping.

Ryoko is scared of what she hears, "I can totally hear Yuki's soul dying inside."

Hitoshi pulls out a stop watch, "Oh, and one more thing: Anyone who is unable to complete their dishes within an hour, will be summarily expelled from the academy."

"W-WHAT?!" all the students have turn white as a ghost. Even more so than Zenji earlier.

He presses the stop watch, "Good luck." and everyone try to head to the kitchen.

Everyone is in a panic as they try to cook fifty servings in less than an hour. It is in total chaos as everyone runs around, getting the ingredients and worried that the body builders will come and eat them if they don't get their dinner. Hitoshi judges the steak dinners and send back any that aren't reaching his standards which forces many students to try again. The muscle heads are getting impatient as they scream out for more. Yet many students are now running ragged after the challenges they had to do, so they're a little slow and muster whatever strength they have left to complete this challenge or its game over.

Yuki thinks to herself while cooking, '_This training camp is truly pure evil._'

* * *

In her mind, she imagines all the dudes as demons as she is wearing fantasy warrior garbs to fend them off. Yet she is holding a kitchen knife and a lid of a stew pot to fend them off.

'_THEY ARE DEMONS FROM HEEEEEELLLLLL!_'

* * *

"Saiba Yukihira, you have completed fifty servings. You pass."

Saiba takes his headband, "You're welcome."

Yuki says in her tired state, "That was too fast."

Takumi is still working to reach fifty, "Crap! I fell behind!" He is now on his 46th plate, "Saiba Yukihira, mine will taste better than yours! Probably!"

Hitoshi scolds Takumi, "You! Use your hands instead of your mouth!"

"Y-yes, sir!" Takumi immediately gets back to work.

"Later!" Saiba says, "Any Polar Star members survive, you're welcome to my room!"

Zenji, despite being tired, sighs, "I can finally get some sleep."

"GET A MOVE ON, DORK! OR YOUR ON THE MENU! RAAAAAGGHHH!"

"AAAH!"

* * *

As Saiba heads over to his room, he notices a sign that says, 'Public Bath'.

"A public bath?" He smiles, "Hell yeah! I get the place all to myself!" Then he happily skips over to his room while singing, "Gonna get clean and get rid of the dirt of today~!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the women's bath, Erina is there as she hums Spice. The first ending theme of the original show. Saiba continues to skip down the hall as he hums the same song while carrying his robe and towel. As Erina exits out and Saiba heads in, they both bumped right into each other and they both fell.

"Ow!" Saiba rubs his head, "What was that?!"

Saiba then sees Erina in her robes and Erina sees him. Saiba is also seeing Erina's cleavage and legs which causes him to turn red.

"Saiba?" Erina gets all happy and lovey-dovey, "SAIBA!" She pounces from the floor and tackle hug him.

"Oh crap!" Saiba says as he is knocked to the floor.

Erina rubs her clean body all over him. Snuggling him in a very compromising position. Then she proceeds to lick his right cheek.

"EWW!" Saiba is disgusted, "I haven't even taken a bath yet! Gross!"

"Oh." Erina stops licking, "But how about you and I find a mix bath for us to fool around in. I've already taken mine, but I wouldn't mind going for another, long as you're with me."

"**NOOOOOOOO!**"

* * *

Meanwhile, in one of the hotel rooms, Chef Kojiro Shinomiya, owner of Shino's in France, is trying to think of a new recipe while having a glass of red wine. But sadly, he keeps on drawing a blank. He becomes more and more frustrated the more he tries. Even go as far as taking it out on the students like he did before.


End file.
